L'honneur de la Famille
by Ratonlaveur5
Summary: James, Albus, Lili, Rose et Hugo préparent leur rentrée a Poudlard. Une rentrée paisible comme toute les rentrées depuis la fin de Lord Voldemort... enfin... paisible... En effet au cœur même de Poudlard se monte un terrible complot. Ces adolescents seront-ils assez fort pour aller au delà de leurs différences ou se détruiront-ils eux-mêmes?
1. Préface et Prologue

Vouli voilou, alors il s'agit ici de ma première fiction (si vous n'êtes pas passé par mon profit) et je réclame toute votre indulgence. C'est une fic centré sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et plus précisément sur la seconde génération. Mais vous le savez déjà puisque c'est marqué dans la description. (se sent bête) Brrreef ! Je vais vous mettre le résumé complet et ensuite bonne lecture !

Disclaimeur : L'univers fabuleux de JK Rowling n'est malheureusement pas à moi et je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ceci.

**Résumé:**  
James, Albus, Lili, Rose et Hugo préparent leur rentrée à Poudlard. Une rentrée paisible comme toute les rentrées depuis la fin de Lord Voldemort... enfin... paisible... James ne supporte plus l'appartenance d'Albus a Serpentard, ce dernier ne supportant plus le fait que son frère ne le supporte plus s'éloigne progressivement de sa famille. Lorsque Lili se retrouve face a une décision difficile, lequel de ses frère choisira-t-elle de croire? De son côté Hugo se débat avec un étrange sentiment tandis que Rose se sent de plus en plus attiré par le petit-fils du pire ennemie de son père. Mais au milieu de ces nombreuses disputes, au cœur même de Poudlard se monte un terrible complot.

Ces adolescents seront-ils assez fort pour aller au-delà de leurs différences ou se détruiront-ils eux-mêmes?

PS : Je vous conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog Skyrock. (je m'appelle ratonlaveur5 aussi) Il est entièrement dédié à ma fic et il y a plein d'image et de choses en plus.

**Prologue :**

**Pdv mystère!**

Je l'entends, j'entends sa respiration, et c'est insupportable.

Ça doit s'arrêter, il le faut. Jamais je n'ai à ce point souhaité quelque chose. Jamais je n'ai ressenti tant de haine de ma vie. C'est mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le revois, son corps désarticuler et le sang qui goute, qui goute... J'aimerais tellement fuir la réalité, si seulement... Non! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller au chagrin pas maintenant, pas alors que la victoire est à portée de main.

L'odieux halètement se rapproche, dans quelque seconde cette chose qui ne mérite pas d'être appelée être humain va passer devant moi, dans quelque seconde je vais le faire.

Je me plaque un peu plus contre le mur et je serre fort ma baguette. Le sortilège n'est pas bien compliqué le professeur Kluver nous en a parlé en début d'année, elle nous a aussi dit qu'aucun de nous n'avez les capacités nécessaires à son utilisation mais passons: je sais que je peux le faire. Désormais j'ai la haine nécessaire pour tout faire.

Doucement je lève ma baguette.

Me voilà prêt à tuer.


	2. Chap1-Un départ mouvementé

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un départ mouvementé**

**Pdv Albus :**

Ce qui est triste avec la famille, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, on en a qu'une. Et ce qui est merveilleux, c'est que la plupart du temps, on en changerait pour rien au monde. La plupart du temps du moins.

-LILY ! Lily dépêche-toi on va être en retard !

-J'arrive !

-Si on rate le train ce sera entièrement de ta faute !

Je me présente, moi c'est Albus Severus Potter, deuxième fils d'Harry et Ginny Potter. Et le grand brun avec les cheveux en bataille, qui braille et qui a l'air d'un acteur d'Hollywood moldu, c'est James, mon frère aîné. Quant à Lily, la fille aux cheveux roux qui n'est toujours pas en bas des escaliers, alors qu'on est déjà en retard, c'est notre petite sœur. C'était tous les ans la même chose avec ces deux-là... Que je vous explique. Nous étions le premier septembre, jour de rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et si pour ma part, mes bagages étaient prêts depuis la veille, ceux de mon frère et ma sœur ne l'étaient absolument pas ! Ce n'était pas faute de leur avoir dit de prévoir, mais comme tous les ans, tous les deux avaient tenu à se lever à l'aurore, plutôt que de tout préparer le soir. Et comme bien sûr leurs chambres ressemblaient à des chantiers à peu près toute l'année… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, les préparatifs traînaient en longueur et nous étions en retard.

Cette année, c'était Lily, qui remportait la palme de la lenteur, James étant en bas depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. De mon côté ça m'était égal, j'étais prêt à tout accepter de Lily. Mon père disait toujours qu'elle et Rose, ma cousine, me menaient par le bout du nez ce qui, entre nous, n'était pas totalement faux, mais ça ne faisait rien. Je savais que même si l'on devait suivre le train en voiture, Papa ne nous laisserait pas rater notre rentrée. Et puis j'étais quelqu'un de relativement calme et posé, ce qui était un exploit considérant la famille dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Cela dit, cette partie de mon caractère me venait sûrement de ma maison à Poudlard. En effet, au contraire du reste de ma famille, des Gryffondor pur souche, j'étais à Serpentard.

-LILY ! S'exclama de nouveau James, avec plus de force cette fois.

-OUI CA VA J'ARRIVE ! Hurla Lily depuis le premier étage.

-James ça va, laisse lui un moment, on a encore vingt bonne minutes pour être à la gare. Me risquais-je à murmurer.

Grossière erreur. Mon frère me jeta un regard si glacial, que si j'avais pu, je me serais changé en iceberg.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Albus ! Lâcha-t-il méchamment, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les escaliers. Lily, je te jure que si tu n'es pas en bas dans cinq secondes, j'en fais une descente de lit !

-James, surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à tes frères et sœur s'il te plaît !

Ah oui. Aurais-je omis de vous parler de ce dernier minuscule petit détail ? Tandis que mon frère montait les escaliers en proférant des menaces de mort, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction des deux personnes tendrement enlacés de l'autre côté du couloir : mes parents. Indifférents à toute cette agitation, ils semblaient sur le point de s'embrasser, et seul le discret petit pli entre les deux yeux de ma mère, prouvait qu'elle venait de réprimander à l'instant son fils aîné. Quand j'étais petit je disais : « Maman elle a les yeux étoiles ! Maman elle va faire un bisou à Papa ! » Aujourd'hui bien sûr, je dirais qu'elle a des étoiles dans les yeux, mais c'était sensiblement la même chose. Parfois moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on me regarde comme ça, comme si j'étais la personne la plus belle et la plus importante sur cette terre. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ginny et Harry Potter formaient un couple parfait. Une ancienne joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, et à présent reporter au département des jeux et sport magique, avec le chef du bureau des Aurors. Que rêver de mieux ? Sans compter que mon père était le « sauveur du monde sorcier ». Brusquement les regarder me donnait envie de vomir, j'avais hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard, et j'aurais presque pu sauter dans la voiture tout de suite.

Pour m'occuper, j'ouvris les rideaux qui dissimulaient le portrait de Sirius, le parrain de papa. J'aimais bien discuter avec lui, mais aujourd'hui le cadre doré était vide. L'ancien Gryffondor était sûrement en train de se disputer avec Phineas Nigellus, dans le portrait de la salle à manger.

-Lily, je te jure que si on est en retard... dit mon frère qui redescendait, chargé d'une énorme valise, ma sœur à ses côtés.

-Ok, maintenant calme toi James, on sera à l'heure et...

Mais nous ne sûmes jamais ce que Lili voulait dire car Papa choisit ce moment pour les interrompre :

-Bon il me semble que vous avez un train à prendre les enfants, alors dans la voiture ! James prend la valise de ta sœur nous avons déjà chargé les autres. S'exclama-t-il les poings sur les hanches mais le regard rieur.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui prends SA valise ! Se récria mon frère en désignant Lily d'un mouvement de tête. Je l'ai déjà traîné dans tout l'escalier !

-Justement rien ne t'empêches de continuer jusqu'à la voiture ! Rigola Maman.

Et c'est sous une avalanche de grognements de protestation que nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la voiture.

Bienvenue chez les Potter !

**Pdv Lily :**

Dès que la dernière valise, à savoir la mienne, fut installée à l'arrière de la Mercedes grise de la famille, nous prîmes place sur l'extraordinairement longue banquette arrière. Les voitures magiquement modifiées étaient un des avantages à avoir un grand-père qui travaillait au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu ! Le père de maman, était en effet complètement fou de voitures, et passait son temps à les démonter dans son garage. La Mercedes était son dernier cadeau de noël à Papa, et elle était non seulement beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais elle possédait également un réacteur d'invisibilité, une fonction vol et une autre sous-marin, ce qui faisait dire à tante Hermione que c'était la voiture de James Bond. Je n'étais pas sure de comprendre la référence, mais cela faisait beaucoup rire Papa.

Le trajet se passa relativement bien. Aucun de mes frères ne prononça un mot, mais au moins, ils ne se disputaient pas. Une fois à la gare, nous traversâmes sans mal le mur entre les voies neuf et dix, pour déboucher au milieu d'une foule relativement dense et compacte. J'avais toujours trouvé le moment de monter dans le train spécial. Il y avait tellement de monde sur le quai que c'était presque impossible de trouver une personne en particulier mais ça ne faisait rien. Les parent embrassaient leurs enfants, les amis se retrouvaient, certains pleuraient d'autre riaient, des bagages se perdaient… J'adorais cette ambiance d'adieu joyeux et à chaque fois je sentais une drôle de boule, mélange entre adrénaline et tristesse, se loger au creux de mon estomac.

-Ben vous voyez qu'on n'est pas en retard ! Dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-On aurait pu l'être ! Répondit James en me foudroyant du regard.

-Mais on ne l'est pas, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

-Arrêtez tous les deux... nous coupa Albus d'un air las. Je vais voir si je trouve quelqu'un qu'on connaît !

Par quelqu'un qu'on connaît, j'étais presque sûr que mon frère voulait dire Scorpius Malefoy et Kendra Mills, ses deux meilleurs amis de Serpentard. Enfin, « amis » ne concernait que Malefoy, puisqu'il avait quasiment passé toute l'année dernière à embrasser Mills ! James, qui devait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi, regardait notre frère partir d'un regard mauvais. Le fait qu'il ne supportait pas les amis d'Albus, n'était un secret pour personne.

-Bon ben moi aussi j'y vais. Marmonna-t-il, en disparaissant à son tour dans la foule.

Bande de lâcheurs.

-Oh les garçons ! cria Maman. Vous pourriez dire au revoir !

Mais au fond, elle savait très bien qu'ils allaient revenir, depuis ses 11 ans James n'était jamais partit sans l'embrasser. Seulement il le faisait lorsqu'il était sûr qu'Albus et moi étions confortablement installés dans un compartiment loin de lui. Une boule dans la gorge, comme chaque fois, je pris mes parents dans mes bras.

-Ma petite fille... 14 ans déjà... me murmura mon père.

Je ravalais un début de sanglot. C'était stupide, j'allais les revoir à Noël, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pour sauver la face je me libérai de l'étreinte de mon père et m'exclamai :

-Pas de mélodrame façon grand-mère Molly s'il-te-plaît !

Il éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Aucun risque ! Aller vas ma puce, tes amis doivent t'attendre.

-On se voit à Noël ma chérie. Ajouta maman en m'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front.

Je sourie et pris ma valise, avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule à la recherche d'une crinière de cheveux d'un roux familier. Après mes parents, ma cousine Rose était probablement la personne dont je me sentais le plus proche. Quand nous étions petits, Rose Albus et moi étions inséparables. Et même si maintenant, Albus s'était progressivement éloigné de nous, nous n'en restions pas moi un super trio. Quand on parlait du loup. Albus se dirigeait justement vers moi.

-Lily, tu as vu Rose ? Je la cherche depuis toute à l'heure. Cria-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de la foule.

-Non, mais… Commençais-je avant de m'arrêter brusquement. ROSE !

Mon frère et moi avions repéré ensemble la cascade de cheveux roux et les beaux yeux marron de notre cousine.

-Lily, Albus ! cria-t-elle en nous reconnaissant à son tour.

Elle se précipita vers nous, et nous nous jetâmes les uns contre les autres en riant aux éclats. Immédiatement un flot de parole se déversa de nos bouches. Rose nous décrivit l'Australie, où elle avait passé ses vacances d'Été, les kangourous, la maison de ses grand parents, sa joie de retourner à l'école, sa hâte de nous revoir... Nous l'écoutions sans l'interrompre, ravis de la revoir. En effet tante Hermione avait cette année organisé un voyage de deux mois en Australie, afin que ses parents puissent profiter de leurs petits-enfants et Rose, Albus et moi n'avions jamais était séparé aussi longtemps. Lorsque la sonnerie nous indiqua qu'il était temps de monter dans le train ma cousine s'exclama :

-Venez les autres sont dans un compartiment tout au fond !

Je compris sans mal que son « les autres » désignait James, mon cousin Hugo ainsi que Janice Scamander, la fille de marraine Luna.

-Non désolé je dois encore trouver Scorpius. répondit Albus d'un ton désolé.

-Ok à plus. Dis-je tandis que Rose s'éloignait sans répondre.

Elle non plus n'aimait pas Scorpius Malefoy. Il paraîtrait que c'était à cause de son père, qui, en tant qu'Auror, avait passé la moitié de sa vie à poursuivre le grand-père du Serpentard, Lucius et ne l'avait jamais attrapé. Mais Rose ne s'était jamais ouverte à moi sur ce sujet et je n'en savais donc pas plus.

Je suivis ma cousine et poussais la porte d'un compartiment du fond du train, endroit favori des Gryffondor. James et Hugo étaient déjà assis, ainsi que Janice. Rose s'approcha immédiatement de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie et entama avec elle une discussion animée. Après avoir salué tout le monde et hissé ma grosse valise dans le filet à bagages, je pris place près de la fenêtre et essayais de repérer Papa et Maman sur le quai.

-Où est Albus ? Me demanda James.

-Oh partit voir ses amis sûrement... Marmonnais-je, en restant évasive. Il sera là pour le départ ne t'en fais pas.

C'était une vielle tradition chez les Potter-Weasley, de faire la première heure du voyage tous ensembles, en famille. Janice qui passait souvent ses vacances chez nous, faisait presque partie de cette grande famille que nous formions. C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours participé. Mais maintenant que nous n'étions plus que cinq des Potter-Weasley à aller à Poudlard, et avec les tensions entre mes frères, cette tradition auparavant si joyeuse, s'apparentait plus à une corvée.

-Il a intérêt. Marmonna James d'un air irrité.

Ce fut le moment que choisi mon grand frère pour franchir la porte du compartiment. Je poussais discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

-Salut Hugo, salut Janice !

Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir, que le train se mit en branle. Je repérais enfin mes parents dans la foule. Ils étaient aux côtés d'oncle Ron et de Tante Hermione, et se tenaient tendrement enlacés. Machinalement je tentais de graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Je savais que j'allais les revoir à Noël, mais j'ignorais encore qu'entre temps, bien des choses auraient changées.

-Au revoir ! Criais-je, le nez collé à la vitre.

Le train prit de la vitesse et bientôt, on ne vit plus du tout la gare. Un sourire vint alors illuminer mon visage et je m'exclamais en levant bien haut mon poing :

\- POUDLARD !

Dans le compartiment, tout le monde m'imita immédiatement.

...

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Ça vaut la peine de continuer? Laissez-moi des commentaires!

oOo

Je re-poste mes chapitres de débuts parce que je me suis rendue compte récemment qu'aucun ne me satisfaisait réellement^^ Voilà petit caprice d'auteur mais je vous jure de rapidement poster la suite malgré tout ! Zoubis, zoubis 3


	3. Chap2-Train, voyage et nœud de cravate

**Chapitre 2 : Train, voyage et nœud de cravate**

**Pdv Rose :**

-POUDLARD !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ma cousine rougir. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant ! Cela se produisait souvent que nous soyons tous d'accord avec elle ou que nous reproduisions un de ses gestes, une de ses paroles. Lily, bien qu'elle soit avec Hugo, la plus jeune d'entre nous, avait toujours été notre leader : elle était une de ces personnes avec une autorité naturelle et beaucoup d'entre nous serions prêts à faire n'importe quoi pourvu que Lily nous le demande. Lorsqu'on le lui avait dit, l'année dernière, elle avait eu une réaction digne d'oncle Harry en nous répondant, que c'était bien pour ça qu'elle ne nous demandait jamais rien.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne perçu pas tout de suite l'étrange tension qui régnait dans le compartiment. Pourtant, lorsque je relevais la tête, l'origine de ce malaise m'apparut évidente. James et Albus se fixaient d'un œil noir en discutant à voix basse. J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Lily qui, ayant comme moi aisément deviné le sujet de leur discorde, me le rendit. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise à vrai dire : Janice tenait son édition du Chicaneur à l'endroit, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'elle l'avait attrapé n'importe comment Hugo avait la tête appuyé contre le mur et les yeux fermés, mais ses poings serrés trahissaient son éveil quant à Lily, elle froissait nerveusement les plis de sa jupe en me donnant par la même occasion de discrets coups de coude. Elle voulait intervenir c'était évident mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion :

-Tu as croisé Melissa, James ? M'exclamais-je à haute et intelligible voix. J'aimerai savoir si ses vacances se sont bien passées.

Mon cousin leva la tête, surprit puis marmonna d'un air suspicieux :

-Pourquoi tu me le demande à moi ?

-Eh bien tu sors avec elle non ? Lui répondis-je, exemple parfait de l'innocence même.

-Bien sûr. Dit-il, se déridant aussitôt.

Il commença à me raconter sa rencontre avec la jeune fille et tout le compartiment se détendit instantanément. Plus tard, alors que Lily et James avaient engagé une partie d'échecs, je m'approchais d'Albus et posais ma main sur son épaule.

-Ça va Albus ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout-à l'heure.

-Ça va. Marmonna-t-il doucement C'est simplement que des fois je me sens un peu comme le mouton noir de la famille. Regarde, vous êtes tous à Gryffondor ici et parfois... je ne sais pas, je sais qu'on s'est beaucoup éloignés mais c'est normal que j'ai des amis dans ma maison, non ?

Je pinçais les lèvres sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'avoir des amis dans sa maison était une chose normale. Comment ne pas se rapprocher des gens avec qui vous partagiez un dortoir, des heures de cours, des repas, une salle de bain… Quoi qu'Hugo et Lily n'étaient pas spécialement proche de leurs condisciples, mais c'était différent en ce qui concernait Albus. On avait parfois l'impression que ses amis étaient pour lui d'une bien plus grande importance que sa famille, et c'était ça, plus que l'identité des dis amis, qui insupportait James à mon avis.

-Évidemment…

-Alors pourquoi James me le reproche-t-il constamment ?

Il avait un air tellement malheureux que je le pris en pitié, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si son frère et lui étaient incapable de communiquer !

-Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ton meilleur ami soit un Serpentard qui le contrarie et tu le sais. Mais il s'agit de Scorpius Malefoy Albus ! Tous les membres de sa famille étaient des Mangemorts !

-On n'est pas forcé de ressembler au reste de sa famille Rose. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-C'est vrai. Mais lui, il est particulièrement désagréable avec ton frère, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et parfois, tu le fais passer avant tout le reste, même avant nous. Et tu sais à quel point James considère que la famille doit passer en premier.

-Eh bien si Scorp est désagréable avec James, c'est probablement parce-que lui aussi est désagréable avec lui. Et il va falloir qu'il s'habitue, parce que je considère Scorpius comme un frère ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

Je soupirais. Ça, c'était quelque chose que je pouvais comprendre. Après tout, Janice et Melissa, mes deux meilleures amies, n'étaient-elles pas les deux sœurs que je n'avais jamais eues ?

-Personne n'apprécie Scorpius, reprit-il. Même toi tu as décrété sans le connaître que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Non, je... balbutiais-je. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur c'est vrai, mais c'est tout ce que Papa m'a dit à propos de sa famille, et…

Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix se réveillait doucement. Espèce d'hypocrite ! Tu es sur de « ne pas le porter dans ton cœur » ? Alors que je cherchais désespérément une réponse satisfaisante à donner à mon cousin, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une tête blonde et de grands yeux gris. Le regard d'Albus s'illumina lorsque Scorpius Malefoy s'exclama :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

James, Lily, Hugo et Janice le regardèrent d'un œil surpris pour les uns, en colère pour les autres.

-Eh Al ! C'est Kendra qui m'a chargé de venir te chercher en, je cite « le sortant de sa réunion de famille de merde, en le tirant par la peau du cou s'il le faut » ! reprit le nouveau venu avec entrain.

D'un coup, le visage de James se durci de colère, et il se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il se serait probablement jeté sur Malefoy, sans l'intervention de Lily.

-Laisse James ! Lança-t-elle en s'emparant du bras de son frère. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne connaît pas la définition du mot famille. On n'a pas tous la chance d'en avoir une aimante.

À ces mots, il y eu un grand silence dans le compartiment. Le visage du Serpentard blond s'était instantanément fermé aux mots de ma cousine et il regardait désormais la vitre du train sans la voir. L'air particulièrement agacé, Albus se leva et entreprit de sortir sa valise du filet à bagage.

-J'arrive Scorp, mais je dois passer au compartiment des préfets avant, on m'a dit d'y être pour midi. Marmonna-t-il. Excuse-moi Rose.

Dès l'entrée de Malefoy, j'avais détourné le regard, et je m'appliquais à présent à essayer de lire le titre d'un article du Chicaneur que Janice avait négligemment abandonné sur la banquette. Aussi je fus surprise quand Albus posa sa main sur mon épaule :

-Eh oh, Rose ? T'es dans la lune où quoi ?

-Euh… Non désolée, qu'est-ce-que tu disais ? Balbutiais-je le regard toujours rivé sur le journal.

-J'ai dit que tu devais te pousser pour que je puisse descendre ma valise ! répondit-il d'un air agacé.

Sans un mot, je me décalai sur la droite, me retrouvant ainsi tout près de Malefoy. Il portait une robe de sorcier en soie d'un bleu sombre, dont le bas vint doucement effleurer ma jambe. C'était la première fois que je le voyais habillé de cette couleur et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui allait très bien. Vraiment très bien en fait, ça changeait du noir habituel de nos uniformes de cours, et ça faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris orageux. Le tissu était doux et fluide et devait avoir coûté l'équivalent d'au moins l'intégralité de ma garde-robe, mais je ne pouvais nier qu'elle lui donnait un certain charme. Mes jambes tremblaient doucement, et je déployais des efforts considérables afin de résister à la tentation de lever les yeux vers le visage du Serpentard blond. C'est pour cette raison que je n'entendis pas immédiatement Albus me dire « à toute à l'heure ». Devant mon manque de réaction, mon cousin marmonna quelque chose comme : « C'est pas possible ça... ». Puis les deux garçons franchirent la porte du compartiment. Alors que j'allais pousser un gros soupir de soulagement, Scorpius se retourna et lança :

\- À plus Rose !

Et il referma la porte coulissante. À plus Rose. Je retournais ces mots dans ma tête, tentant désespérément de me persuader qu'ils ne signifiaient rien d'autre que : on se voit plus tard.  
Depuis ma première année le meilleur ami de mon cousin me faisait cet effet, sans me vanter j'étais plutôt doué pour cacher mes sentiments, et tout le monde pensait que je détestais le Serpentard, mais c'était faux. En réalité chaque fois que je le regardais dans les yeux, mon cœur se mettait à battre à cent à l'heure, des papillons se réveillaient dans mon ventre, ma bouche se desséchait et je devenais de la légendaire couleur rouge brique de Papa. Dans ces moment-là, j'avais également une fâcheuse tendance à laisser tomber des objets et à mélanger mes mots…

Scorpius était sympa avec moi, c'est vrai il s'était battu avec James et avait superbement insulté Hugo et Lily dès leurs entrée à Poudlard, mais moi il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, au contraire il avait toujours été particulièrement poli et calme. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je m'étais mise à l'observer. Une part de moi était jalouse de l'attention qu'il portait aux autres membres de ma famille, attention dont j'étais privée. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, et inconsciemment, j'avais commencé à ne plus penser qu'à Malefoy. Je pouvais dire exactement ce qu'il mangeait le matin, ou comment il se coiffait, je connaissais l'odeur de son parfum et chacun de ses sourires rendait mes journées plus belles. Mais j'avais fini par me persuader que ce manque d'attention était dû, tout simplement, à un manque d'intérêt. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui.

J'avais pourtant derrière moi de nombreuses aventures et expériences avec les garçons, mais chaque fois que j'envisageais d'aller le voir LUI, je visualisais l'expression trahie de James et Melissa, la tête furibonde de mon père, celle moqueuse d'Albus, le regard d'incompréhension d'Hugo, et mes résolutions flanchaient aussitôt. C'était assez frustrant comme situation. J'avais un peu l'impression de me transformer en une de ces servantes de contes de fée moldus, celles qui n'osaient pas avouer aux beaux princes qu'elles étaient amoureuses d'eux. C'était très humiliant et je n'en avais encore parlé à personne. J'avais failli me confier à Lily à la fin de l'année dernière, mais je n'en avais pas trouvé le courage. Et puis de toute façon elle n'aurait pas compris.

Tout à coup j'étouffais dans ce compartiment. James fixait toujours la porte d'un œil furibond, Lily rangeait les pièces du jeu d'échecs, un air las sur le visage, et Janice avait repris son édition du Chicaneur. Peut-être que Scorpius Malefoy n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, mais lui au moins, il devait bien s'éclater dans son compartiment. J'adorais ma famille, plus que tout. Mais parfois, j'en venais à me demander pourquoi avec eux, tout était toujours si compliqué. N'en pouvant plus de rester assise là, je me levais et entrepris de sortir ma valise du filet à bagages. Je marmonnais rapidement que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et que j'allais retrouver Melissa. Janice proposa immédiatement de m'accompagner, ce à quoi je ne dis pas non et nous quittâmes à notre tour le compartiment.

**Pdv Albus :**

Je poussais un soupir amusé en regardant Scorpius se débattre avec sa cravate. À côté de moi, Kendra Mills ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher de temps à autre de petits gloussements hystériques, à moitié étouffés par la main qu'elle s'était plaquée sur les lèvres.

-Ça te fait rire espèce de mandragore ratatinée ?! Grogna mon meilleur ami d'un air faussement menaçant.

-Ou...oui... suffoqua-t-elle, à présent à moitié allongée sur la banquette.

-Allez, donne-la-moi Malefoy. Dis-je à Scorpius en retenant un rire.

Je connaissais bien ce petit tour de passe-passe. Kendra avait utilisé un impossibladéfaire de chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petite épingle de couleur argentée qui, dès qu'elle était piquée dans un bout de tissu, l'obligeait à faire des nœuds. Aussitôt qu'on réussissait à en défaire un, un autre se reformait immédiatement. Autant dire que dans ces conditions, mettre sa cravate devenait mission impossible.

Le blond me la tendit d'un geste impatient et je réprimais une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire devant sa figure boudeuse. Je lui avais pourtant dis de se méfier lorsqu'il avait demandé à Kendra de lui passer sa valise. Cette fille était la réincarnation du diable en personne. D'ailleurs quand Scorp ne la traitait pas de mandragore ratatinée, il l'appelait « la diablesse » ou « Peeves numéros deux ». Pourtant notre meilleure amie était plutôt mignonne. Avec une longue chevelure soyeuse d'un magnifique châtain, des grands yeux marron clair et une bouche pulpeuse, qui savait si bien prendre la forme du plus beau des sourires, il était difficile de deviner qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi garce. Et pourtant. Kendra Mills était l'image même de la parfaite élève de Serpentard. Belle comme une déesse, maligne comme un singe, très secrète au sujet de sa vie privée et plus rusée que la plupart d'entre nous. C'était elle qui était venue vers moi au début de notre première année. Son caractère franc et son rire joyeux m'avaient immédiatement plu, et elle était avec Scorpius, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

-Voilà dis-je en extirpant précautionneusement l'impossibladéfaire. Tu ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes avec ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le dernier nœud disparu et Scorpius entreprit aussitôt de mettre sa cravate, non sans avoir marmonné un vague merci à mon intention.

-Pff! C'est pas drôle! protesta Kendra en ouvrant un Chocogrenouille. Oh Al, regarde, j'ai ton père! ajoute-elle.

Je me retournais brusquement vers ma meilleure amie et lui arrachait la carte qu'elle tenait entre les mains avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la lire.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais un texte passionnant Kendra. Dis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais toujours ça ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible quand même, si ?

Je ne répondis rien, fixant le dos de la carte sans le voir. Sur la photo, mon père à 18 ans me souriait d'un air un peu gêné, et je me demandais à quel point nos expressions étaient similaires en cet instant. Depuis notre première année, je menais un véritable combat contre les collectionneurs de carte de Chocogrenouille. Sortilège d'attraction, cape d'invisibilité, diversion pour fouiller les dortoirs, et même parfois interception de Hiboux, j'avais tout mis en œuvre afin que nul ne possède une carte au nom de mon père. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas mon père, simplement je ne supportais pas d'être constamment comparé à lui. Comme si la ressemblance physique n'était pas suffisamment grande entre nous, il fallait en plus que mon nom soit cité à chaque ouverture de paquet de sucreries. En plus je connaissais ce foutu texte par cœur. Papa l'avait accroché dans la salle de séjour. Lui qui était incapable de se rappeler ou était sa médaille d'ordre de merlin, ou son diplôme d'Aurore, sans parler de ses multiples récompenses pour services rendus au pays, avait fait encadrer sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Il répétait souvent, qu'après nous, c'était une des choses dont il était le plus fier.

-Tu ne veux pas nous la lire ? Murmura soudain Scorpius. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses face à cette carte, Albus.

Je jetais un regard noir à mon meilleur ami, mais il y avait bien longtemps que mes regards noirs n'impressionnaient plus le blond, qui se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête en direction de la carte, pour m'inciter à la lire. En soupirant, je m'exécutais.

-« _Harry Potter, actuel directeur du bureau des Aurors. Considéré par beaucoup comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, Potter s'est notamment rendu célèbre en survivant au sortilège de la mort lancé par le mage noir Lord Voldemort. Surnommé « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu », il a en 1998 écrasé ce même mage noir, surnommé « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Titulaire de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, il a notamment travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Hermione Weasley et on lui doit l'ouvrage « Les mémoires de la guerre ». Il épouse en 2002 Ginny Weasley, qui lui donnera trois enfants. Les passe-temps préférés d'Harry Potter sont le Quidditch et passer du temps avec ses enfants._ »

-Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible. Dit simplement Scorpius.

Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre. Je me contentais simplement de déchirer la carte, observant d'un œil vide le visage de mon père s'émietter sur le sol. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta nous descendîmes sur le quai chargés de nos grosses valises et nous nous mêlâmes à la foule des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les diligences. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit sans encombre et bientôt, nous étions tous les trois assis à la table de Serpentard pour attendre la cérémonie de la répartition.

…..

13/08/17 : Je re-poste mes chapitres de débuts parce que je me suis rendue compte récemment qu'aucun ne me satisfaisait réellement^^ Voilà petit caprice d'auteur mais je vous jure de rapidement poster la suite malgré tout ! Zoubis, zoubis 3


	4. Chapitre 3

**Drôle de regard **

**Pdv Rose :**

En voyant les premières années se bousculer les uns contre les autres lors de la remonté de l'allée centrale vers le choixpeau magique, le souvenir de ma propre répartition m'envahit.

On nous avait fait attendre dix longues et interminables minutes dans une petite salle, et j'étais très angoissé à l'idée que l'on nous ait oubliés, mais ce n'était rien à côtés de l'état d'Albus. Je revois encore son visage luisant de sueur et ses yeux paniqué. Alors que la chaleur montée dans la pièce, le directeur adjoint, le professeur Flitwick était revenu nous chercher, et nous avait fait pénétrer dans la grande salle. Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé ça splendide, encore mieux que dans les illustrations de l'histoire de Poudlard, et puis j'avais du soutenir Albus. Le pauvre était si angoissé, qu'il arrivé à peine à marcher, et c'est serré l'un contre l'autre que nous avions remonté l'allée.

Arrivé devant le tabouret, Albus s'était un peu repris et avez suivis avec moi l'enchainement des lettres. Lorsque « Malfoy Scorpius » avez était appelé, un grand silence s'était installé dans la salle. Lentement, le jeune blond que j'avais entraperçu a la gare avais pris le choixpeau et l'avais mis sur sa tête. Cela avait duré longtemps, plus de cinq minutes, puis « SERPENTARD » avait résonné dans toute la salle, brisant le silence. Des hué et des cris s'étaient tout de suite élevé : « Le digne fils de son père ! », « Il finira comme son grand-père ! » ou encore « A bas le serpent ! » A cet instant j'avais senti Albus se raidir et je m'étais tourné vers lui. Il se tenait droit, campé sur ses deux jambes, les poings serrés et le regard déterminé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et j'avais presque eu peur de lui. « Potter Albus ! » avait alors couiné le professeur Flitwick et le silence était immédiatement revenu. Toujours très droit, mon cousin s'était avancé jusqu'à l'estrade, s'était emparé du choixpeau et l'avait enfoncé avec détermination sur sa tête. De nouveau il y avait eu une longue attente et inconsciemment je n'avais pu m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Puis… « SERPENTARD ! ». Ma mâchoire avait failli se décrocher sur le coup et le silence était devenu encore plus épais, si toutefois c'était possible, mais mon cousin n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Semblant flotté sur un petit nuage, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, Il avait traversé la salle et avait pris place près de scorpius, sur un bout de table désertée des autres élèves. Sur un raclement de gorge insistant de la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, l'appel des élèves avait continué.

Lorsque Janice avait était envoyé à Gryffondor, nous étions tous un peu surpris. Nous avions pensée qu'elle serait dans la même maison que sa mère, vu leur ressemblance, mais après tout Albus était à Serpentard ! Je fus appelais en dernière et le choixpeau, après avoir légèrement hésité avec Serdaigle, m'envoya a Gryffondor.

Depuis ce premier jour je partageais mon dortoir avec 3 autres filles de mon âge Janice, Mélissa Daudrelle une née moldue au caractère farouche et Juliette Finnigan la fille d'un vieil ami d'Oncle Harry et de Papa. Cette dernière est très proche de son frère Manuel Finnigan, le meilleure ami de James en sixième année lui aussi a Gryffondor.

De ce jour je ne garde pas vraiment un bon souvenir, pas comme James en tout cas qui dit toujours que son admission a Gryffondor a été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Non en fait je garde tout simplement un souvenir, ni bon, ni mauvais et pourtant parfaitement clair dans mon esprit. Lorsque j'essaie d'imaginer la scène différemment avec Janice à Serdaigle et Albus à Gryffondor, je me rends compte que je ne changerais ce qui s'est passé pour rien au monde. Ca suffi à en faire un souvenir heureux non ?

**Pdv Albus:**

-Albus ? Albus tu écoute ?!

-Hein quoi ? Oui oui…

Comme d'habitude je m'étais aplatit sur mon banc et presque bouché les oreilles lors de la traditionnelle « comptine » du choixpeau Magique. Que je vous explique : chaque année le nom de mon Père est mentionné accompagné de la fameuse et déprimante liste de compliment qui comprend entre autre : grand héros, courage exceptionnel, pouvoir étonnant, élu etc… M'intégrer à la maison de Serpentard a était dur, résister aux moqueries difficile, sortir de l'image de Papa et devenir Préfet presque impossible et pourtant, après tout ça, je vois encore des regards se tourner vers moi en provenance des autre table lorsque le nom du Héros National est évoqué. Et il est inutile de vous dire que je déteste ça !

-Tu es tellement rouge qu'on dirait un radis avec un coup de soleil ! me souffle Kendra alors que la chanson s'achève.

-Oh tait toi… je soupire en maudissant intérieurement Maman pour cette sale manie de rougir.

Assis à ma droite, Scorpius jette un regard noir à sa meilleure amie puis se tourne vers moi avec un air compatissant :

-C'est bon t'inquiète, la répartition a commencé ils ne font plus attention.

-Merci. dis-je avec reconnaissance.

Scorpius comprend ce que je ressens. A notre arrivé à Poudlard lui aussi était persécuté à cause de ses origines. Son père a trahit Voldemort pendant la guerre et même le fait que son grand-père soit resté fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres toute sa vie ne l'a pas racheté auprès des 6ème et 7ème années de l'époque. A leurs yeux Scorpius Malfoy était un traitre à son sang au même titre que les Weasley.

Les choses vont beaucoup mieux à présent pour lui comme pour moi mais parfois certaines gènes resurgissent, en particulier lorsqu'on évoque nos pères respectifs.

Après la répartition le professeur McGonagall fit son habituel rappel du règlement qui incluait cette année, selon elle, 11 articles supplémentaires qu'il était possible de consulter, comme chaque année, sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard. Comme si un élève allait prendre le risque de s'approcher de Rusard juste pour consulter le règlement intérieur ! Sérieusement !

Le moment tant attendu du diner arriva enfin. Les élèves n'avaient pour la plupart rien mangé le matin, faute de temps, et s'étaient ensuite gavé de sucrerie en tous genre dans le train. L'un dans l'autre tous Poudlard avait besoin d'un vrai repas.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça se produisit. J'étais en train de me resservir du rôti de porc, un de mes plats favoris, lorsque j'eu cette étrange sensation d'être épié. Vous savez, quand vous sentez que quelqu'un vous regarde avec insistance, presque comme si la personne cherchait à vous dire quelque chose avec son regard.

Je me retournais vivement mais les autres élèves était occupé à manger et personne ne faisais attention à moi.

-Est-ce que ça va Albus ? me demanda la cousine de Scorpius, une fille de troisième année prénommé Amanda. Tu es tout pâle.

-Oui oui ça va… marmonnais-je lentement

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que les assiettes étaient vide et que j'allais me lever j'eu de nouveau cette étrange impression mais une fois encore, je ne vis personne. Une sensation de malaise m'envahit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Eh Scorp… commençai-je mais je m'interrompis presque aussitôt. Qu'aurais-je bien pu dire ? J'ai peur que quelqu'un me regarde ? Non seulement j'aurais l'air ridicule mais en plus ce n'était absolument pas le moment, je devais rassembler les premières années.

C'est donc ce que je fis, non sans jeter au passage un regard a la table derrière la nôtre, celle de Serdaigle.

-Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît !

La préfète de cinquième année qui vient juste de se mettre debout me fait signe d'un air impatient. C'est Zoé Nott. Je suis sorti avec elle l'année dernière pendant environ un mois et depuis que j'ai rompu cette fille passe son temps à m'éviter, ce qui est bête parce que je l'aime bien et qu'elle est sympa. Après notre rupture j'aurais voulus qu'on reste amis mais bon vous savez, les filles...

Je me dirige vers elle tout en continuant d'appeler les premières années. Alors que je l'ais presque rejoins je croise le regard envieux de Rose. La pauvre, je sais qu'elle aurait adoré être préfète. D'ailleurs personne dans la famille n'a compris pourquoi elle ne l'était pas. On a essayé de la consoler en lui disant que McGonagall avait trop bu quand elle avait choisis les préfets, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Je repense au regard que j'ai sentis peser sur moi tout à l'heure : C'était peut-être celui de ma cousine.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensé que j'ai à peine remarqué que nous sommes sortis de la grande salle.

-Albus je te parle !

-Euh désolé Zoé, tu disais ?

Zoé semble hésiter entre la désolation et l'amusement.

-Je te demandais si on leur montré le raccourci de la tapisserie, pour éviter de passer par dehors quand il pleut ? reprend-elle les lèvres pincées.

-Il n'y a qu'un petit bout de cour à traverser pour aller au cachot ! Ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller !

-Albus ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait été content de ne pas arriver trempé à tous nos cours en première et deuxième année !

Je la considère d'un œil noir.

-Tu es trop gentille pour être à Serpentard.

-Et toi tu es trop méchant pour être un Potter. me renvoi-elle en m'entrainant vers la tapisserie.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Joyeuse nouvelle année !**

**Pdv Lili :**

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin-là, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me souvenir de ou je me trouvais. Puis tout me revins. Poudlard. Ma troisième année venait officiellement de commencer. Excité comme une puce, j'envoyais balader mes couvertures et sautais hors du lit. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades, j'attrapé mes affaires et me glissais jusqu'à la petite salle de bain réservé aux filles, non sans avoir au passage jeté un coup d'œil ravi, sur la porte de mon dortoir ou la plaque de métal doré indiquais : Troisième Année.

Une fois prête je descendis dans la salle commune et m'autorisais un rapide regard vers la pendule. Six heures et demie. J'avais juste le temps d'aller faire une surprise à Valentine avant le petit-déjeuner. En passant par le trou du portrait je me fis vertement réprimander par la Grosse Dame, selon qui les vacances auraient dû durer plus longtemps, mais je n'y fis pas attention. De toute façon les seules fois où j'avais vu la Grosse Dame de bonne humeur, c'était lorsqu'elle avait bu, et encore.

Je montais quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers menant à la tour de Serdaigle. Valentine et moi étions amies depuis ma première année. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment sentit à l'aise avec les filles de mon âge, j'étais trop différente, trop mature peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit le premier jour je m'étais perdu dans les couloirs en allant en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ignore comment, je m'étais retrouvé dans les cachots tout près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. J'allais me résoudre à appeler à l'aide dans l'espoir que mon statut de « sœur d'un Serpentard » me donne une excuse pour chercher Al et ainsi un guide pour retrouver mon chemin, mais je n'en avais pas eu besoin.

Tout d'un coup j'avais vu surgir à côté de moi une grande jeune fille, qui courait à perdre haleine. Son uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeaient autour d'elle et son front était couvert de sueur. Elle trainait péniblement un sac de cours apparemment remplis de livre derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit la jeune fille s'exclama :

-COURS ! avant de me dépasser comme une folle.

J'avais du resté en arrière environ une fraction de seconde, le temps de voir une bande de Serpentard de 7ème année a l'air passablement remonté, se précipiter vers moi baguette en avant, et j'avais détalé comme un lapin à la suite de la fille.

Nous montions et nous descendions des escaliers dont nous sautions les dernières marches, passions par des couloirs dissimulé par des tapisseries, ouvrions des portes à la volé et les claquions derrière nous quand enfin…

-Attends… Je crois… qu'on les a semés.

Pantelante, je m'étais presque écroulé à terre en entendant ces mots.

-Au fait… moi… c'est Va… Valentine… Valentine Duroy. Avait continué la jeune fille en reprenant lentement son souffle. Je suis en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

A partir de ce moment-là nous étions devenus inséparables. Malgré nos trois ans de différences, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un. Nous partagions le rêve de devenir auror et la passion pour le Quiditch auquel nous jouions toute deux en tant qu'attrapeuse.

C'est étrange quand j'y pense… Je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les Serpentard la poursuivaient ce jour-là. A l'époque je ne la connaissais pas assez pour poser la question et par la suite j'avais oubliée.

Arrivé devant le heurtoir de pierre en forme d'aigle je donnais trois coups sec avec. Aussitôt une voix douce s'éleva :

_-Je ne possède ni poumon, ni branchies,_

_Pourtant sans oxygène je n'ai plus de vie._

Je soupire, c'est un classique celui-là.

-Je suis le feu.

\- _Exact._

Le mur se met à trembler et une porte se dessine lentement dans la pierre. Sans attendre que celle-ci ait fini de s'ouvrir, je me glisse par l'interstice et entre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle avec un grand sourire. C'est une vaste pièce circulaire, d'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentent les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donne sur les montagnes et le plafond en forme de dôme est parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflètent sur la moquette bleu nuit. Face à la porte, dans une niche, se dresse une haute statue de marbre blanc de Rowena Serdaigle. La pièce est meublée avec des fauteuils en cuirs confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Sur la droite en entrant un escalier majestueux conduit aux dortoirs.

Normalement les élèves d'une autre maison n'ont pas le droit d'être là mais Valentine est préfète et extrêmement populaire, du coup ses condisciples ferment les yeux lorsqu'ils me voient passer. Depuis le temps, ils ont l'habitude !

-Alors Potter on traine encore dans des endroits interdit ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es une Serdaigle mal répartie !

Le garçon qui se tient face à moi est Aiden Praven, préfet en chef, 18 ans, excellent élève et mignon à croquer.

-Salut Aiden, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Toi et les autres vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

-Ouais toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma dernière année ici… T'as de la chance il te reste encore cinq ans.

-Oui mais au moins tes BUSE sont derrière toi. Moi j'appréhende déjà les miennes.

-Ah c'est pas faut.

-Tu les as toute eus ?

-Toute. Et avec deux optimal. se rengorge-t-il. Maintenant je dois me surpasser pour les ASPIC. Qu'es que t'as pris comme matières supplémentaires ?

-Soins aux créatures magiques et Etude des runes.

-Ah j'aurais parié sur Etude des moldus pourtant !

-Ouais mais le truc c'est que mon père et ma tante ont étés élevés par des moldus et que mon grand-père est un cinglé de leurs technologies, du coup j'en sais déjà pas mal.

-Justement t'aurais pu avoir de bonnes notes facilement !

Sa réplique me donne envie de rire. Aiden n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il voudrait le faire croire. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre j'entends un rire au-dessus de ma tête. Je reconnaitrais ce timbre entre mille. Valentine descend l'escalier joyeusement et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une rivière de cheveux noirs qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

-Joyeuse nouvelle année Lil' !

-Joyeuse nouvelle année à toi aussi Valentine. je lui répond en riant. Tu as décidé de me tuer ou quoi ?

Tout à coup elle s'écarte avec un air mi alarmé mi surpris.

-Bien sûr que non enfin ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !

Valentine est comme ça, parfois elle a tendance à tout prendre au premier degré.

-Ah bon ça me rassure parce qu'il y a une minute, on aurait dit que tu voulais m'étouffer !

-T'es bête ! Soupire-t-elle. Et tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Sérieusement ! Tu as pris de bonnes résolutions cette année ?

-Je suis sérieuse Lili c'est le règlement !

-Pff ! Depuis quand on en a quelque chose à faire du règlement ! Aller viens je meurs de faim, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

-Mais Lili..! Je suis préfète… rechigne-t-elle.

-Exactement, et c'est pour ça, qu'en tant que préfète, il serait mal vu que tu arrives en retard à ton premier cours de la première matinée de l'année. Donc tu dois prendre ton petit-déjeuner tout de suite, autrement dit tu dois venir avec moi !

J'adore quand elle me regarde comme ça. Son air mi frustré mi attendris est celui que je préfère de tous les airs qu'elle a pu prendre en deux ans.

-Bon moi en tout cas je vais avec elle Valentine. Je meurs de faim. s'exclame tout à coup Aiden.

-Ecoute la voie de la sagesse. renchéri-je ravie.

-La sagesse !? Il pense avec son estomac ! se récrit-elle avec un air malheureux.

Mais elle nous suis tout de même, non sans cesser de marmonner une litanie de prédiction sur notre avenir, remplis selon elle de malheurs, accidents et catastrophe en tout genre.


	6. Chapitre 5

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nastesiasama : **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fais plaisir et ça motive ! Pour les fautes de Y c'est une de mes spécialité… Je vais essayer de corriger ça dans les précédents chapitres, mais je ne suis pas encore vraiment à l'aise avec l'utilisation du site donc ça prendra surement un peu de temps ! Non je n'ai pas lu Ginger la légende mais merci pour le conseil, j'irais y faire un tour quand j'aurais le temps (84 chapitres quand même :D). Oui il y aura du Scorpius/Rose, mais les couples ne sont pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans ma fic, c'est vraiment une histoire avant tout sur la famille et l'amitié. J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Les emplois du temps**

**Pdv Albus:**

\- Pitié Albus je n'ose pas regarder !

On y est. Lundi matin, premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard et distribution tant redouté des emplois du temps pour tout le monde, excepté les premières et deuxièmes années, qui ont les leurs sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune. Les veinards ! Le professeur Zabini chargée des potions, directrice des Serpentard et accessoirement, la tante de Scorpius, circule déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes dans la grande salle armé de sa baguette et d'une liasse de feuille encore vierge.

-Elle s'approche Albus ? gémi Kendra.

Depuis que les directeurs de maison se sont levés elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de nos futurs emplois du temps et de ses examens de quatrième année, complètement raté selon elle.

-Kendra, elle est là. chuchote Scorpius a l'oreille de la jeune fille tandis que Le professeur Zabini s'approche de moi.

-Potter, Potter, Potter… Ah oui. Un bien beau dossier, de brillants résultats aux examens, particulièrement en métamorphose. Arithmancie et Etude des runes, plus entrainements de Quiditch en options, c'est bien ça ?

-Tout à fait Professeur.

-Tenez dit-elle en me tendant une feuille fraichement recouverte d'horaire de cours. Au suivant. Ah oui monsieur Malfoy. Un bien beau dossier également, de brillants résultats aux examens, particulièrement en métamorphose. Arithmancie et Etude des runes, plus entrainements de Quiditch en options et… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me répéter ?

En disant cela elle nous adresse un sourire complice à Scorp et moi. Daphnée Zabini est loin d'être aussi sévère que la plupart des élèves le pense. Certes elle et son mari, Blaise Zabini étaient des mangemorts, mais comme beaucoup, ils en étaient plus par peur et ont purgé leur peine. Seul reste de leur ancienne vie cette fameuse marque au bras gauche. Cette marque a d'ailleurs choqué beaucoup de monde. En effet si la plupart des « ex-mangemorts » cache la leur sous des manches longes ou des sortilèges de dissimulation, notre professeur expose toujours la sienne bien en vue. « C'est le signe que je me suis racheté, je ne suis plus la même personne, mais je refuse de devenir quelqu'un qui fuit son propre passé ! » Voilà ce qu'elle a répondu lorsqu'un petit né-moldu courageux lui a demandé ce que c'était « ce truc noir » lors de ma première année.

En tout cas elle nous adore, et il n'est pas rare que le vendredi soir nous nous retrouvions, Scorpius, Kendra et moi, dans son bureau pour lui raconter notre semaine et boire une tasse de thé. Bien sûr c'est un secret. Il ne manquerait plus que de ternir sa réputation de « prof la plus horrible » !

Une fois les emplois du temps de Kendra et Scorpius en leur possession nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers notre premier cours : deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Si Scorp et moi avons le même emploi du temps, ce n'est pas le cas de Kendra qui a préféré prendre soin au créatures magiques et Etude des runes en matière supplémentaires lors de notre troisième année. De plus elle n'a pas les entrainements de Quiditch. En sortant nous croisons la bande de garçons de Griffondor de sixième année. Parmi eux James a le bras passé autour des épaules de Manuel Finnigan et ri aux éclats, sans doute en réponse à une blague de son meilleur ami. Devant eux Jared Hole et Vincent Towler nous adresse des regards glacials. Le rire de James s'éteint et son sourire disparait lorsqu'il se rend compte de ma présence.

-Albus. me salue-t-il.

-James. je lui répond d'un ton froid.

Nous nous fixons un bref instant dans les yeux et James semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravise et se tourne vers les trois autres.

-Venez, si on ne se dépêche pas d'aller manger, il n'y aura plus rien.

Les quatre garçons s'éloignent et nous nous remettons à marcher. La salle de défense contre les forces du mal est au premier étage et en passant par le grand escalier nous y sommes vite. Comme on est en avance, je me laisse tomber au sol et ramène mes jambes contre moi dans l'espoir de faire comprendre a mes deux comparses que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler. Mais c'est sans compter Scorpius qui se plante devant moi les bras croisé et me fixe d'un regard agacé.

-Alors ton frère et toi… vous êtes encore en froid ? tente-t-il.

-Pas envie d'en parler.

-Albus ...

-Bon d'accord on s'est ignoré presque tout l'été mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche.

-Il t'en veut toujours ? me demande-t-il la mine soudain soucieuse.

-Non ! Oui, peut-être… Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon si c'était le cas, il aurait raison.

Kendra qui, contrairement à son habitude, n'a pour l'instant pas dit un mot, soupire et s'accroupi a côté de moi.

-Non. chuchote-t-elle.

Je veux baisser la tête afin d'éviter son regard mais elle m'en empêche en glissant sa main cous mon menton.

-Quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'entends Albus ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce n'était la faute de personne. me murmure-t-elle avec douceur.

Ses grands yeux bleus sont inhabituellement sérieux quand elle se penche vers moi pour me donner un chaste baiser.

Sous ses apparences de gamine que rien n'atteint, Kendra a un cœur en or. Comme Scorpius et moi, elle s'est rapidement sentie à l'écart des autres élèves, elle n'a pas eu une enfance des plus facile, et aller vers les autres n'a jamais était son point fort. Alors on s'est rapproché, d'abord Kendra et moi, puis Scorp nous a rejoint et on ne s'est plus quitté tous les trois. L'année dernière les choses ont brusquement changé entre nous. Kendra et moi avons voulu faire une expérience, avoir notre première nuit d'amour ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, c'était plus comme un pacte. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, les premiers frissons… Bref suite a ça, on a commencé à sortir ensemble elle et moi. Scorpius disais que ça ne le dérangeait pas mais c'était évident qu'il se sentait mis à l' écart. Toute cette histoire a dégénéré sur la plus énorme, et unique dispute que j'ai jamais eu avec eux. Au final tout s'est terminé par le meilleur fou rire de tous les temps quand Kendra a hurlé sous le coup de la colère : « Si c'est ça qui te dérange tant j'ai qu'à coucher avec toi scorpius comme ça se sera réglé ! »

Cette phrase était tellement horrible et tellement ridicule en même temps… Du coup Kendra et moi avons réalisé que notre relation était plus amicale qu'autre chose et nous avons arrêté de nous voir. Par la suite je n'ai jamais osé demander à aucun des deux s'ils avaient véritablement couché ensemble, c'est le seul sujet tabou entre nous trois. Et Kendra en profite de temps à autre pour me voler des baisers. Ça peut paraître curieux mais souvent c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour me rassurer. Comme maintenant par exemple.

-Toi tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Ma meilleure amie m'adresse un sourire timide et amorce un geste lent pour se relever. Je fais de même et lorsque, debout, nos regard se croisent à nouveau, je sais que son masque est de retour. Elle laisse rarement les gens voir ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Je pense que c'est à cause de son passé, quand son père était encore en vie. Mais elle ne s'en ait jamais ouverte ni à Scorpius ni à moi, et nous n'allons pas la forcer.

-Et oui que veux-tu c'est la puissance de la mandragore ratatinée ! s'exclame-t-elle alors dans un éclat de rire.

Cette remarque ramène définitivement la bonne humeur entre nous et nous nous mettons à parler avec animation de l'année à venir.

-Moi ce dont j'ai le plus hâte, c'est la métamorphose. A ce qu'il parait en cinquième année on étudie les sortilèges de disparition et d'apparition ! explique Scorpius de sa voix la plus passionnée.

-Oui se sera parfait pour vous-savez-quoi ! renchérit Kendra.

-Chuuuut ! Ca va pas ou quoi ! Cri le plus fort je crois qu'a Près-au-lard ils n'ont pas bien entendu !

-Oh ça va Al ! Il n'y a personne…

-Quand même. Tu sais bien qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles. On en parlera ce soir au salon violet.

Le salon violet. Une des nombreuses et extraordinaires merveilles de Poudlard. Nous l'avons découvert en première année grâce à la carte du Maraudeur que James m'avait prêté pour que je ne me perde pas lors de mon premier mois à l'école. Bien sûr aujourd'hui si je voulais la lui emprunter je devrais la voler, mais passons. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, nous étions au rez-de-chaussée Kendra et moi, quand un détail de la carte a attiré notre attention. Juste à notre droite se trouvait la porte de la salle des professeurs, encadré par deux gargouilles de pierre à l'air peu commode. Un peu plus loin, toujours sur la droite, une autre porte, plus petite, masquait l'entrée de la salle des préfets et des capitaines des équipes de Quiditch. Jusque-là tout paraissait normal. Mais en regardant bien sur la carte, on pouvait remarquer une petite pièce encastré entre les deux salles, pièce dont aucun accès n'était visible. Intrigué, ma meilleure amie et moi avions tapé sur toutes les pierres du mur nu, essayé tous les sors que nous connaissions, tenté d'interroger la carte mais rien. La salle refusait catégoriquement de nous ouvrir ses portes. Dépité nous avions fini par abandonner.

Deux mois plus tard j'avais de nouveau emprunté la carte pour marauder dans les couloirs avec Kendra, et Scorpius s'était joint à nous. Malheureusement, un soir, à peine sortie de notre salle commune, nous avions croisé Miss Teigne, la chatte de notre Concierge, Rusard. Comme le professeur Binns ce dernier est un fantôme. D'après mes parents il a refusé de se priver de tant d'occasion de torturer les élèves en mourant et a préférée revenir sous une forme qui peut traverser les murs ! Pas génial pour nous ! Effrayés à l'idée de le voir apparaitre, Scorp, Kendra et moi avions pris la fuite pour finalement nous retrouver caché dans un placard à balais du premier étage. Là pris de panique, j'avais trébuché sur un tuc par terre et était tombé sur une pile de seaux créant un boucan monstre. Ce soir-là, nous n'avons dû notre salut qu'au réflexe de Kendra qui, d'un geste rapide, pris la cape d'invisibilité de mon père qu'elle savait cachée dans ma poche et nous en recouvrit tous les trois. Une fois le fantôme partis, j'avais voulu voir ce sur quoi j'avais trébuché. C'est là que nous l'avions découverte. Une trappe munie d'un heurtoir en forme de lapin, situé juste au-dessus de la fameuse salle dans laquelle Kendra et moi n'avions pas pu entrer. Nous venions de découvrir la salle qui serait notre refuge pendant quatre ans.

Nous l'avons baptisé le salon violet en raison de la couleur de ses murs. Ces derniers sont molletonnés, tout comme le plafond, si bien qu'on se croirait enfermé dans un gigantesque oreiller. Dans un des coins de la salle il y a une grande cheminé autour de laquelle sont disposés des poufs, des coussins et des fauteuils. Plus loin on trouve même un lit deux places a côtés du quel une armoire contient quelques affaires de rechange au cas où l'un de nous s'endormirait dans la salle. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une grande table entouré de chaises confortables, idéale pour travailler. Le mur du fond est recouvert par une immense bibliothèque. Si celle-ci était vide a notre arrivé, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. En effet nous l'avons remplie au fur et à mesure de livre de magies pris dans les manoirs de mes deux amis ou dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Nous entreposons également nos vieux livres de cours et nos notes. Le côté pratique de cette salle réside dans le fait qu'elle soit totalement insonorisée, ce qui fait que nous pouvons nous hurler dessus sans risquer qu'on nous entende ! De plus le lapin, enfin le heurtoir en forme de lapin de la trappe, a finalement consenti à reprendre son service de gardien et à demander un mot de passe sans quoi il ne s'ouvrirait pas. Nous avons choisis le mot tous les trois et nous ne l'avons pas changé depuis notre première année.

-D'accord, d'accord, 20h30, après le repas ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.

Sur ce, le reste de notre classe commence à arriver par petit groupes de deux ou trois, et nous cessons de parler pour rentrer en classe.

Please, laissez des reviews !


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : La Perfection a un détail près.**

**Pdv James :**

Exaspéré. C'est le mot parfait pour décrire ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle. Je fixe mon assiette sans la voir. Autour de moi mes camarades de Gryffondor savourent le premier petit déjeuner de l'année avec des rires joyeux. Nous venons juste de récupérer nos emplois du temps et les conversations au sujet des cours de chacun vont bon train. Mais pour une fois je ne participe pas à l'allégresse générale. Comme un étranger. Mon propre frère me regarde dorénavant comme si j'étais un étranger… Les œufs au plat dans mon assiette ont l'air de deux gros yeux jaunes et accusateurs. Bon d'accord, je l'ai battu à froid pendant tout l'été mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Comment étais-je sensé réagir après l'épisode de l'année dernière ? Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience du changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Je ne retrouverais plus jamais l'Albus de mon enfance.

Petit il était timide, réservé. Tous les deux nous étions inséparables. Albus m'aurait suivi au bout du monde. Nous inventions des jeux, jouions au Quiditch dans le salon et subissions les réprimandes de Maman… Si vous lui demandez il vous dira surement que je l'ai traumatisé et il est vrai que je lui ai parfois fait subir de sacrés tourments. Comme par exemple la fois où j'ai remplis son oreiller et sa couette d'un mélange du Whisky Pur Feu de Papa et de la sauce tomate de Maman ! Ou la fois ou je lui ai brulé les cheveux dans son sommeil ! Enfin tout ça ce ne sont que des chamailleries de frère, rien de bien méchant ! Et même si mes blagues avaient le don de terroriser mon petit frère, je n'ai jamais douté qu'il me rejoindrait à Gryffondor ! Et ce même si je n'ai cessai de lui dire qu'il irait à Serpentard. Une fois encore, ce n'était que des chamailleries de frère. Vous n'imaginez pas ma stupeur lorsque le choixpeau avait lâché son « Serpentard » sans appel lors de la cérémonie de la répartition.

La salle avait était plongé dans le silence pendant trois bonnes minutes mais elles m'avaient semblé durer des heures. J'étais figé sur mon banc, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Un instant je me suis vu me levant afin d'aller secouer ce ridicule couvre-chef parlant en débitant un torrent d'insanité. Merlin seul sait comment j'avais réussi à me retenir, mais j'avais fini par reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mon regard s'était alors tout naturellement dirigé vers mon petit frère. Je m'attendais à trouver un Albus perdu, désespéré et, qui sait, au bord des larmes, mais non. Il souriait l'air serein, ce qui était un exploit compte tenu de son état avant la cérémonie ! Sans tenir compte du silence pesant qui régnait, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des verts et argents. Un instant nos yeux se croisèrent. Et dans le regard de mon petit frère je lisais soudain beaucoup de choses. Un peu de tristesse, beaucoup de fierté et d'impatience mais aussi, et c'était bien nouveau pour lui, comme une pointe de défi. Albus brisa notre échange de regards en s'asseyant aux côtés de celui qui deviendrait par la suite son meilleur ami. La colère avait alors pris le dessus face au désarroi que j'avais ressenti à l'annonce du Choixpeau. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Pire, un Weasley par sa mère à Serpentard ! Tous mes camarades de Gryffondor avaient à présent les yeux fixés sur moi. Certains semblaient réellement désolés pour moi, tandis que d'autres rigolaient ouvertement en me montrant du doigt. Ce soir-là, j'avais eu la sensation que rien de bon ne viendrait de cette répartition. J'ignorais encore à quel point j'avais raison.

Si au début, Albus sembla fidèle à lui-même, le poison des Serpentard, et tout particulièrement celui de ce petit scorpion vicieux de Malfoy, ne tarda pas à s'insinuer en lui. Adieu le gentil petit frère de mon enfance, adieu le doux et serviable Albus que tout le monde appréciait et chouchoutait ! Place à Albus, le prince des Serpentard ! Plutôt discret dans les couloirs et en cours, mon jeune frère se révéla cependant vite être le meilleur élève de son année dans toutes les matières. S'il ne prend pas ouvertement part au célèbre conflit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il n'est jamais loin lors d'une bagarre et il n'est pas rare de le voir intervenir d'un geste de la main ou d'un discret claquement de langue lorsque les choses menacent de tourner mal.

Comme Lily et moi, Albus a hérité de Papa le magnétisme/autorité des Potter. Nos amis nous respectent et nous écoutent, parfois même nous obéissent naturellement. C'est assez difficile à expliquer en réalité. Lily est celle qui a le plus reçu de cet étrange talent. Mais revenons à mon frère. En quatre ans, il ne s'est rendu coupable d'aucune – et je dis bien « aucune » – infractions officielles – et je dis bien « officielles »- du règlement de l'école. Bref, Albus Potter ne se fait pas prendre. Jamais. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, certains tours joués à mes amis ou à moi sont clairement de son fait, comme le dortoir des Gryffondor couvert de sauce tomate et aspergé de whisky Pur Feu par exemple ! Mais cette fois non plus, il ne s'est pas fait prendre. En plus de la cape d'invisibilité héritée de notre père, Albus est intelligent et méthodique il ne fonce jamais tête baissée, et dispose d'un excellent appui de la part des autres élèves de sa maison, qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à abandonner lorsque la situation devient trop dangereuse. Typiquement Serpentard !

\- A quoi tu penses James ? Tu n'as rien mangé ! me demande mon meilleur ami avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

\- Oh c'est pas grand-chose, t'inquiète… Je ressasse juste des vieux trucs par rapport à Albus.

\- Tu devrais penser à autre chose, me répond-il en me pointant une saucisse dessus, c'est rien qu'un petit con ton frangin.

\- Ouais mec, t'as pas tort, je lui réponds en me forçant à rire.

\- Un peu que j'ai pas tort, avec le coup de l'année dernière, je suis bien placé pour le savoir quand même !

Cette remarque me fait immédiatement grimacer.

\- Parle-moi Manu, fais-moi penser à autre chose, tu veux ?

Aussitôt, le visage de mon meilleur ami s'éclaire et il se lance dans un long monologue sur notre sujet favori : le Quiditch. Manuel Finnigan est vraiment un garçon formidable. Son père et le mien sont de vieux amis, ce qui fait que Manu vient souvent passer une partie de l'été à la maison. C'est quelqu'un de courageux et droit, sur qui on est sûr de pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances. Sa sœur est le seul point sur lequel nous sommes en désaccord. Juliette et Manu sont extrêmement proches, et cela ne me plaît que très modérément. Elle a beau être à Gryffondor, cette fille n'en reste pas moins insupportable. Elle partage son dortoir avec Rose, et je sais que cette dernière ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus. Froide et cassante quand on tente de l'aborder, Juliette passe le plus clair de son temps seule et n'a, à ma connaissance, aucun ami en dehors de son frère. Avec lui cependant, son attitude change du tout au tout : mielleuse, elle lui parle à l'oreille et approuve tout ce qu'il dit. S'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle le drague ! Enfin bref, Manu a tendance à faire passer sa sœur avant tout le reste et même avant ses études et pire encore, avant ses meilleurs amis, y compris moi ! Bien évidemment, il ne supporte pas la moindre remarque par rapport à ça, et nous n'en parlons donc jamais.

Les deux autres garçons qui partagent notre dortoir se nomment Jared Hole et Vincent Towler. Jared est le guignol de la bande. Il est né-moldu et ses parents sont propriétaires d'une confiserie dans le centre de Londres. Avec son sourire quasi-indestructible et sa collection de blagues, c'est un ami précieux. Vincent, lui, est comme Manu et moi issu d'une famille de sorcier. C'est un enfant unique légèrement capricieux et égocentrique de temps à autre, mais il a toujours de supers idées contre les Serpentard. Je suis donc loin d'être à plaindre et la vie à Poudlard suit son cours plutôt tranquillement.

\- James ?

\- Oui Manu.

\- Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

\- Euh non, désolé… Je lui réponds sur un ton coupable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui enfin ? s'exclame tout à coup Jared. Il affiche un air contrarié et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je veux m'excuser une seconde fois, mais Vincent me prend de vitesse.

\- C'est pas sa faute, Jared, c'est à cause de l'amour ! Notre petit Jamesinouchet n'a pas encore vu sa chérie aujourd'hui ! dit-il d'un air goguenard.

\- Ah, voilà qui explique tout ! reprend un Jared dont le visage s'est éclairé d'un immense sourire.

\- Ça suffit les mecs… Sérieusement, il faut que vous vous trouviez un autre sujet de conversation ! Et Mélissa n'est pas l'amour de ma vie !

\- Oh le menteur, il est amoureux… chantonnent doucement mon meilleur ami, vite rejoints par les deux autres.

Mélissa Daudrelle. Le dernier rouage de ma vie parfaite. Ma petite amie a un an de moins que moi, c'est la meilleure amie de Rose et Janice. Gryffondor dans l'âme, c'est une fille comme je les aime : forte et brillante, elle ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Comme moi, elle est très populaire, et l'année dernière, tous nos amis nous ont plus ou moins poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est vrai que nos réactions sont souvent identiques. Nous sommes tous les deux des leaders, d'excellents élèves en défense contre les forces du mal, et deux grands séducteurs ! En clair, tout nous rassemblaient, et honnêtement, je ne regrette rien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une fille. Du fait de nos centres d'intérêts communs, nous n'avons jamais de disputes ou d'embarras de conversation. Je sais que je peux tout lui confier et vice-versa. Non, vraiment, tout va bien entre nous. Si Manu et les autres me charrient autant, c'est qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, je leur ai dit tout à fait par hasard que je me voyais bien finir ma vie marié à Mélissa. Depuis, ils sont intimement convaincus que j'ai perdu la tête et appellent Mélissa « l'amour de la vie de Jamesinouchet ». N'importe quoi. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que c'est la vérité. Comme je l'ai dit, Mélissa et moi sommes plus ou moins faits pour être ensemble, et comme nous ne nous disputons jamais… Albus m'a un jour demandé si je l'aimais. Oui, du moins, il me semble. J'ai connu beaucoup de filles et je pense être en mesure de dire que ce que je partage avec Mélissa, c'est de l'amour. Il est possible que je me trompe, mais dans ce cas-là, je finirais bien par m'en rendre compte, non ? Pour l'instant, je le ressens ainsi.

\- Oh le menteur, il est amoureux !

\- Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin avec ça ! Ça commence sérieusement à devenir pénible.

Et ni une ni deux, je ramasse mon sac et je quitte la Grande salle, laissant derrière moi trois garçons à l'air abasourdi et un petit-déjeuner intact.

Il est vrai que je ne m'emporte que très rarement avec eux, mais bizarrement, cette rengaine me fait sortir de mes gonds. Je m'aperçois trop tard que mes pas m'ont conduit devant la salle de professeurs. Cette constatation n'aurait pas été très alarmante en soi, si le fantôme de notre cher concierge monsieur Rusard ne se trouvait pas devant la porte.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici M. Potter ?

Et merde.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Étranges comportements.**

**Pdv Hugo :**

Non mais quel idiot. Cette pensée est la seule à peu près cohérente que j'arrive à avoir tandis que je traverse le parc. Prendre soin aux créatures magique en option est probablement la pire bêtise que j'ai jamais faîte. Je me rassure en fixant la nuque de Daniel qui marche devant moi. Heureusement que lui aussi a choisi cette matière stupide, au moins je ne serais pas seul. Non mais quelle idée aussi de nous faire traverser le parc pour aller en cours ! Au moins quand on est dans une salle de classe je peux me mettre au fond et dessiner en faisant semblant de prendre des notes, tandis que là… En plus le prof c'est Hagrid, ça va le vexer si je n'écoute pas. Je l'aime bien Hagrid il a toujours était très gentil avec moi, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Je suis un élève médiocre et ce dans toutes les matières, sauf peut-être vol sur balais mais il n'y a des cours que jusqu'en deuxième année. Le professeur Kluver qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal a quasiment admis qu'elle n'a jamais vue un élève aussi peu doué et aussi peu intéressé par sa matière. C'est vrai que la plupart des cours m'ennuient.

Depuis tout petit je vois mes parents se servir de la magie pour les taches quotidienne mais à la différence de Rose je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de les imiter. Quand nous étions enfants ma mère nous prenait sur ses genoux ma sœur et moi et nous lisait des histoires comme Les Contes de Beedle le Barde et même quelques fables moldus de temps en temps. A la fin de l'histoire du soir elle nous disait souvent que les plus belles choses, les plus importantes, doivent être réalisé sans magie. Bien sûr à l'entrée de Rose à Poudlard les choses ont légèrement changé à la maison. C'est normal après tout. Ma sœur a grandi, j'ai grandi, nous avons changés. Je ne suis pas sûr de toujours apprécier ce changement.

Quand le professeur Londubat vient diner à la maison il dit que je lui ressemble. Comme moi, il n'était pas spécialement doué pour la magie à l'école mais il a fini par trouver sa voie. Il dit que les choses vont « s'arranger ». J'espère que c'est vrai. En revanche je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de ressembler plus que ça à notre professeur de botanique. Neuville a beau être quelqu'un de très sympathique il y a quelque chose de glacial en lui comme une blessure qui n'aurait jamais cicatrisé. Il est très solitaire et n'a pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de ma famille. Oncle Harry dit que la guerre l'a changé. C'est peut-être vrai. La guerre a changé beaucoup de monde selon Maman. Enfin dans mon cas même la botanique ne me passionne pas et je collectionne les morsures de plantes carnivores au grand dam de Rose qui doit sans cesse venir me voir à l'infirmerie ! C'est aussi pour cette raison que je redoute tant ce cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve devant Madame Pomfresh le premier jour !

-Par ici !

Hagrid vient d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte de sa cabane qui trône en bordure de la forêt interdite.

-Aller, aller, n'ayez pas peur !

Avec Daniel nous échangeons un regard complice. Avec ses petits yeux noirs et sa barbes hirsute il est vrai qu'Hagrid n'inspire que très moyennement confiance. Mais au fond, tout Poudlard sait que ce n'est qu'un « gros nounours au cœur tendre », comme dirait mon meilleur ami. A part les né-moldus de première année durant la première semaine personne n'a et n'aura jamais peur de lui.

-L'essentiel des cours et des évaluations se passera dans l'espace situé derrière ma maison à côtés du potager. Pour certaine fois il faudra aller dans la forêt… mais ce sera pour plus tard.

-Génial manquait plus que ça. me chuchote Daniel. La Forêt…

Le géant jette un œil sur ce qui semble être un emploi du temps qu'il tient à la main.

-Troisième année c'est bien ça ?

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourt le groupe d'élève à présent rassemblé devant lui.

-Bien, bien… On va commencer, suivez-moi.

Comme le professeur l'a annoncé nous contournons la cabane.

-Alors vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou trois et venir prendre une de ces boîtes ici. Ensuite vous irez vous installer sur les tables là-bas. nous explique le demi-géant en désignant successivement une pile de boîtes près de lui et des longues tables de travail situées près d'un petit potager juste derrière la cabane.

En soupirant Daniel m'attrape la main.

-Aller viens allons vite chercher une boîte avant que l'un de ces stupide Gryffondor ne veuille se mettre avec nous.

Je tente tant bien que mal de réfréner les battements de mon cœur qui se sont brusquement accélérés au contact de la main de mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'es que tu as contre les Gryffondor ?

Ses beaux yeux bruns pétillent de malice alors qu'il me répond d'une voix douce.

-Rien mais je pensais que ce serais mieux de rester tous les deux non ?

-Euh oui… sans doute…

Et comme d'habitude son sourire charmeur me fait oublier qu'il vient juste de m'insulter, moi et toute ma maison par la même occasion. Une fois la boîte récupérée nous nous installons sur une petite table légèrement à l'écart des autres pour en examiner le contenu.

-Mais qu'es que c'est que ces machins ? me souffle Daniel d'un ton dégouté.

-Des veracrasses.

L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec pour mère Hermione Weasley c'est que même en étant le pire des imbéciles, on finit par avoir un minimum de culture générale.

-Bien, donc ! s'exclame Hagrid de sa grosse voix. Qui peut me dire ce que sont ces créatures ?

-Des veracrasses. s'exclame Daniel en me prenant de vitesse.

-Excellent, dix points pour Poufsouffle !

-Tu exagère ! je chuchote en me tournant vers lui. Pour une fois que j'ai la réponse à une question !

-Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide. Et puis ce n'ai pas la première fois que tu te fais doubler. Maintenant chut, j'aimerais prendre des notes.

Un instant je veux dire quelque chose mais je me ravisse. A quoi bon de toute façon. Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à commencer l'année en me disputant avec mon meilleur, et seul ami.

-Les veracrasses bougent très peu et peuvent atteindre vingt-cinq centimètres de long. Leur aliment préféré est la laitue mais ils mangent presque tout ce qui est d'origine végétale. En ce qui concerne leur utilité ils sont principalement élevés pour leur mucus, très utilisé en potions. Oh et ils n'ont pas de dents. repris Hagrid. Bien, l'exercice d'aujourd'hui va consister à faire manger votre veracrasse. Pour cela je vais passer vous distribuer différentes plantes. Vous avez des questions ?

Un garçon de Poufsouffle leva la main.

-Comment on fait pour trouver la tête monsieur ?

Un éclat de rire général retentit. Je jette un œil à l'intérieur de notre boîte. C'est vrai que l'espèce de gros ver à la peau marron foncé qui se tortille devant moi n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir de tête, et encore moins de bouche.

-On a qu'à mettre un mâle et une femelle ensemble et voir par quel côté ils font…

-Daniel ! T'es dégueulasse !

Mais mon meilleur ami est plié en deux par sa propre blague et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un demi-sourire. Tout à coup un craquement attire mon attention. Ça vient de la lisière de la forêt. J'entends vaguement Daniel me demander ou je vais avant de me mettre à marcher en direction du bruit. Ce-dernier retentit de nouveau. Cette fois je pense que tout le monde l'a entendu. C'est une sorte de grincement plus qu'un craquement. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets subitement à avoir peur. Pas pour moi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va se produire quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais. J'ai atteint les premiers arbres et je pose doucement ma main sur le tronc d'un chêne. Tout semble calme à présent.

-Est-ce que ça va Hugo ?

La question me fait sursauter. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'Hagrid m'avait suivi. Je tourne la tête vers la classe, ils me dévisagent tous dans un silence presque religieux.

-Oui oui, ça va. J'ai juste… je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers la forêt. Rien…

C'est alors que ça se produisit. D'un coup la terre se mit à trembler me forçant à serrer le tronc du chêne contre moi pour ne pas tomber. Des cris venant de derrière moi m'indiquèrent que le reste des élèves sentaient eux aussi le sol bouger sous leurs pieds. C'est en scrutant les bois que je compris. Des Chevaux. Un troupeau de chevaux se dirigeait droit sur nous.

-Sous les tables ! eu le temps de hurler Hagrid et ils déboulèrent.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je compris mon erreur, ce n'était pas des chevaux, c'était des licornes. Leurs pelages argentés luisaient au soleil et leurs cornes semblaient tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Je restais un instant ébahit. Elles étaient magnifiques. Comme un ouragan le troupeau me dépassa, se dirigeant droit vers le reste de la classe. Les licornes piétinèrent le potager, renversèrent les tables, détruisirent les barrières puis, aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, elles disparurent en direction du lac. Le tremblement du sol ce calma progressivement à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient. Lentement les élèves sortirent de sous les tables et de la cabane ou certains s'étaient réfugié. Je reconnu avec soulagement Daniel parmi eux. Il semblait légèrement sonné mais cela ne l'empêchât pas de se ruer sur Hagrid et moi.

-Mais qu'es qui s'est passé bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le géant tourna sa grosse tête hirsute vers lui. Il arborait un air hébété qui nous aurait probablement fait rire en temps normal mon meilleur ami et moi.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Petit à petit toute la classe se réunie autour d'Hagrid qui arborait toujours un air aussi hébété.

-C'est très étrange. D'ordinaire il me faut des jours de pistages pour dénicher une seule licorne alors tout le troupeau… hors de la forêt… c'est… c'est…

Un instant le demi-géant sembla perdu dans ses pensées puis il se reprit.

-En tout cas le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons la prochaine fois, vous pouvez retourner au château.

Encore une fois en temps normal finir les cours près de quarante minutes avant l'heure aurait provoqué d'incessants cris de joie chez mes camarades mais là, la plupart semblaient déçu de ne pas en apprendre d'avantage sur l'étrange phénomène. Alors que j'allais ramasser mon sac et faire comme les autres, Hagrid me retint.

-Un instant Hugo, je dois te parler.

Las je retournais sur mes pas et m'assis sur le siège miraculeusement intact que me désignait le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

-Alors à ton avis qu'est qui a poussé ces pauvres bêtes à venir massacrer mon potager ?

Mentalement je m'étais préparé à devoir parler de mon étrange comportement précédent le tremblement mais le demi-géant ne semblais pas vouloir abordes le sujet et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Hagrid sourit.

-Je crois que si. Réfléchit, pense à ce que tu as vu, à ce que tu as ressenti.

Mes yeux se fermèrent un instant et l'évidence m'apparut.

-Elles avaient peur.

-Exact Hugo. En fait je pense même qu'elles étaient terrifiées. Tu sais les licornes sont les créatures les plus pures qui soit et seule une autre créature, une créature des ténèbres aurait pu les effrayer a ce point.

-Il y a de telle créature dans la forêt interdite ?

-En principe non mais de toute évidence… Aller je crois que je t'ais assez ennuyé comme ça, tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.

Lentement je me levais et me saisis de mon sac. Cependant une question me tournait dans la tête.

-Vous êtes inquiet Hagrid ?

Le demi-géant ne répondit pas.


	9. chapitre 8 partie 1

**Chapitre 8 : Le début des ennuis.**

**Pdv Albus :**

Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent d'un air suppliant.

-Albus… s'il te plait… chuchote-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois malade quand même ?

-Bon ça va, ça va, je soupire. Je vais aller te la chercher ton écharpe…

Aussitôt les larmes qui avaient commencé à gagner ses yeux disparurent et le visage de Kendra s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour me remercier mais je ne lui en laissé pas le temps.

-La prochaine fois que tu l'oublies dans le dortoir tu te débrouilles, ok ?!

-Oui, oui…

Sur le chemin qui mène au cachot je songe que cette file va finir par me rendre cinglé. Je suis sûr que si elle me le demandait avec ses petits yeux de chien battu, je pourrais me jeter dans le lac pour lui rapporter sa satanée écharpe. Que Kendra ait subitement envie de la mettre alors qu'il est midi ne me surprend que peu, mais qu'elle me manipule aussi facilement !

En descendant les escaliers je songe avec un pincement au cœur que je vais devoir les remonter au retour. Il faudrait vraiment faire installer des ascenseurs à Poudlard !

J'imagine la scène d'ici ! Un rire silencieux me secoue. Je tourne à droite dans un couloir humide et m'arrête net. Dès chuchotements proviennes d'un peu plus loin devant moi. En soi cette constatation n'a rien de bien inquiétant, seulement il est midi et tous les élèves sont en ce moment même en train de prendre leurs repas dans la grande salle. Je souris en me demandant sur quel comploteur je vais mettre la main cette fois. Quand on est un Serpentard ce genre de chose est en effet monnaie courante. Silencieusement, je m'accroupi derrière une colonne et me prépare à prendre le groupe d'élèves par surprise, quand je prends soudain conscience d'un fait non négligeable qui m'avait échappé jusque-là. Je ne comprends rien. J'entends pourtant parfaitement mais cela ressemble étrangement à une autre langue. Je commence à être mal à l'aise, comme si je n'avais rien à faire ici, à écouter ces étranges chuchotements. Ces derniers me rappellent un peu trop la description que Papa nous a faite du fourchelangue, la langue des serpents. Il le parle couramment mais jamais devant James, Lily ou moi. Je crois qu'il a bien trop peur que l'un de nous le comprenne.

Le chuchotement se rapproche. D'un geste lent je m'empare de ma baguette. J'ai comme l'intuition que je risque d'en avoir besoin bientôt... En effet l'ombre de ce qui est à l'origine de l'étrange bruit se découpe sur la pierre du couloir et ce n'est clairement pas humain. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. La créature, car il s'agissait bien d'une créature, apparu et se jeta sur moi. Je roulais aussitôt sur le côté en tentant d'analyser ce que je venais d'apercevoir.

La chose qui venait de tenter de me tuer avait la peau parcheminée d'un gris vaseux qui ressortait à peine dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ses yeux en revanche brillaient d'un éclat rouge vif inquiétant. L'ensemble ressemblait à une sorte d'oiseau aux serres recourbées et aux immenses ailes qui m'évoquaient celles des sombrals telles qu'elles sont représentés dans les livres. Le tout était couronné d'une toute petite tête pour le moins hideuse et presque entièrement occupée par une bouche dont les coins s'étiraient en un sourire plein de dents. La chose repassa à l'attaque et je dû de nouveau me jeter au sol. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque les serres de là créatures frôlèrent le sommet de mon crâne. Je me mis à courir le long du couloir en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un. N'importe qui mais quelqu'un. D'un geste distrait ma main se glissa dans mes cheveux. Je la retirais pleine de sang mais cela ne m'alarma pas outre mesure. J'ai tendance à saigner facilement, surtout de la tête. Non le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cette créature. Alors certes je n'avais pas pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques en option mais après toutes ces heures passées à étudier dans le salon violet avec Kendra et Scorpius, j'aurais pensé connaître toutes les formes de monstres, créatures et métamorphes du monde ! Apparemment je m'étais trompé et ça me mettais relativement mal à l'aise.

Je ne suis pas comme mon frère ! Je ne fonce pas au-devant du danger sans un minimum de préparation ! En général, j'aime avoir un plan. Comme dit tante Hermione, planifier, c'est contrôler ! Mais dans le cas présent, comment savoir si un stupéfix ne risque pas de renforcer cette créature ?

Pendant un quart d'heure, je me contentais donc de tourner et de virer dans ces couloirs que je connaissais heureusement comme ma poche. Je passais deux fois devant le bureau du professeure Zabini avec le vague espoir que cette dernière aurait séché le repas du midi et viendrait à mon secours, mais personne ne vint. Je haletais bruyamment et je savais que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Jusqu'à maintenant, ma maîtrise du terrain m'avait avantagé. En effet, la créature semblait avoir du mal à déployer ses ailes dans les couloirs étroits et se cognait systématiquement dans les murs lors des virages. Malheureusement, je ralentissais indéniablement et la chose gagnait du terrain.

Espérer de l'aide étant vain, il fallait changer de stratégie. Tenter de rejoindre les escaliers ? Non, l'ascension me ralentirait encore plus et mon compte serait bon. Me battre ? Le problème de tout à l'heure restait entier. Je commençais à désespérer quand une idée de génie me vint. Je bifurquais à gauche et me retrouvais à environ une vingtaine de mètres du mur dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune. Priant pour que mon plan fonctionne, je me mis à hurler le mot de passe tout en accélérant. En face de moi, le mur s'ouvrit en deux. Je sentais sur ma nuque le souffle putride de la créature, et je dus puiser dans mes dernières forces pour parvenir à atteindre la salle commune. Dès que j'eus franchis le mur, ce dernier entreprit de se refermer. Comme au ralenti, je vis la chose fondre sur moi … et se faire écraser par le mur. Une mare de sang noirâtre se répandit sur le sol en éclaboussant abondamment ma robe et mon visage. Sans faire grand cas de l'état de ma tenue, je me laissai tomber avec soulagement dans un fauteuil.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Chuchotai-je en m'adressant au mur.

Seul le silence me répondit.

**Pdv Rose :**

Déjà ! Je me souviens que c'est la première chose que j'ai pensé quand Neuville, enfin, le professeur Londubat, est venu me dire à la fin du cours de botanique que Madame Pomfresh voulait me voir. Les années précédentes, je passais beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Entre les accidents d'Hugo, les bagarres de James et Mélissa et les blessures de quidditch de Lily et Albus … Moi-même, je ne me suis que très rarement blessée en jouant. J'imagine qu'étant batteuse, j'ai moins de chance de me prendre un cognard ! Enfin bref, ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais je ne me serais attendu à la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

Albus était assis sur un des nombreux lits et semblait en grande conversation avec oncle Harry et Lily. Sa robe était couverte d'un mélange de sang, de poussière et d'une pâte noirâtre que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Madame Pomfresh s'appliquait à lui étaler quelque chose à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui semblait prodigieusement agacer mon cousin. Au milieu de l'allée, tante Ginny semblait quant à elle se disputer avec le professeur McGonagall ! A présent légèrement inquiète, je m'avançais en direction d'Albus. Ce dernier sembla enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence et m'adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Salut Rosie.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Oncle Harry s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

-C'est une longue histoire Rose, si tu veux bien, nous allons attendre que James et Hugo nous rejoignent. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne voudraient pas rater une occasion de se moquer d'Albus.

Son ton était léger mais ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son inquiétude.

-D'ailleurs, les voilà.

En effet, James et Hugo venaient à leur tour de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie. Comme moi, ils se figèrent un instant sur le seuil avant de se diriger d'un même pas vers Albus, Lily, oncle Harry et moi. Je remarquai l'apparence débraillée de mon frère. Sa cravate était défaite, ses cheveux, d'ordinaire toujours si bien coiffés, semblaient emmêlés, et il avait de la terre sur son pantalon. Mentalement, je me promis de l'interroger plus tard.

-Bien, s'exclama oncle Harry en reprenant la parole. Je te laisse leur expliquer, Albus. Je vais … voir ce que fait ta mère.

En effet, des éclats de voix de plus en plus forts semblaient provenir de l'endroit où tante Ginny s'entretenait avec notre directrice.

-Je vais vous chercher une autre potion, Monsieur Potter. Je reviens, dit Madame Pomfresh. Et vous, soupira-t-elle d'un air sévère, tâchez de ne pas me le fatiguer !

Albus la regarda partir avec un soulagement évident.

-Alors Al, raconte ! s'exclama Lily, dès que l'infirmière fut assez loin pour ne plus nous entendre.

-J'ai été attaqué par une créature magique.

Il avait lancé ça comme lui seul aurait pu le faire, d'un ton morne et presque agacé. Lily parut soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Une créature ? Quelle créature ?

-Je n'en sais rien Lily, c'est bien là tout le problème ! reprit vivement mon cousin.

-Eh du calme frangin, dit Lily. Raconte-nous tout depuis le début.

A la fin du récit d'Albus, il y eut un silence puis James, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, poussa un petit rire moqueur.

-Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'était cette chose ?

-Je l'ai décrite aux parents et à McGonagall mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. Maman est juste devenue toute pâle et elle et la directrice sont parties discuter plus loin. Pourquoi, tu sais toi peut-être ?

-D'après ta description, ça me semble évident qu'il s'agit d'une furie. Oh, mais attend, c'est vrai que tu ne fais pas soin aux créatures magiques, lança James d'un air goguenard.

Je crois qu'Albus s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car McGonagall venait vers nous, accompagnée de ma tante et de mon oncle.

-Alors, dit-elle avec son air le plus pincé, la chose qui vous a attaqué était une furie Monsieur Potter.

A cet instant, si le regard d'Albus avait pu tuer, James serait mort dans la seconde.


	10. Chapitre 8 partie 2

**Partie 2 :**

**Pdv Rose :**

-La question est, s'exclama tante Ginny, s'adressant à nous pour la première fois depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie, que faisait donc un monstre dans une école pour jeunes sorciers ?

L'air de McGonagall se fit plus pincé encore, si toutefois c'était possible.

-Maman, commença James, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Un monstre ? Après tout, Albus n'a rien du tout.

Notre directrice lança un regard offusqué au plus vieux d'entre nous mais Ginny sembla au contraire se radoucir.

-Que sais-tu exactement à propos des furies, James ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-C'est un croisement entre un sombral et un hippogriffe, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Quoi d'autre ?

-En fait, c'est tout, on a abordé le sujet très brièvement avec Hagrid, mais …

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de lancer un regard goguenard à son frère.

-Les furies sont extrêmement dangereuses, reprit Ginny. D'une part parce qu'il s'agit d'une des créatures les plus rapide de notre monde et d'autre part parce qu'elles sont venimeuses. Le poison contenu dans les crocs et les griffes d'une furie est presque indétectable et peut tuer en moins de 24 heures. Non ne t'inquiète pas Albus, Pompom t'a déjà administrer un contrepoison, tu ne risques rien. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils qui avait amorcé un bref mouvement de panique.

-Mais j'aurais pu c'est ça ?!

Mon cousin avait à présent l'air à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

-Vous savez ce que toute cette histoire me rappelle ? nous demanda mon oncle d'une voix légèrement absente. Ma première année. Quelqu'un avait fait entrer un troll dans les cachots pour faire une diversion… Je me demande si… Mais non personne ne pourrait… Une furie..!

Derrière ses lunettes ses yeux se troublèrent. Il arborait le visage le plus grave que je lui ai jamais vu et tout d'un coup il articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sifflement rauque.

-Harry ! Ma tante venait de poser sa main sur le bras de son mari, brisant ainsi l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Tu étais encore en train de…

-Oh excuse-moi. Il semblait embarrassé et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si ce genre d'absence lui arrivait souvent.

-Donc, articula lentement Lily. Si j'ai bien compris tu penses que quelqu'un aurait pu faire entrer cette furie… exprès ?

Harry Potter jeta un étrange regard à sa fille. On aurait presque dit qu'il se demandait s'il devait lui mentir ou non, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, deux personnes déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie en courant. Scorpius Malfoy et Kendra Mills.

-Albus ! s'exclama Kendra en se précipitant vers le lit. Mais elle ne se jeta pas dans les bras de mon cousin comme je m'y attendais, se contentant de lui prendre la main. On a croisé le professeur Zabini, elle nous a raconté ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Al ! C'est de ma faute, si tu n'étais pas retourné chercher ma stupide écharpe…

-Voyons ne dits pas de bêtises Kendra, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la gronda gentiment Albus.

-Bien jeunes gens, tout cela est très touchant mais je dois aller discuter dans mon bureau avec Monsieur et Madame Potter. Miss Mills, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Daphné de vous prévenir. J'ai également fait appeler Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Potter et Miss Weasley. Je devais vous parler.

La directrice s'interrompit et nous regarda tour à tour d'un air si sérieux, que la température de la pièce sembla chuter instantanément de plusieurs degrés. C'était comme ça avec McGonagall, un simple regard avait le pouvoir de vous glacer jusqu'à la moelle.

-Tout d'abord vous ne devrais parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé vous m'entendez ? Inutile d'alerter tout le château !

-Mais professeurs, intervint Scorpius. Vous avez chargé le professeur Zabini de nettoyer la salle commune et pour ça elle a dû en condamner l'accès une bonne demi-heure ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas idiots, ils vont se poser des questions forcément. D'ailleurs je ne serais pas étonné que le bruit circule déjà. Albus n'était pas en cours et ses meilleurs amis et sa famille sont convoqué à l'infirmerie !

-Sans parler de votre présence Monsieur Potter, renchérie Kendra. Des élèves vous auront sûrement aperçu dans les couloirs. Tout ça va faire naître beaucoup trop de question si vous voulez mon avis.

Du coin de l'œil je vis James lever les yeux au ciel mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Kendra Mills venait de soulever un point non négligeable.

-Ils ont raison professeur, soupirai-je m'attirant les regards surpris de toute la pièce. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur une version des faits à peu près cohérente sinon… Et bien vous savez ce qu'on dit au sujet de la rumeur. Elle est comme une armée de gnome de jardin, une fois lâché il est impossible de s'en débarrasser.

-C'est bien là-dessus que je compte Miss Weasley. Nous allons, ou plutôt vous allez lancez une rumeur. Nous dirons qu'une des acromentules de la forêt interdite a réussi à se glisser dans les cachots. Monsieur Potter s'en ai débarrassé très rapidement mais s'est fait mordre ce qui explique la présence de ses parents. Les araignées restantes dans la forêt ont étés éliminées fin de l'histoire ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas prononcer le mot furie, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Nous nous consultâmes du regard. Hugo jouait négligemment avec un trou dans sa chemise et Albus semblait résigné. Lily elle, affichait une mine soucieuse, sans doute parfait reflet de la mienne. Quand à James, il fusillait Kendra du regard, laquelle ne s'en préoccupait pas, prise dans un débat de regards avec Malfoy.

Mais notre échange silencieux fut rompu par un reniflement impatient de notre directrice. Lily sursauta puis elle se redressa et, plantant son regard dans celui de Minerva McGonagall, elle dit lentement :

-Bien professeur, vous avez notre parole, nous serons silencieux.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Miss Potter.

Elle se tourna alors vers les trois Serpentards et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Albus haussa les épaules.

-Y a pas plus discret qu'un Serpentard. Quand il y aura une fuite, et je dis bien quand et pas si, elle ne viendra certainement pas de nous, marmonna-t-il. Mais si vous insistez alors d'accord on promet de n'en parler à personne.

La tension sembla retomber d'un coup aux mots de mon cousin. Notre directrice eu un bref rire sec puis elle reprit.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant hop hop hop, tous dans vos maisons ! Sauf vous Miss Mills, vous resterez veiller monsieur Potter.

Kendra paru ravi de sa mission, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de James qui n'osa pourtant pas contredire la directrice devant ses parents. Albus lui, ne se gêna pas.

-Mais je peux retourner au dortoir !

-Il n'en est pas question Monsieur Potter ! Je vous garde en observation pour la nuit.

Madame Pomfresh était de retour.

-C'est une bonne idée de me laisser Miss Mills pour m'aider Minerva, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je l'ais été… Maintenant dehors ! Oui même vous Monsieur Malfoy !

Scorpius nous suivi en maugréant. Nous avions presque atteint la porte de l'infirmerie lorsqu'un cri nous retint.

-Hey les jeunes ! Soyez prudents d'accord ? Vous tous.

Le regard vert émeraude du sauveur nous transperça un instant, puis comme si rien n'était arrivé il se retourna vers sa femme. Nous nous empressâmes de quitter l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir James, Lily, Hugo et moi nous prîmes en silence le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Curieusement Scorpius nous suivit et s'approcha de moi.

-Euh Rose, je peux te parler une minute ?

Sa demande me surprit tellement que je m'arrêtais net. Calmement il s'arrêtât à son tour et leva un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction, semblant attendre une réponse. Dis non, dis non…

-Oui bien sûr, m'entendis-je répondre

Oh bravo Rose ! Alors là vraiment tu fais fort ! Toi qui t'étais promis de garder tes distances ! Mais je fus coupé dans ma litanie de reproches intérieurs, par le sourire qui vint éclairer le visage du Serpentard. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer, qu'il était beau, ce sourire, vraiment très beau en fait. Il lui donnait un air différent de d'habitude, un air moins glacial, plus humain aussi.

-On marche ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête et nous nous remîmes en route en direction de mon dortoir. Mes cousins et mon frère étaient à présent loin devant nous. En temps normal, me retrouver ainsi seule avec Scorpius m'aurais terrifiée, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il régnait une atmosphère particulière sur le château. Après tout, dans un monde ou Albus se faisait attaquer par une furie, et ou le professeur McGonagall lançait des rumeurs, un Malfoy et une Weasley pouvaient bien se promener ensemble non ?

-Ca ne te gêne pas que je te raccompagne à la tour ? reprit le jeune homme.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, tu es déjà en train de me raccompagner.

Il rougit brusquement à mes paroles, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Mademoiselle Weasley ! Ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous moquer de moi, part le plus grand des hasards ?

-Moi ? Me moquer d'un Malfoy ? Jamais je n'oserais, rétorquais-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Il leva le nez au plafond d'un air faussement vexé, mais ne tint pas longtemps avant de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité. Allons bon, voilà que nous riions ensemble maintenant !

Curieuse, j'observais son visage. Si le Scorpius qui souriait était beau, le Scorpius en train de rire, avait l'air d'un ange. Mon estomac faisait de drôle de sauts périlleux, mais ça n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire.

-En fait Rose, je me demandais si tu accepterais de me rendre un service ? Tu pourrais me donner des cours d'Arithmancie ? J'ai du retard, et tu es la meilleure élève de la classe.

Le compliment me fit rosir. C'est vrai que je m'en sortais plutôt bien dans cette matière mais Albus était meilleur que moi. De plus, je n'avais pas souvenir que Scorpius ai eu des difficultés à suivre en classe d'Arithmancie l'année dernière. Non pas que je le surveillais, pas du tout !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que mous étions arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Aucun des membres de ma famille ne m'avait attendu, et j'en éprouvais un profond soulagement. Il valait mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble, tous les deux. Cette pensée ramena immédiatement dans mon esprit, toutes les bonnes raisons que j'avais de dire non au Serpentard. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le siens. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'acier… Mentalement je me préparais à y lire de la déception mais…

-Oui d'accord.

Mortifiée par ma propre réponse, je fis volte-face et passais par le trou du portrait, en le plantant là.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Murmures dans les couloirs.**

**Pdv Lily :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, mon humeur était légèrement différente de celle de la veille. C'est en soupirant que je me préparais pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Je retrouvais Valentine dans le hall avec un certain soulagement. J'avais une foule de chose à lui dire.

-Salut alors prête pour les cours... mais tu as une mine affreuse !

-Merci beaucoup Valentine...

Ma meilleure amie m'adressa une mine contrite.

-Désolée mais c'est vrai. Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-Pas beaucoup, en réalité il faut que je te parle.

C'est en le disant que je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'en avais besoin. Je jetais un regard dépité aux portes de la grande salle à l'intérieur de laquelle Valentine et moi mangions séparément. En plus James, Rose et Hugo devaient déjà être attablés et les voir était vraiment la dernière de mes envies en l'état actuel des choses. La Serdaigle semblait cependant avoir suivi mon regard.

-Si tu veux je vais piquer quelques toasts et on va manger dans un endroit tranquille où on pourra parler ?

-Merci Valentine, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle m'adressa un sourire indulgent et posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule avant de se diriger vers les portes.

Après son départ je me laissais tomber à même le sol. Ma tête vint s'appuyer sur le mur et je poussais un soupir de bien-être au contact de la pierre froide contre mon front. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment d'où venait cette soudaine migraine. Après tout l'incident de la veille n'était pas si grave. Albus allait bien, la furie était morte... Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le commencement de nos ennuis. Tout de même de là à en faire une nuit blanche… Mon cerveau avait semblé incapable de s'arrêter hier soir. Mais plus je réfléchissais et moins je comprenais. Personne, et je dis bien personne n'aurait pu braver le système de sécurité de Poudlard et y introduire une furie ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen ! À part peut-être si c'était McGonagall qui l'avait fait rentrer ! Cette idée insensée m'arracha un petit rire.

-Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours capable de rire toute seule !

Valentine était de retour, accompagnée d'une irrésistible odeur de pain grillé.

-Bon tu viens ?

Je m'empressais de la suivre. Sur le chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la soirée de la veille. Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, James s'était montré particulièrement odieux dans ses propos. Il restait persuadé que Kendra Mills et Scorpius Malfoy avaient leur part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il appelait : le plan « anti-Potter », et qu'ils s'étaient attaqués au maillon faible, à savoir Albus.

Une théorie un tantinet trop tirée par les cheveux si vous voulez mon avis. Pour moi elle n'était basée que sur sa profonde hostilité envers les verts et argents et je me refusais à y accorder le moindre crédit. Quant à Hugo, il avait semblé dans la lune toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot quand nous étions dans l'infirmerie et ne s'était montré guère plus loquace par la suite, se contentant d'un vague bonne nuit, avant de disparaitre dans son dortoir.

Le silence des couloirs puis l'air du parc achevèrent de soulager ma migraine. Nous marchâmes un moment avant de nous asseoir sur une souche d'arbre au soleil, en bordure de la forêt interdite. Je croquais dans un toast, presque joyeusement.

-Alors tu m'explique ? Me questionna aussitôt ma meilleure amie.

Je grimaçais en reposant mon toast à peine entamé, et d'une voix lasse, je lui racontais toute l'histoire. D'abord ma convocation à l'infirmerie, puis les blessures de mon frère, l'arrivée de mes parents, la dispute de Maman et de la directrice, la consigne de silence, et enfin, surtout, la réaction inquiétante de mon père.

-Attends, attends ralentis. Ton frère, s'est fait attaquer par une créature maléfique, qui est entre parenthèses censé avoir disparue de Grande-Bretagne depuis des années, la directrice en personne t'a ordonnée de mentir à toute l'école et toi ce qui t'inquiète, c'est la réaction de ton père !?

Valentine avait dit tout ça très vite, comme si elle avait peur que je l'empêche de parler. Ses longs cheveux bruns semblaient jouer avec le vent et ses grands yeux me regardaient d'un air franc. Elle semblait réellement perplexe et pour la première fois j'eus le sentiment que peu importe ce que je lui dirais, elle ne me comprendrait pas. Ma meilleure amie avait grandi sans parents, dans un orphelinat et parfois je prenais conscience du fossé qui nous séparait, moi qui avait toujours eu une famille aimante.

Mais c'est vrai que ma relation avec mon père est assez spéciale. Je suis sa seule fille donc forcément nous avons des liens très fort, mais c'est plus que ça. Parfois nous parvenons à nous comprendre d'un simple regard. Albus dit que c'est parce que je suis celle qui ressemble le plus à Papa. Je tentais tout de même de m'expliquer.

-Non, non... Enfin si. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme ça avant tu sais. Il semblait tellement plongé dans son passé comme si il revivait son époque et... On sait tous ce qu'il se passait à son époque. C'est dur à expliquer mais mon père a un sixième sens en ce qui concerne le danger et hier... Il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si... Enfin si tu peux comprendre. Quand on ne fait pas partie de la famille, c'est dur.

Les grands yeux bleus de la préfète se posèrent pensivement sur moi. Un long silence s'installa, puis elle murmura :

-Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas.

Plus tard alors que nous retournions au château, je sentis une drôle de boule se former dans ma gorge.

Conformément au plan du professeur McGonagall, l'histoire d'Albus Potter et de « l'acromentule des cachots » comme l'avait surnommée les élèves, se répandit telle une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs du château. Afin d'éviter que nos versions ne se contredises, il avait été décidé que nous éviterions au maximum les questions des autres élèves. Mon frère resta donc imperturbable face à l'assaut des commères de l'école. Ainsi à la fin de la journée la version « officielle » relatait un épique combat à mains nues qui se serait soldé par l'empoisonnement à mort d'Albus, sauvé in-extrémis par l'infirmière. Bien sûr. Curieusement cette version ne semblait pas déplaire à mon plus jeune frère qui arborait un étrange petit sourire au moment du repas.

-Quand même, une furie ! Me souffla Valentine à l'oreille.

Nous étions attablés dans la grande salle et j'étais occupée à expliquer pour la centième fois à une insupportable espèce de microbe de première année avec un appareil dentaire, prénommée Léa, que non je n'étais pas présente dans les cachots, que non je n'avais pas vue l'araignée, et que non je ne lui présenterais pas Albus.

En entendant ma meilleure amie je me tendis immédiatement. Elle était venue s'asseoir à ma table s'attirant ainsi de nombreux regards réprobateurs, principalement de la part des membres de sa maison. Les Serdaigles sont les plus attachés aux traditions de l'école, et voir une de leur préfète assise à la table des rouges et or, même si ce n'est pas officiellement interdit par le règlement, ne leur plaît pas beaucoup. Mais leurs regards noirs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'entamer la soif de connaissance de ma meilleure amie, qui me bombardait de question depuis le matin.

-Aller va rejoindre tes amis Léa.

Joyeusement, le microbe s'éloigna en sautillant et je me tournais vers Valentine en serrant les dents.

-Moins fort tu veux. J'ai déjà enfreint la règle en te parlant de ça alors...

-Lily, Lily !

Je levais le nez de mon assiette à l'appel de Rose. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas rapide. Ses longs cheveux roux, noués en queue de cheval, se balançaient dans son dos au rythme de sa marche. Elle arborait son air de miss je-sais-tout et je prévoyais le prochain retour de mes maux de têtes.

-Je crois que j'ai compris. S'exclama ma cousine en se laissant tomber sur un banc près de nous.

-Compris quoi ? Ça a un rapport avec la furie ?

Aux mots de Valentine je replongeais aussi sec le nez dans mes petits pois tandis que Rose levais son regard scandalisé vers moi.

-Tu lui as dit !?

-Mais non elle rigole. M'empressais-je de lui répondre en envoyant bon pied de toute mes forces dans le tibia de ma meilleure amie qui poussa un glapissement peu crédible.

-Alors premièrement ma chère cousine, tu ne sais pas mentir, tu es aussi rouge que papa le jour où il a dû avouer à maman qu'il avait cassé son vase préféré, et deuxièmement même si tu avais su mentir, ce n'est clairement pas son cas ! s'exclama Rose en pointant Valentine du doigt.

-Désolée... Me chuchota la Serdaigle avant de se lever et de trottiner jusqu'à sa table, m'abandonnant à mon sort.

-Donc je disais, repris Rose en attrapant un bout de pain dans une corbeille proche, tu lui as dit ! La directrice a pourtant dit...

-Je sais ce qu'elle a dit Rose, j'étais là tu sais. Ecoute Val n'es pas du genre à participer aux rumeurs et elle ne répètera rien alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. En plus tu ne vas pas me dire que ni toi ni James n'avez mis Melissa au courant !

Je comprends que j'ai visé juste en la voyant rougir.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as compris ?

-J'ai passé la pause de midi à la bibliothèque. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle créature ai pu être introduite dans le château, non laisse-moi finir. Les protections magiques sont bien trop puissantes pour que ça soit envisageable. Donc si on ne l'a pas fait entrer ça veut dire...

-Qu'elle a dû naître à l'intérieur.

-Exactement.

Un silence s'installa entre nous et j'en profitais pour me maudire intérieurement. Une journée entière à chercher et je n'avais même pas envisagé cette possibilité.

-À partir de là, reprit la Gryffondor, j'ai cherché un endroit où quelqu'un aurait pu élever une furie sans que personne ne la découvre. Je me suis renseignée sur les furies aussi. Il leur faut beaucoup de nourriture, l'équivalent de deux bœufs en viande par jour ! Vu que la nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire...

-Rose, fais la courte tu veux.

Règle numéro une avec les Weasley, ne jamais laisser Rose ou tante Hermione commencer à parler des lois de Gamp...

-Et donc il y a un endroit dans le château où une telle chose s'est déjà produite, une créature élevée et gardée en vie pendant des années.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne le dise.

-La chambre des secrets. Les yeux de ma cousine se mirent à briller quand elle ajouta : Et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller y faire un tour pour vérifier !

-Tu sais où est l'entrée ?

-Bien sûr. Il suffit de lire un peu. Par exemple c'est dit dans _Harry Potter l'histoire en sept volumes _ou dans _Chroniques de la seconde guerre_, ou encore dans _Tom Jedusor, les sombres secrets_.

-Papa ne veut pas qu'on lise ce genre de bouquins. Ces récits d'après-guerre sont pleins de faux renseignements. Tu devrais le savoir avec la mère que tu as !

-C'est vrai mais dans le cas où les trois ouvrages donne la même indication, on peut supposer qu'elle est véridique. Et puis je me vois mal demander des informations sur la chambre des secrets à oncle Harry. En revanche on va avoir un problème, il faut parler fourchelangue pour déverrouiller la porte.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes de ce nouveau problème sans entrevoir la moindre solution, puis Rose s'excusa et partit rejoindre Janice en me faisant promettre d'y réfléchir. Précaution inutile, mon cerveau tournait déjà à cent à l'heure. Je me dépêchais de finir mon repas et je me dirigeais vers la sortie, toujours dans la lune. Dans les escaliers, je me fis de nouveau abordée, par Aiden cette fois.

-Hey Lily-Jolie ! Quoi de neuf ? Dis tu crois que tu pourrais me rendre un tout petit service ?

Une mèche de cheveux, toujours la même, lui tombait sur les yeux d'une façon très perturbante et je résistais à l'envie de la lui remettre en place d'un doux geste de la main.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Praven ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me présenter à ta cousine ? J'aimerais la connaître un peu mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et je sentis mon cœur tomber comme une pierre au fond de mon estomac.

….

Petit rappel : les auteurs se nourrissent de review ! Ne me laissaient pas mourir de faim…

Sinon un grand merci à Akkemi pour son soutient, pour me relire, m'encourager, me supporter…. Je t'aime fort ! 3


	12. Chapitre 10

Réponses aux reviews :

Alors j'ai eu plusieurs commentaire, ici et sur mon blog qui se plaigne des nombreux changements de points de vus. Mais j'ai également des gens qui me disent aimer cet aspect de mon écriture… Je sais pertinemment que l'on peut s'y perdre au début mais pour moi c'est vraiment essentiel que l'on soit dans la tête de chaque personnage tour à tour et s'y vous vous y perdez c'est que je ne maitrise pas encore bien l'écriture et pour cela je vous demande pardon. Après ça devrait s'améliorer avec le temps ! Il en va de même pour la longueur des chapitres qui va augmenter au fur et à mesure que je prendrais de l'assurance.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, oui il y aura quelqu'un qui parlera fourchelangue. Lily est une des possibilités, maintenant est-ce que ça sera elle, seul l'avenir nous le dira ! :D

Sinon comme toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et tout particulièrement à ma merveilleuse Akkemi, je t'aime ma puce !

**La dispute.**

**Pdv James :**

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours détesté cacher des choses à mes amis. Depuis mes onze ans, Jared, Vincent, Manu et moi, nous partagions tout. Nos dortoirs, nos repas et nos cours bien sûr, mais aussi notre vie familiale, nos histoires de cœur, nos états d'âme, bref toute notre vie. Aussi la première chose que j'avais voulu faire en rentrant au dortoir la veille, avait été de raconter ma drôle de soirée à mes meilleurs amis. Curieux de mon absence au repas du soir, ils m'avaient attendu, assis en cercle devant la minuscule fenêtre. Dès mon entée, les questions avaient fusé. Ou étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu manger ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'avais failli craquer. Mais une promesse est une promesse. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de leur curiosité en prétextant une grande fatigue, mais ça n'était évidemment pas la meilleure des solutions. Le lendemain, la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour du château. Loin d'avoir oublié mon absence de la veille, les trois Gryffondors avaient voulu en savoir plus dès le petit déjeuner, et je ne savais plus quoi dire pour me débarrasser de leurs questions.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce ce qui t'arrive James ? Manu semblait réellement inquiet et j'eus un énième pincement au cœur. Tu es vraiment étrange depuis la rentrée.

-Et ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on a repris les cours ! Renchérit Jared.

-Oui, tu as déjà une retenue, tu t'es mis en colère pour rien hier matin et...

-Je me suis excusé !

-On sait, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que Manu et Jared essayent de te dire c'est qu'on est inquiets pour toi. Me coupa Vincent d'un ton un peu incertain.

En soupirant je repoussais mon assiette de pâtes. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais leur dire mais je devais absolument leur dire quelque chose.

-Au sujet d'hier matin... Je suis désolé. C'est vrai que je me suis emporté un peu vite. Mais pour l'histoire avec Albus... Je ne peux pas vous en parler parce que je... Je ne veux pas avoir à vous mentir.

Mes meilleurs amis me considérèrent d'un œil grave. Immédiatement, je me sentis coupable. Plus encore que la veille, si toutefois c'était possible. C'est alors que mon regard rencontra une vision pour le moins dérangeante. Mon imbécile de frère, ce qui lui servait de copine ainsi que l'autre blond peroxydé, bavardaient gaiement à la table des verts et argents. Ils riaient ensembles. Ils riaient ! Bien entendu. Le précieux Albus n'avait pas les mêmes consignes que les autres. Ses meilleurs amis étaient aux courants EUX. Il n'avait pas cette boule de culpabilité au fond du ventre. C'était injuste, c'était même pire, c'était du favoritisme. Le professeur Zabini les avait immédiatement mis au courant et ce en toute connaissance de la consigne de silence de la directrice. Favoritisme.

Je sentis une colère sourde m'envahir. S'il y a bien une chose que je détestais, c'était les injustices.

-De nous mentir ? Tu veux dire que... qu'il y a autre chose sous la version officielle ? C'est ton frère ? Il a... un problème ?

-Ça suffit les questions, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien vous dire !

Melissa venait de nous rejoindre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue mais j'y fis à peine attention. C'était comme si elle était loin, très loin de moi. Sa conversation avec les garçons me parvenait vaguement, comme assourdie par un sortilège. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur le visage si semblable au mien de mon petit frère. Un drôle de bruit bourdonnait à mes oreilles et un voile rouge avait obscurci ma vision. Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Injustice, injustice, injustice...

-James défend moi au moins !

-Quoi ? Marmonnais-je sans détourner le regard.

-Rose ne m'a rien dit non plus, seulement je suis sa meilleure amie et je me dois de respecter son silence !

-Et bien je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez vous les filles, mais entre mecs ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Quand on est pote, on se dit tout, point. Argumenta Jared d'un ton hargneux.

-Mais bon sang, grandissez un peu ! Quand un ami est tiraillé entre deux loyautés, vous ne croyez pas que la moindre des choses est de le soutenir au lieu de l'accabler de reproches ?! James !

-Non ils ont raison. Dis-je en abandonnant ma contemplation. Ça suffit, c'est du favoritisme.

-Du favoritisme mais...

-On va faire quelque chose. Melissa, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Euh oui bien sûr mon cœur.

-Va-t'en.

Ma petite amie prit un air tellement vexé, qu'un bref instant je m'en voulu. Mais en la regardant s'éloigner, je me promis d'aller m'excuser plus tard.

-Bon vous vous souvenez les mecs que l'année dernière on avait parlé d'une dernière année parfaite, d'une apothéose dans notre ascension ?

Manu et Jared échangèrent un regard surprit tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur le visage de Vincent.

-Écoutez, je sais que c'est un changement de sujet un peu rapide, mais Mel a raison sur un point. Je ne peux rien vous dire alors inutile de chercher à en savoir plus. En revanche vous pouvez m'aider pour quelque chose qui va, je pense, vous ravir.

-Ah oui ? Me questionna Manu de sa voix de conspirateur.

-Oh oui mon petit Manu, aussi vrai que je m'appelle James Potter ! Je marquais une pause pour ménager le suspense, les trois garçons pendus à mes lèvres. On va relancer le plan anti-Serpentard génération deux !

Le principe de ce plan était simple. Causer le plus de tort à la maison au serpent. Leur faire perdre des points en les faisant accuser de méfaits divers, s'introduire dans leurs dortoirs pour mettre le bazar, ou glisser des potions bizarres dans leur petit-déjeuner. Mais si l'année dernière nous avions tout fait pour éviter la confrontation directe avec Albus, Il n'était cette fois pas question d'avoir les mêmes considérations. Au contraire.

Nous discutâmes de notre nouveau plan de bataille toute la journée, sans faire grand cas des remontrances de nos différents professeurs. Il est vrai que nous ne suivions pas beaucoup les cours mais avec des résultats comme les notre, on pouvait se le permettre. Nous venions de régler un point particulièrement contraignant lorsque vint le moment d'aller manger. Rose, que j'avais cru définitivement perdu dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque m'adressa un geste de la main à mon entrée dans la grande salle. Assise à côté de Janice, elle affichait son petit air de miss je-sais-tout et j'éprouvais soudain une irrésistible envie de me sauver en courant. Mais l'appel du gratin de pomme de terre fut plus fort et je me dirigeais vers elle en maudissant mon estomac en silence.

-Il faut que je te parle James. Mais pas ici, en privé.

Elle m'entraîna en direction du hall d'entrée et j'observais dépité, mon repas s'éloigner, s'éloigner...

-Bon j'ai discuté avec Lily, je crois que j'ai une idée de comment ce-que-tu-sais a pu attaquer Al. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour vérifier ça.

Toute idée de repas envolée, je souris à ma cousine. Je savais qu'elle trouverait, bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait si vite.

-Si c'est pour que je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

Rose pris un air agacé. Mais alors qu'elle allait me contredire, un deuxième année nous bouscula en s'éloignant vers l'escalier. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de ma cousine.

-On ne peut pas en parler ici. Ce soir, avant le repas, on peut se retrouver quelque part ? Ça serait bien que les autres soient là…

-Écoute je dois aller manger là, mais tu as raison on doit parler. Dans la salle de métamorphose dans une demi-heure d'accord ?

Rose acquiesça et se dirigea immédiatement vers Lily qui semblait discuter avec un de ses amis non loin de nous. Pensivement je retournais dans la grande salle. Moi qui cherchais une occasion de confronter mon frère, la voilà qui s'offrait à moi sur un plateau. Il était grand temps de pousser Albus à faire un choix simple, les Serpentards ou sa famille.

Vingt minutes plus tard, mon gratin de pommes de terre avalé, je dis au revoir aux garçons de mon dortoir en leur promettant cette fois de tout leur raconter, et me dirigeais vers la salle de métamorphose. Sur le chemin je croisais Hugo qui semblait encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude.

-Hey cousin. Tu as vu ta sœur ?

-Tout le monde l'a vu. Elle vient de passer les dernières trente minutes à courir partout pour tous nous trouver.

Son ton était amer et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Hugo et moi nous entendions bien en général. Enfin nous ne nous disputions pas continuellement comme avec Albus et il ne m'agaçait pas comme sa sœur. A vrai dire je ne savais pas grand-chose de mon plus jeune cousin. Il était toujours avec nous mais la plupart du temps il ne disait rien, ou presque rien. C'est drôle il y a encore un instant j'aurais dit que je m'entendais très bien avec lui, mais en regardant le visage crispé du plus jeune j'hésitais. Qu'était- il pour moi ? Étais-je vraiment plus proche de lui que de Manu ou de Jared et Vincent ? La réponse s'imposa à moi sans que j'ai besoin de la chercher longtemps. Bien sûr que non. Je me sentis soudain un peu coupable. Malgré tous mes grands discours sur l'importance de la famille, je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à me reprocher de lui. C'est peut-être ce qui me poussa à attraper son poignet afin de le forcer à s'arrêter.

Le rouquin me considéra d'un œil étonné et je me sentis rougir.

-Écoute ça va sûrement te sembler stupide mais... Tu peux venir me parler si tu en as envie. Je veux dire pour n'importe quoi. Je suis là pour toi.

C'était certes un peu maladroit, mais ça avait le mérite d'être sincère et cela sembla toucher mon cousin, qui m'adressa un regard embué suivit d'un léger sourire. Puis il fixa avec insistance son poignet que ma main agrippait toujours. Sans rien dire je lâchais prise et Hugo se glissa immédiatement dans la salle de métamorphose à côté de laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, je cru entendre un merci, mais peut-être avais-je rêvé.

En pénétrant dans la pièce à sa suite je me fis la réflexion que peut-être je devrais parler de tout ça à Rose. Après tout c'était son frère.

Mais en rentrant dans la salle, toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent et je restais médusé par le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Albus était assis sur une table dans le coin de la salle, à ma droite. Les bras croisés, il semblait particulièrement contrarié. Rose et Lily étaient également assises dans un coin de la salle, mais sur des chaises et à l'opposé de mon frère. Quant à Hugo il se dirigeait en bougonnant vers le troisième coin où il s'adossa au mur le visage fermé.

-Euh bonjour l'ambiance...

Je m'avance jusqu'au centre de la salle où je fus rejoins par les filles. Un peu gêné devant le silence quasi complet, Lily tenta tout de même de prendre la parole.

-Alors voilà, Rose a eu une idée. Elle pense, nous pensons que la furie n'a pas été introduite à l'intérieur du château mais qu'elle a été élevée ici. Sous forme d'œuf, la faire pénétrer les protections aurait été un jeu d'enfant. On a juste un problème quant au lieu où elle a pu grandir à l'abri des regards. Rose...

Ma petite sœur s'arrêta et coula un regard incertain en direction de ma cousine. Elle semblait indécise quant aux mots à employer.

-J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et je pense que la furie a pu vivre un certain temps dans la Chambre des Secrets. Termina Rose.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Je regardais ma cousine pensivement. Ça n'était pas bête. Bon bien sûr il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que nous allions vérifier ça mais...

-Je veux aller vérifier !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu nous a faits venir ? Albus s'était levé de sa table et s'avançait à présent vers nous. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de nous exactement ? On a autre chose à faire que passer notre temps à chercher une hypothétique chambre, hypothétiquement cachée dans le château ! Je te rappelle que c'est l'année des buses pour nous deux!

-Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je sais déjà où est l'entrée, le seul problème qu'on ait à l'heure actuelle c'est de trouver quelqu'un parlant fourchelangue…

Albus eu un ricanement moqueur et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne chance avec ça. Moi j'y vais je dois bosser avec Scorpius et Kendra.

-Mais merde écoute-la au moins ! Rose fait quelque chose elle au moins ! Et qu'est-ce-que tu as fait toi !? Rien. Alors parles lui mieux tu veux !

Dans les faits j'étais d'accord. Il était absolument hors de question de mettre les pieds dans une salle aménagée par Salazard Serpentard. Mais la façon dont mon frère s'était adressé à Rose avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi.

-Je peux me défendre seule James ça va ! S'exclama vertement Rose.

-Mais enfin tu l'as entendu !?

-C'est quoi ton problème James ! Me lança mon frère.

-C'est toi mon problème Albus ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu te fiche pas mal de nous, de ta famille ! Réfléchis un peu, cette furie ne t'a pas attaqué sans raisons ! Tu as visiblement un ennemi ici et ça nous concerne tous. Qui sait s'il ne va pas s'en prendre à Rose ou à Lily ensuite ! Sans compter qu'il est clair que MgGo et les parents nous cache un truc. On doit essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, c'est vital ! Et toi tu ne penses qu'à rejoindre ton cher Malfoy qui à mon avis est loin d'être blanc dans toute cette histoire et qui de surcroît ne devrait même pas être au courant !

Albus qui jusque-là m'avait écouté avec un air de pitié, son sourcil droit levé en l'air et ses bras croisés, sembla voir rouge à ma dernière phrase.

-Alors c'est ça hein le fond du problème ? Parfait James, à mon tour. Tu penses que je suis égoïste et tu as sûrement raison. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je suis un ange à côté de toi. Tu es un enfant pourri gâté, grande gueule et stupide ! Tu t'es regardé à te pavaner dans le château comme si il t'appartenait ?! Tu es persuadé qu'il y a deux camps les gentils et les méchants mais grandis un peu bon sang ! Scorpius n'est pas son père et tu n'es pas Papa ! C'est mon meilleur ami et il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour me blesser. Et comment peux-tu lui reprocher d'être au courant quand c'est la directrice qui leur en a parlé à lui et Kendra! Quant à la maison Serpentard, je te signale que j'y suis aussi ! Alors quoi, je suis dans le camp des méchants moi aussi, moi ton propre frère !

Je le considérais gravement. Il avait dit tout ça en parlant de plus en plus en plus fort et son visage entier était d'une belle couleur rouge brique qui me fit penser à Maman lors de ses rares épisodes de colère.

-Il m'arrive de le penser oui.

Albus réagit comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Il se recula brusquement et considéra d'un œil désabusé le reste de la pièce. Lily et Rose nous regardaient comme si elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et je me rendis soudain compte que nous avions dû crier vraiment fort.

-C'est ce que vous pensez vous aussi ? Que je suis un « traître » dit-il en mimant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses mains. Vous êtes une belle bande d'hypocrites. Moi au moins je n'ai pas trahi ma promesse. Pas vrai Lily-qui-a-tout-dit-à-Valentine et Rose-qui-raconte-tout-à-Melissa !? Oh et vous avez réfléchis au fait que ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec nous ? Si ça se trouve la furie ne me visait pas du tout ! Après tout je n'avais aucune raison de me trouver là où j'étais hier midi. En tout cas à partir de maintenant, ne comptez plus sur moi. Pour rien et encore moins pour vos théories débiles !

Sur ce, il quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

-Oh non Albus... Murmura Lily.

Elle s'avança la main tendue, dans l'intention évidente de rattraper notre frère mais je me mis devant elle en croisant les bras. Étais-je donc le seul à m'être torturé avec cette fichue règle de silence ? C'était pourtant Lily qui avait promis en notre nom à tous que nous n'en parlerions à personne !

-Alors comme ça Valentine aussi est au courant ? Et notre promesse alors ? Tu me déçois Lily. Sur ce coup là tu me déçois énormément. Je ne te croyais pas si égoïste. Bientôt toute l'école sera au courant !

-Et bien je suis désolée môsieur Potter mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une bande d'amis lèche-botte pour lui remonter le moral. Moi je n'ai que Valentine et j'ai toujours tout partagé avec elle. Et je constate que Rose n'a pas les mêmes remarques. Serait-ce dû au fait que sa meilleure amie est aussi ta copine ?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport c'est... C'est complètement différent... Lily attends !

Mais ma sœur a déjà pris le même chemin que mon frère. Dans le fond de la salle un bruit attira mon attention. Hugo dont j'avais presque oublié la présence, se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte avec son éternel air bougon. Au passage Rose l'arrêta.

-Attends Hugo, reste ! On... On ne va pas se fâcher quand même...

Mon cousin jeta sur sa sœur un regard dédaigneux.

-Pour qu'on se fâche, sœurette, il faudrait déjà qu'on soit en bons termes. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de vous avait fait attention à ma présence ce soir. Remarque ça me va très bien. Continuez de vous engueuler et foutez-moi la paix.

Après son départ Rose sembla un instant perdue puis elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu vas m'aider ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Je me débrouillerais seule. Oh et au passage bravo pour ce soir. T'as vraiment tout gagné.

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour et je restais seul, un étrange vide au fond du cœur.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Une mystérieuse découverte.**

**Pdv Hugo :**

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour mon pauvre Hugo !

Je haussais les épaules. Si avoir le sens de l'humour impliquait forcément de mourir littéralement de rire à la vue de cheveux roses, alors ne pas en avoir me convenais parfaitement. Mais mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Daniel McMillan, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il était 7h45, et jamais je n'avais eu une envie si forte, d'avoir simplement oublié de me lever. Si tel avait été le cas, tout cela aurait été un rêve et je n'aurais pas eu à supporter la décadence d'un tel spectacle. Quelqu'un que je soupçonnais fortement de s'appeler James Potter, avait du mettre une potion quelconque dans la nourriture des verts et argents, car en ce bon matin du 4 septembre, tous les Serpentard qui étaient descendus déjeuner avaient vu leurs cheveux prendre une ravissante couleur fuchsia. Hilarant. Cependant, même si je ne trouvais pas la farce de si bon goût que ça, elle avait le mérite d'être un événement normal, et Merlin savait que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de normal.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient probablement été les plus bizarres de ma vie. D'abord cette débandade de licornes au cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques, ensuite l'attaque d'Albus, puis la dispute avec ma famille. Jamais une rentrée à Poudlard n'avait été si mouvementé. L'un dans l'autre, cela faisait du bien d'être simplement debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, à regarder quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une blague de mon plus grand cousin.

-Bon aller les mecs, on va en cours. Haleta Daniel en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ses joues étaient rouge d'avoir trop rit, et des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage. Sans que je susse pourquoi, un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres à la vue du spectacle qu'il offrait. Il y avait à cet instant quelque chose d'irrésistiblement adorable dans son expression faciale. Je me mis une claque mentale. En ce moment je ne sais pas ce que j'avais mais j'étais particulièrement à l'ouest...

-Et ben dis donc Hugo, tu remercieras ton cousin, parce-que ça ne peut être que lui hein ? S'exclama en riant Scott Killian.

Des rires firent écho à sa remarque. Bien sûr tout le monde trouvait ça hilarant.

-On s'est disputés. Marmonnais-je, incertain quant à leurs réactions.

Il y eu un silence, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé d'un coup sur le bouton stop de la fonction « rire » et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

-Disputé avec ton cousin ? Et ça va ? Me demanda Scott.

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet, mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Daniel se glissa entre nous.

-Bah c'est rien, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes pris la tête à propos de comment tu conçois l'humour Hugo. Oh attends c'est vrai, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour !

De nouveau le couloir fut remplit de rires. Mais alors que nous arrivions en direction de la salle de Sortilèges, je sentis un point brûlant sur ma nuque. Je me retournais pour croiser le regard de Scott. Il ne riait pas et à cet instant, je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissant.

Scott était le meilleur ami de Daniel. Tous les deux se connaissaient déjà bien avant Poudlard et avaient été répartis ensembles à Pouffsoufle. C'était lui qui m'avait invité à les rejoindre, eux et la bande, lorsque je les avaient vus pour la première fois à la bibliothèque. Je faisais certes un peu tache au milieu de ce groupe de Pouffsoufle, chez qui la joie de vivre était comme une seconde nature, mais ils m'avaient très vite adopté. Moi c'était surtout Daniel que j'avais vite adopté. Oh bien sûr de temps en temps j'avais vraiment envie de lui mettre des claques, mais en général, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Nous partagions le même dédain pour les cours, bien qu'il soit bien meilleur élève que moi, la même passion pour les chocogrenouilles ainsi que les échecs et surtout, nous n'avions aucune idée ni l'un ni l'autre de ce que nous allions faire de nos vies. Ces trois choses avaient vite contribué à nous rapprocher, au grand déplaisir de Scott qui se montrait froid avec moi la majeure partie du temps. Aussi j'étais un peu surpris de son brusque intérêt pour mes relations avec ma famille.

Scott était plutôt mignon, du moins c'est ce que disait Rose et je la croyais sur parole. Grand, mince, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, il possédait un sourire indestructible qui ne quittait jamais son visage. À dire vrai je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir observé une seule fois la colère sur ses traits fins et harmonieux. Avec une peau aussi noire que l'ébène et des cheveux mi-longs parsemés de petites tresses terminées par des perles de couleurs, on pouvait dire sans mal que ce jeune homme était physiquement l'exact opposé de Daniel. Mon meilleur ami faisait jeune pour son âge, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. À ma différence cependant, il possédait une magnifique chevelure blonde et de grands yeux bleus électriques. Avec son sourire en coin et son charisme naturel, Daniel était le leader de notre petit groupe. Les autres membres étaient Camden Praven, Antonio Cavili, Pénélope Finfletchley et Amélie Corner.

Camden et Antonio étaient presque aussi liés que Daniel et Scott, bien qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés que le jour de la rentrée. Malgré le fait que son physique s'apparentait à celui d'un athlète professionnel, Camden était timide et réservé, rougissant à la moindre remarque en se cachant derrière une insupportable mèche de cheveux blonds comme les blés, qui lui tombait continuellement sur les yeux. Son frère, Aiden, était en septième année à Serdaigle, et avait semblait-il toujours été le favori de leurs parents, faisant naître chez son cadet un profond sentiment d'infériorité. Antonio était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami. Né de parents italiens, il possédait une crinière de cheveux noirs et très bouclés, perpétuellement en bataille, ainsi qu'un amour inconditionnel pour la bonne cuisine. Très exubérant, le plus dur avec lui était souvent de réussir à le faire taire !

Pénélope, on l'appelait Penny entre nous. Un nom tout en douceur Penny... Tout le contraire de sa propriétaire. Avec une carrure un peu forte et des cheveux coupés à la garçonne, cette fille ne vivait que pour le quidditch et Camden, à qui elle vouait un amour inconditionnel, et surtout à sens unique. Peu bavarde je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa vie et c'était très bien ainsi. Pas mon genre de fille du tout.

En parlant de fille, c'est Amélie qui complétait notre petit groupe. Amélie était le genre de fille que la plupart des gens qualifiaient de parfaite. Des bonnes notes, toujours gentille, drôle et même responsable. Physiquement elle était vraiment jolie avec son visage d'ange, et ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle nouait en tresse sur le côté. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres filles de notre année. Ces dernières semblaient se chercher en permanence, changeant de coiffure et d'attitude tous les jours, et portant continuellement des couches de maquillage si épaisses, qu'on les aurait dits à l'épreuve des sortilèges. Amélie elle se maquillait avec légèreté et précision, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Tout lui semblait simple, et je surprenais souvent Daniel en train de la regarder. Ces deux-là finiraient probablement ensembles, après tout la perfection attirait la perfection.

Avec des caractères si différents notre petite bande s'entendait à merveille et je me surprenais souvent à me demander ce que je faisais là, moi qui n'était rien, au milieu de tous ces jaunes et noirs qui avaient eu la bonté de m'accepter au sein de leur petite famille. Sans eux la vie à Poudlard ressemblerait à une torture.

Après le cours de Sortilège, j'avais cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serdaigle, tandis que Daniel et les autres avaient cours de botanique avec les Serpentard. Je détestais les cours en règle générale, mais ceux où je me retrouvais assis seule à la table du fond, celle où personne ne veut s'assoir parce que la chaise n'a que trois pied et qu'il faut la caler avec du parchemin, étaient les pires. En sortant de la classe après avoir passé une heure à dessiner, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le professeur Kluver énumérer les nombreuses caractéristiques des épouvantards, je tombais sur la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir aujourd'hui : Hagrid.

Mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques semblait m'attendre car il me fit un signe dès que je fus dans le couloir.

-Bonjour Hugo, tu as une minute ?

-Euh oui mais j'ai cours d'histoire de la magie alors... marmonnais-je.

-Ah. Peu importe, je dois vraiment te parler. Je te ferais un mot d'accord ? Tu ne tenais pas spécialement à cette matière de toute façon si ?

Le garde-chasse m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il me proposait de rater les cours, aucun problème !

-Non pas vraiment. Lui répondis-je.

-Bien bien. On va prendre un thé alors. Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier et je le suivis. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au parc. En avançant vers la cabane du demi-géant, je me fis la réflexion que le temps se refroidissait sensiblement. N'ayant pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui, je ne portais pas ma cape, et le vent d'automne me glaçait le sang. Hagrid sembla rapidement s'apercevoir de mon trouble car il accéléra le pas, et j'éprouvais immédiatement des difficultés à le suivre.

-Alors, tes premiers cours se passent bien ? Tu as pris quoi comme autre matière supplémentaire ?

Toujours les mêmes questions. J'étais un peu déçu de constater qu'Hagrid n'avait pas plus d'imagination que ça en matière de conversation.

-Étude des Moldus. Mais on a rien fait au premier cours, juste la présentation du programme, tout ça. Dis-je rapidement, peu enclin à lui avouer que j'avais passé ma première heure à dormir sur ma table au fond de la classe.

Le garde-chasse m'adressa un coup d'œil suspicieux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de la cabane de bois, et il se tourna vers moi, une main sur la poignée.

-Bon écoute je dois te prévenir c'est un peu le bazar à l'intérieur alors ne fais pas attention d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais d'un bref mouvement de tête. Je commençais à être légèrement inquiet. J'avais entendu, durant les nombreux dîners de famille, des histoires assez effrayantes à propos de dragons et de chiens à trois têtes, dans lesquelles Hagrid aurait été impliqué, et à présent je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher dans sa cabane.

Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que je découvris lorsque mon professeur poussa le lourd battant de bois. Partout, pendu au plafond, il y avait des cheveux. De longues crinières de cheveux de couleur argentée soigneusement coiffées et qui semblaient en train de sécher.

-Euh Hagrid... Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces machins ?

-Du crin de licorne. Marmonna le demi-géant. J'en ai trouvé plein dans la forêt, elles se sont accrochées aux branches dans la débandade de l'autre jour.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, imaginer ces pauvres créatures s'arracher des parts d'elles-mêmes pour parvenir à s'enfuir plus vite, me donna envie de vomir.

-Assis-toi, je vais faire le thé.

Il s'éloigna en zigzaguant entre les drôles de rideaux gris qui semblaient luire dans la pénombre de la petite maison. Une fois enfoncé dans un des gigantesques fauteuils, je tendis la main pour effleurer une des crinières. Je m'attendais à une texture rêche, comme du crin de cheval, mais on aurait plutôt dit des cheveux de fille, fluides et agréables au toucher.

-C'est doux, hein ? Il y a un ancien professeur de potions qui ne sera pas contre que je lui en envoi un peu ! Dit Hagrid en posant un plateau sur la table. Prends un caramel.

-Euh non merci marmonnais-je en lorgnant sur les caramels en forme de rochers. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup... Combien il y a de licornes dans la Forêt Interdite à votre avis ?

-Eh bien je dirais environ deux-cents. Soupira le demi-géant. Ça fait beaucoup de poils. En plus j'en ai retrouvé une morte ce matin.

-Morte ?

-Oui. Elle s'était empalée sur un morceau de la barrière de mon potager. J'ai essayé de la sauver mais elle avait perdu trop de sang.

Le silence s'installa. Un sentiment d'injustice profond grandissait en moi. Cette licorne n'avait rien demandé à personne, et juste parce qu'une créature « des ténèbres » était... Tout d'un coup la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

-Est-ce-que, enfin vous avez été mis au courant pour... pour la furie ?

-Oui. Une sale histoire. Je voulais passer voir Albus mais il avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Il va bien ?

-Oui, enfin je crois. On ne se parle pas vraiment. Marmonnais-je légèrement embarrassé. Mais vous pensez que c'est la furie qui a effrayé à ce point les licornes ?

-C'est effectivement une possibilité, les furies sont des sales bêtes. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça d'une créature, mais là... Harry est venu me parler après avoir vu la directrice, je lui ai raconté. Il va trouver une solution.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'oncle Harry aller pouvoir trouver comme solution, ni même quel était réellement le problème mais Hagrid semblait si confiant que je ne rétorquais rien.

-Et McGonagall qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Le professeur McGonagall, me répondit Hagrid en accentuant le mot professeur, est inquiète. Si cette chose a pu, en plein jour, aller de la forêt aux cachots, cela veut dire que le système de sécurité et les sortilèges de protections ont de sérieuses failles. A vrai dire je crois qu'elle voulait demander à quelques aurors de ton oncle de venir patrouiller de nuit dans le parc...

En voyant mon air paniqué, le garde-chasse sembla se sentir coupable.

-J'aurais pas dû dire ça, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... écoute ça va aller d'accord, ça n'est sûrement rien, hein ! Marmonna-il avec un sourire forcé.

Mais j'étais persuadé que dans les fameuses inquiétudes de la directrice, il devait y avoir un chapitre consacré à la panique des parents. Elle avait donc demandé aux professeurs de nous rassurer, et à moi et aux autres de mentir au sujet de l'accident. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle avait parlé en privé avec mon oncle et ma tante. Si elle devait rester discrète, l'appui du chef du bureau des aurors ne lui serait pas de trop.

-Hagrid. Pourquoi tout le monde tient tant à ce que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas ? Je veux dire... la peur de la panique générale, c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé il y a 24 ans ou..?

A mes mots le garde-chasse se renfrogna. Il but nerveusement une gorgée de thé puis se leva en reposant brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

-Ne parles pas de ça Hugo, ce n'est pas de ton âge. Viens, ce que je voulais te montrer est à l'extérieur. J'ai des vieilles capes d'élèves dans le tonneau à coté de toi si tu veux.

Comprenant que je ne tirerais rien de plus de lui aujourd'hui, je plongeais la tête dans l'immense tonneau de bois. La cape était légèrement trop grande pour moi et l'insigne sur la poitrine était aux couleurs de Pouffsoufle, mais il faisait trop froid dehors pour que je songe à me plaindre. En enfilant la pièce de tissu je sentis une fragrance familière m'envahir, mais impossible de me souvenir d'où je la connaissais. C'était peut-être tout simplement l'odeur de thé au jasmin qui régnait dans la pièce.

Hagrid m'attendait derrière sa cabane, debout au milieu des restes du potager.

-Regarde. Dit-il en me désignant quelque chose dans le fond du jardinet.

Je m'approchais en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les pans de la cape trop grande. Tout près de la lisière de la forêt interdite, pelotonné contre un débris de table, il y avait un petit animal. J'avais tout d'abord confondu son poil avec le bois clair, mais à présent je discernais parfaitement ses flancs qui se soulevaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.

-C'est une... petite licorne ? Murmurais-je en me tournant vers Hagrid.

-Un poulain, oui. Je l'ai découvert hier soir. Il est blessé et mort de froid. Sans le groupe, il ne survivra pas bien longtemps.

-Alors soignez-le ! Dis-je presque avec colère.

-J'aimerais bien, mais il ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Répondit patiemment le demi-géant. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Vous voulez que moi je..?

Hagrid me fit un geste encouragent de la tête et je ramenais mon regard sur le poulain. Son apparence était très différente de celle des licornes adultes. Son poil possédait une splendide couleur dorée, et non argentée, quant à sa corne il ne semblait pas encore en posséder. Je n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais je pouvais voir le sang se répandre à terre tout autour de lui. Sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide, et ses petits yeux noirs restaient fixés sur moi. Il se dégageait de ce petit être une force incroyable et en même temps, une étrange fragilité. Deviner comment il se sentait était facile. Seul, sans famille, sans amis, blessé, et en territoire inconnu, il devait souffrir le martyre, et pas seulement physiquement. Cette souffrance mentale je la comprenais.

Par la suite je me demanderais souvent pourquoi Hagrid avait fait appel à moi entre tous, mais sur le moment, je ne pensais qu'à ce poulain, à sa solitude, à sa douleur. Doucement je fis un pas vers lui. Mon regard n'avait pas quitté le sien un seul instant, et je savais exactement quoi faire. Pas après pas, je me rapprochais jusqu'à être si proche de lui, qu'il aurait suffi que je tende la main pour effleurer sa robe. Alors je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, me préparant à attendre le temps nécessaire. Mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes le poulain avança doucement sa tête pour venir renifler ma main.

Quelque part derrière moi, j'entendis Hagrid me féliciter mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, entièrement concentré sur le jeune animal. Ma main vint se poser sur sa tête, juste entre ses naseaux.

-Tu es beau toi, tu le sais ça ? Oui tu es beau...

Le poulain hennit doucement en réponse. Il tremblait mais semblait en confiance, aussi je fis signe à Hagrid de venir. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le flan de l'animal qui s'agita nerveusement.

-C'est rien, chut, tout va bien, je suis là, je suis là. Lui murmurais-je pour le rassurer. Ça va aller Hagrid ?

-Oui ça devrait, mais il faut absolument le réchauffer, tu peux m'aider à le ramener dans la cabane ?

J'acquiesçais en silence. Avec beaucoup de persuasion je parvins à convaincre le poulain de se lever, et Hagrid le pris dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur. Je l'aidais ensuite à lui arranger un lit avec des couvertures et curieusement, du crin de licorne. Selon Hagrid la présence de ce dernier aller rappeler sa mère au poulain et l'aider à guérir. Pourquoi pas.

-Tu es doué. D'habitude les licornes ne s'approchent si facilement que des filles. Et les poulains sont les plus farouches.

La remarque me surprit tellement que je ne trouvais rien à rétorquer. Je me contenter de rester là à considérer le garde-chasse d'un œil étonné. Ce dernier me tendit alors un vieux livre relié de cuir noir qui semblait très abîmé.

-Tiens, c'est un de mes rares bouquins, marmonna-t-il nerveusement. Ça te sera sûrement utile. Tu n'auras qu'à me le rendre plus tard, je ne m'en sers jamais de toute manière.

-Merci.

-De rien. Aller viens je te raccompagne en cours. Après je vais devoir m'occuper de lui. Dit-il en désignant le poulain d'un geste de la main.

Nous traversâmes le parc en sens inverse, perdu chacun dans nos pensées. Le professeur Bins ne fit aucun commentaire à mon entrée et écouta à peine les explications d'Hagrid. Ce n'est qu'une fois à ma place, la tête déjà à des milliers de kilomètres du cours, que je me rendis compte que je portais toujours la cape aux couleurs de Pouffsoufle.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Où Kendra a une queue.**

**Pdv Albus :**

La pluie martelait les carreaux. Si j'avais été dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château, j'aurais entendu le fracas qu'elle produisait, mais les fenêtres de la bibliothèque étaient toutes insonorisées. Dommage. J'aimais bien travailler avec le bruit de la pluie. Assis en face de moi, Scorpius ne semblait pas partager mon point de vue. Il était absorbé par un devoir... d'arithmancie ?

-Mais je croyais que tu l'avais fini ce devoir ?! Chuchotais-je d'un ton surpris.

Mon meilleur ami sursauta, puis rougit pris en flagrant délit.

-Je oui... je l'ai fini mais... Je... en fais je... enfin je veux dire...

-Bon Scorp, crache la limace.

-Ok, ok. J'ai demandé à Rose de me donner des cours d'arithmancie.

-Quoi ! Mais tu t'en sors très bien en arithmancie ! Et puis je peux t'en donner moi des cours. Et quel rapport avec ce devoir ?

-Ben en fait... tenta maladroitement de se justifier le blond.

J'étais stupéfait. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pouvait expliquer cette brusque pudeur. Mon meilleur ami s'était enfin décidé à draguer ma cousine. Vaste programme.

-Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. Commençais-je d'un ton doucereux.

-Oui ? Couina-t-il en réponse

-Est-ce-que par le plus grand des hasards tu serais en train de tenter de saboter ton propre devoir afin de faire semblant d'être mauvais en arithmancie pour que Rose te donne des cours et qu'ainsi tu puisse sortir avec elle?

J'avais dit tout ça très vite, sans reprendre ma respiration et en augmentant le volume de ma voix progressivement.

-Chut ! Tu veux qu'on nous entende jusque chez Hagrid ou quoi ? Grinça le Serpentard en posant précipitamment sa main sur ma bouche. Et puis ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça du tout ! Au début je voulais juste qu'on travaille ensemble, mais elle aurait refusé... Elle me déteste... L'arithmancie c'était l'excuse parfaite...

A cet instant deux sentiments se battaient férocement en moi. L'envie d'éclater de rire et de passer la soirée à me moquer de lui avec Kendra. Et celle de le frapper pour avoir osé tromper ma cousine. Mais cette dernière solution fut éliminée quand je me souvins que Rose et moi étions en froid. Quant à l'option une, elle était certes tentante, mais Scorp avait un air tellement malheureux, que je n'eus pas le courage de l'enfoncer encore plus. Je me contentais donc d'un petit commentaire destiné à le faire réfléchir.

-Si elle ne se rend pas compte que tu fais semblant au bout de la première séance, je veux bien manger Hagrid tient !

Mon ami déglutit. Satisfais, je me replongeais dans mon manuel avancé de métamorphose.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'année et en apparence, tout semblait être revenu à la normal dans le meilleur des mondes. Comme toutes les rumeurs celle de ma mésaventure avait fini par s'essouffler et les gens s'étaient lassés. Quant à ma blessure, elle était à présent totalement guérie.

Seulement tout avait changé. Nous ne nous parlions plus. Par nous, j'entends James, Rose, Lily, Hugo et moi. Jamais nous n'avions été fâché si longtemps. En pensant aux silences plein de froideur qui ne manquaient pas de naître quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs, j'éprouvais un pincement à cœur. Lily et Rose me manquaient c'était indéniable. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire le premier pas. James me traitait vraiment comme un paria et je m'étais attendu à ce que les filles tentent au moins de prendre ma défense ! Mais non elles étaient de son côté. Très bien, il n'était plus question que je fasse le moindre effort.

De plus après la première semaine, relativement tranquille au niveau des cours, tout s'était accéléré brusquement et nos professeurs semblaient à présent prendre un malin plaisir à nous accabler de travail. Il y avait également eu les sélections de Quidditch, que Scorpius, le capitaine, avait mené de main de maître, nous créant une véritable équipe de champions. Et maintenant il y avait les entraînements. Résultat Kendra, Scorpius et moi n'avions pas encore pris le temps d'aller au salon violet. Heureusement ce soir après les cours nous aurions du temps. L'un dans l'autre je n'avais pas le temps de gérer les états d'âmes des différents membres de ma famille de cinglés.

Mais tout le monde ne semblait pas malheureux de la situation. James avait, semblait-il, retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre comme le démontrait les récentes attaques lancées contre ma maison. Rien que le matin suivant notre dispute, quand j'avais encore dans l'idée d'aller m'excuser auprès des filles, les cheveux de l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard avaient prit une hideuse couleur rose vif. Voir ma sœur et ma cousine se tordre de rire avait quelque peu contrarié mes envie de réconciliation. Ça et les quarante-cinq minutes passées à faire la queue à l'infirmerie afin que Madame Pomfresh règle le problème.

Après notre heure de libre, nous avions cours commun de Potion avec les Gryffondors. En binôme avec Scorpius, la potion ne posa pas vraiment de problèmes, et un immense sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit lorsque le professeur Zabini qualifia notre travail d'un « parfait comme toujours, Potter et Malfoy ». Je tendis alors la main à mon meilleur ami afin qu'il m'en tape cinq, mais ce dernier m'ignora complètement, concentrer sur quelque chose qui se trouvait apparemment à l'autre bout de la salle. Évidemment.

-Eh Scorp, arrête de la fixer, elle ne va pas s'envoler ma cousine !

À peine avais-je dis ça que le professeur Zabini lança son habituel « Vous pouvez y aller », et Kendra nous rejoignis aussitôt.

-Bon alors vous venez les garçons ?

Nous prîmes la direction du salon violet. Sur le chemin je discutais avec ma meilleure amie de sa potion, légèrement trop claire selon elle. Scorpius quant à lui traînait les pieds derrière nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Articula silencieusement Kendra en regardant successivement notre meilleur ami, puis moi.

-Rose. Lui répondis-je de la même manière. J'entrepris ensuite de lui résumé toute l'affaire, le plus silencieusement possible.

Un air de compréhension apparu progressivement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Je vous ai vu vous savez. Marmonna Scorp en nous rejoignant. Je sais que vous parliez de moi.

Un silence un peu inconfortable s'installa. Cette facilitée que nous avions à communiquer tous les trois était parfois pénible... Nous étions en vue du placard qui cachait notre secret, et Kendra m'attrapa le bras. Je vis qu'elle avait aussi arrêté Scorpius.

-Bon on ne va pas laisser cette histoire avec Rose se mettre entre nous trois pas vrai ? On a assez donné dans ce domaine vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis moi je suis sûre que tu vas la séduire ta rouquine. Et après tu lui feras violemment l'amour contre le mur de la bibliothèque et...

-Stop ! Je te rappelle que l'on parle de ma cousine là !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, le moment de gêne, déjà derrière nous.

-Merci la diablesse. Ça me touche.

En disant cela, le blond avait attrapé la main de Kendra et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de la retirer et de se tourner vers moi.

-Bon, ça suffit les minauderies, on a du boulot les mecs !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le placard dans lequel nous nous glissâmes à sa suite. Une fois dans le noir. Je fis glisser une pile de seau de ménage et donnait trois coup bref avec le heurtoir en forme de lapin, ainsi révélé.

-QUI OSE DERANGER MON SOMMEIL !

-On se calme Bobby, ce n'est que nous.

-Ah oui les morveux... Vous ne m'avez pas manqué pendant les vacances. Marmonna le heurtoir d'un ton légèrement méprisant. Bon voyons... MOT DE PASSE !

-Oui, oui, ça va. Spero patronum.

Le lapin semblait presque embêté que le mot de passe soit correct. Mais il y eu tout de même le traditionnel bruit de déclic, lorsque la trappe se déverrouilla.

-Et le morveux brun ? Si tu m'appelle encore une seule fois Bobby, j'te bute c'est clair ? Mon nom c'est Sir Bernardo De Garenne, pigé ?

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, c'est ça... soupira Scorpius avant de soulever la trappe et de commencer à descendre par l'échelle de corde.

Je retrouvais avec plaisir notre salle de travail préférée. Les murs violet et molletonnés n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce, et toutes nos notes et nos livres étaient toujours en place. De deux ou trois sortilèges, Kendra nous débarrassa de la poussière accumulée pendant les vacances.

-Alors il est 17h, le repas est à 19h30, on a 2h30 pour avancer. Vous vous êtes entraînés pendant les vacances ? Commençais-je en posant mon sac sur la table au centre de la pièce.

-Pas vraiment. Marmonna Scorpius. Trop de monde à la maison.

Ni Kendra ni moi ne fîmes de commentaires. Le père et la mère de Scorpius étaient dur avec lui et le surveillaient beaucoup, du moins c'est ce que nous avions conclu des différents commentaires du blond qui restait relativement secret sur sa vie personnelle. Tout comme Kendra d'ailleurs. En réalité je savais bien peu de choses de mes amis en dehors de Poudlard.

-Moi en tout cas je me suis entraînée ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie coupant court à mes réflexions intérieures.

-Alors tu arrive à le visualiser totalement ? S'exclama Scorpius.

-Mieux que ça.

Ma meilleure amie nous adressa un sourire goguenard. Quoi qu'elle parvienne à faire, ça devait être plutôt sympa pour qu'elle affiche cet air de supériorité à peine voilé.

En réalité, depuis notre deuxième année, Kendra, Scorpius et moi, nous nous entraînions pour devenir des Animagus. Cette idée nous était venue le jour où j'avais mis la main sur un vieux bouquin appartenant à Sirius, le parrain de Papa. Ce livre était un manuel avancé de métamorphose, détaillant de façon précise la procédure à suivre pour devenir Animagus. En plus il était annoté par quatre écritures différentes. Il est totalement inutile de préciser que j'avais « emprunté » ce livre au grenier, et que si jamais Papa venait un jour à apprendre que je me faufilais régulièrement dans le grenier, il me punirait probablement pour le reste de mon existence. Totalement inutile.

Si au début nous pensions y parvenir rapidement, nous avions vite déchanter. L'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus se divisait en plusieurs étapes :

Tout d'abord il fallait conservez une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier (entre deux pleines lunes). Cette feuille ne devait en aucun cas être avalée ou retirée de la bouche. Si la feuille était par malheur extraite de la bouche, le processus devait être repris à zéro. Pour cette étape, trois essais avaient été nécessaires. En effet il fallait un long moment pour s'habituer au goût si particulier des feuilles de mandragores, et dans un premier temps nous avions tous fini par la recracher. Je ne vous raconte pas les trois excursions dans les serres de botaniques au beau milieu de la nuit. Bref.

La pleine lune venue, il fallait retirer la feuille et la placer, baignée de salive, dans une petite fiole en cristal exposée au clair de lune. Ensuite il était nécessaire d'ajouter à la fiole l'un de ses propre cheveux ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent de rosée recueillit en un lieu qui n'a été ni exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers. Heureusement que personne ne se rendait dans la forêt interdite...

Enfin, nous avions du ajouter la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort au mélange et le placer dans un endroit sombre et calme. Là encore heureusement que le professeur Zabini ne surveillait pas ses bons de commande d'ingrédients de potions de trop près...

Pour être efficace la potion ainsi réalisée, devait ensuite rester sous un orage. En attendant il ne fallait pas y toucher, ni même s'en approcher. La fiole devait également être à l'abri du soleil mais pas de la pluie. En revanche tout les matins et tous les soirs nous avions dû placer l'extrémité de nos baguettes magiques sur nos cœur et prononcer l'incantation suivante : "Amato Animo Animato Animagus."

Une fois l'orage arrivé, en Mars dernier, nos potions avaient immédiatement virées au rouge sang.

Depuis la phase la plus compliquée avait commencé. Avant de pouvoir boire nos potions et de tenter la première métamorphose, il fallait visualiser parfaitement nos animaux. Oui mais voilà, il était absolument impossible de choisir l'animal en lequel nous allions nous transformer. C'était donc des exercices quotidiens de méditation visant à contacter notre « animal intérieur » obligatoire pour tous les trois.

-Alors raconte, espèce de mandragore !

-Venez. Tout en disant cela, la brunette nous entraîna près de la cheminée qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette, puis elle nous fit asseoir sur le canapé. Bon ça risque de prendre un peu de temps alors ne me déconcentrez pas ok.

J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Scorpius. Si la mandragore commençait à nous donner des leçons de concentration, c'était mauvais signe ! Mais pour une fois Kendra semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Elle s'était assise en tailleur dos à la cheminée, et avait posé ses mains bien à plat de chaque côté de ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et très vite, son visage afficha les premiers signes d'une intense concentration. Patiemment nous attendîmes plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot. Puis tout d'un coup, une image s'imposa dans mon esprit. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait forcé à regarder un tableau. Que je détourne le regard ou que je ferme les yeux, l'image était toujours là.

C'était un écureuil. Mais pas n'importe quel écureuil, un écureuil de Corée. Petit avec un poil brun-roux strié de noir et de blanc, le rongeur était indéniablement très mignon et correspondait parfaitement à ma meilleure amie. Un léger rire quelque part à ma droite m'indiqua que Scorpius partageait mon avis. Mais nous fûmes tirés de notre contemplation par un cri aigu et étouffé. L'image disparue aussitôt et je pus de nouveau regarder autour de moi.

Ma meilleure amie était debout, face à nous un air catastrophé sur le visage.

-Tout va bien Kendra ?

Alors, très lentement, elle se retourna et j'eus un choc. Sa robe de Poudlard était déchirée au niveau de sa chute de reins, et une magnifique queue d'un brun-roux familier lui avait poussé.

-Oh non Kendra... chuchota mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ?

-Je ne sais pas... Rien ! J'ai découvert que je pouvais transférer ma vision par hasard, avec un moldus dans la rue mais jamais ça n'avait fait ça !

Elle semblait réellement paniquée et je n'était pas très rassuré non plus. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour cette queue, mais si nous devions aller voir madame Pomfresh, cette dernière aurait tôt fait de découvrir notre secret et tout nos efforts seraient alors vains...

Scorpius quant à lui avait un autre sujet de préoccupation.

-Tu t'es entraînée sur des moldus !

-Bien sûr que non c'était un accident ! J'étais assise sur un banc public, et soudain il a crié en hurlant qu'il voyait un écureuil !

Ce n'était pas très clair mais Scorpius paru rassuré.

\- Bon écoute ça n'est pas si grave, on va aller voir madame Pomfresh, même si elle se doute de quelque chose, elle n'aura pas de preuve de toute façon.

-Non ! Écoute Kendra, on ira à l'infirmerie en dernier recours ok ? Peut-être que ça n'est que temporaire ? Peut-être que si tu tente la transformation complète... ?

-T'es malade ! S'exclama Scorpius. Elle est pas prête, ça pourrait empirer les choses !

Kendra lui adressa un rictus agacé.

-Je peux y arriver tu sais. Dis doucement la brunette avec un air de défis. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée à le visualiser et j'y arrive, je dois pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante.

Mon meilleur ami me lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement : « bravo maintenant elle va plus en démordre ».

-Écoute, je sais que c'est dangereux, mais il faudra bien qu'on se jette à l'eau un jour ou l'autre tu ne penses pas ? Kendra peut le faire.

Je vis dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami que je ne l'avais pas vraiment convaincu mais il tourna néanmoins son visage vers la jeune fille et acquiesça lentement de la tête.

Cette dernière se dirigeait vers les étagères du fond de la pièce. Sur la plus haute, se trouvait trois flacon de potion. Elle pris celui à son nom et revint s'installer devant nous.

-Santé les mecs.

Et elle but cul-sec. Puis elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux, et un plis apparu sur son front, pile entre ses deux sourcils. De longue minutes s'écoulèrent, puis très lentement, Kendra commença à rapetisser. Son visage se couvrit de fourrure et ses mains se parèrent de griffes. Le processus sembla douloureux au début, mais très vite il devint impossible de déchiffrer la moindre expression sur son visage. Puis, aussi vite que ça avez commencé, tout s'arrêta. Je tendis alors timidement ma main vers le sol. D'un bond, un tout petit écureuil de Corée vint s'y blottir. Kendra avait réussit.

Alors, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je voudrais glisser un petit mot pour ma meilleure amie, mon petit litchi, qui s'est mise à me lire !^^ Merci de tout cœur pour l'attention que tu portes à mon travail et pour ton soutien. Je t'aime fort et tu seras toujours ma plus grande source d'inspiration. 3

Un grand merci également comme toujours à ma merveilleuse Akkemi, ma chère correctrice. Ton soutien est ce qui me permet de continuer à créer, mille fois merci.

Oh et petite dédicace pour toi, n'oublie pas que Bobby doit tout donner !^^

Et enfin merci à tous ceux qui passent ici et qui me lisent, même s'ils ne laissent pas de commentaires, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 6 mars, oui je me mets à la régularité ! (enfin j'essaie…)


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Cours particuliers**

**Pdv Rose :**

Les derniers jours de septembre s'étaient écoulés sans que je les voie passer. Jusqu'à présent je ne pensais pas que notre « petite famille » comme disait Janice, puisse être encore plus divisée qu'elle ne l'avait été l'année dernière. Mais si. En fait depuis ce soir-là, dans la salle de métamorphose, la situation était pire que jamais. Lily, toujours vexée par les reproches de James sur l'importance de la famille et par mon « refus » de la défendre, ne passait plus guère de temps qu'avec Valentine. Hugo aussi était vexé. Selon lui je le couvais trop, j'étais en permanence sur son dos, du coup j'avais essayé de le laisser un peu tranquille, et maintenant il se plaignait que nous ne faisions pas assez attention à lui. C'était sûrement une forme de rébellion due à l'adolescence. Du moins c'est-ce-que j'espérais car pour l'instant, mon frère s'était si bien refermé sur lui-même, qu'il ne parlait plus à aucun d'entre nous.

Quant à James et Albus, ils semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir ne serait-ce que se croiser, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander comment ils avaient pu partager le même toit tout l'été. Le Serpentard semblait en outre persuadé qu'Hugo, Lily et moi, avions pris le parti du plus vieux d'entre nous, raison pour laquelle il refusait catégoriquement de nous parler à nous aussi. De son côté, James était déterminé à prouver au monde entier je ne sais quelle théorie du complot, et s'était mis à fureter dans le château, séchant les cours et s'attirant ainsi les foudres de nos différents professeurs.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas certaine de mes sentiments. Certes j'étais en colère. Lily avait pris la mouche pour quelque chose de si stupide ! Je croyais ma cousine bien plus mature que cela. Et James ! Il était d'une arrogance ! Croire ainsi qu'il allait régler la situation tout seul. J'aurais pu l'aider si seulement il avait accepté de m'écouter. Mais tous deux, allaient revenir à la raison. Non le vrai problème était Albus. Sa froideur était telle, que je craignais qu'il ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

En revanche mon frère finirait bien par revenir pleurer dans mes jupons, je n'étais pas spécialement inquiète.

En attendant, l'ambiance dans la tour des Gryffondor était polaire. Le fantôme de notre dispute flottait en permanence autour de nous, nous empêchant de nous adresser mutuellement la parole. Cela donnait lieu à des scènes assez pénibles pour nos camarades.

Imaginez, Lily entre dans la salle commune et s'assoit pour faire son devoir de potion. Sur ce la voilà qui se rend compte qu'elle a toujours les notes de James des années précédentes. Avec sa fierté habituelle elle décide qu'elle n'en a plus besoin. Elle demande donc à Mélissa assise plus loin de rendre ses notes à James, lequel se trouve dans le fauteuil d'à côté. En soupirant Melissa rend ses notes à James, qui lui demande de dire merci beaucoup à sa sœur. Lily fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendue, obligeant Melissa à répéter. Sur ce, Janice et moi entrons dans la salle commune, nous nous asseyons près de Melissa et, tandis que Janice sort ses cartes du ciel, je m'applique à ignorer ma cousine et son frère. Mes meilleures amies tentent désespérément d'animer la conversation mais finissent par trouver une excuse pour fuir cette atmosphère pesante. Parfois, nous voyons Hugo. Il semble toujours dans la lune mais au contraire de Lily il ne laisse transparaître aucune tristesse, on dirait presque qu'être en froid avec nous lui procure une sorte de soulagement. Dans les couloirs, on se croise sans se voir, on ne se parle pas, on ne se regarde même pas en fait.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, je regrettais d'être dans la même maison que les autres membres de ma famille. J'enviais presque Albus qui devait profiter d'une paix relative dans sa salle commune.

Janice et Melissa ne savaient pas trop de quel « côté » se ranger et tentaient tant bien que mal de demeurer en bon terme avec nous tous. Résultat je les voyais moins qu'avant et j'avais énormément de temps pour ressasser mes différents problèmes. Parmi ces problèmes j'en retenais un en particulier : Malefoy. Depuis que j'avais eu la bêtise d'accepter de lui donner des cours d'arithmancie, je vivais dans la hantise du jour où il viendrait me réclamer ces fameux cours.

Il vint le premier jour d'octobre. Ou plutôt, il m'envoya un message le premier jour d'octobre. Ce jour-là, je m'étais levé d'un bon pied, bien décidé à reparler à ma famille. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Je m'étais dit que j'allais adresser la parole à Hugo sous le prétexte de connaître l'expéditeur d'une lettre, ce dont je me fichais complètement en réalité, mais il le prit mal et m'envoya un « fous-moi la paix Rose ». Évidement. Mon petit frère quitta immédiatement après la table du petit déjeuner, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, encore. J'allais me décider à le suivre quand une lettre vint s'échouer dans mon assiette de bacon. Perplexe je la dépliais :

« _Rose, j'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ce n'est pas la grande forme. J'ai encore eu une mauvaise note en arithmancie et j'ai un urgent besoin de ta précieuse aide. Peut-être pourrait-on se retrouver à la bibliothèque ce soir, vers 20h ?_

_En espérant que tu auras pitié de moi.  
Scorpius Malfoy »_

Lorsque je relevais la tête, mon regard tomba immédiatement sur deux perles d'un magnifique gris orageux, surmontés d'une masse indisciplinée de cheveux blonds. Evidemment, depuis la table des verts et argents, Malfoy avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il semblait complètement indifférent aux appels répétés de ses camarades de maison et dans son regard, je discernais une sorte d'avidité. Presque instantanément, je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et je m'empressais de quitter la grande salle, presque en courant.

Mais on ne peut pas toujours fuir. C'est une chose que j'avais apprise très tôt en regardant Papa et Maman. Je pouvais ignorer ma famille, ça n'empêchait pas que du matin au soir et du soir au matin, je ne pensais plus qu'à eux. J'avais fuis devant l'invitation beaucoup trop tentante de Scorpius et devant son sourire, et maintenant, ce fameux sourire si insupportablement mignon m'obsédait complètement. Ça et le morceau de parchemin que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de froisser et de défroisser au fond de ma poche, m'attirant les foudres de mes amies à qui je n'adressais quasiment pas la parole de la journée. Même pendant le repas de midi je ne parvins pas à penser à autre chose qu'au soir.

Je jaillis littéralement de ma place à la seconde où le professeur Zabini annonça la fin du cours de potion. Il était 17h, le rendez-vous était à 20h, mais peu importe. Balbutiant une vague excuse à l'intention de Melissa et Janice, je me précipitais dans les étages. Je sautais presque dans les escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque. Au fond de moi je savais que je commettais une erreur. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ignorais encore quelles en seraient les conséquences.

J'étais en train de tenter désespérément d'avoir l'air naturel devant un groupe de premières années, tout en continuant à courir, quand je ressentis une pointe de douleur fulgurante au niveau du front. Tout de suite après, je m'effondrais par terre. Mon sac se retourna et le contenu se déversa sur le sol dans un grand fracas de plumes et de parchemins. Je me relevais sous les rires moqueurs du groupe d'élèves. Passablement irritée, je scrutais le sol devant moi pour repérer ce dans quoi je m'étais cognée.

-Hugo !

Mon petit frère qui semblait jusqu'alors occupé à se masser le crâne vigoureusement, m'adressa un regard noir.

-Tu...tu... Ça va ? Bredouillais-je doucement.

Ma voix fut à moitié couverte par les ricanements des premières années, toujours à côté de nous.

-Déguerpissez ! M'exclamais-je, les faisant immédiatement détaler.

Mais quand je me retournais vers mon petit frère, il était à quatre pattes pour ramasser ses affaires étalées par terre. Je décidais de faire de même, et je m'agenouillais près de lui.

-Toi non plus tu n'avais pas pris le temps de fermer ton sac ?

-Je suis sorti vite de cours. Marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

-Ah.

-Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Ah.

-Comme tu dis.

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps. Hugo glissa son sac sur son épaule tandis que je vérifiais que j'avais bien tous mes livres. Loué soit Merlin l'encre ne s'était pas renversée, sinon j'aurais été bonne pour une demi-douzaine de sorts de nettoyage. Ma tête me faisait un peu mal, mais je pensais m'en tirer avec un bleu.

-Alors, où vas-tu si vite frérot ? Tentais-je.

-Et toi ? Me renvoya-t-il aussitôt avec défis.

Mince. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça... Machinalement je laissais glisser mes yeux vers le morceau de parchemin que j'avais ramassé en dernier, et que je tenais encore à la main. J'eus alors une révélation. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de la lettre de Scorpius, mais non. L'écriture, petite et presque illisible, n'était clairement pas celle du jeune Malefoy. Pourtant c'était indéniablement une lettre, et comme la mienne, elle semblait avoir été froissée et défroissée à de nombreuses reprises. C'était le message qu'Hugo avait reçu le matin même. Et si je l'avais alors ça signifiait que... Résignée, je relevais les yeux pour croiser ceux de mon frère qui, la main refermée sur ma lettre, semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

C'est alors que trois choses m'apparurent aussi claires que du cristal. Un, Hugo n'avait qu'un geste à effectuer pour découvrir mon secret. Deux, de là ou je me trouvais, je serais bien incapable de l'arrêter. Et trois, j'éprouvais un désir brusque et brûlent, de savoir ce que contenait le mot adressé à mon frère.

Nous nous fixâmes trois longues minutes sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, puis lentement, Hugo avança sa main et je l'imitais. Une fois le message de Scorpius serré au creux de mon poing, j'adressais un sourire timide à mon petit frère, et il me le rendit. Il n'y eut pas de mots. Il n'y en avait nul besoin. Nous savions tous deux que cet accord silencieux, cet échange de secret, nous avait réconcilié. Il ne m'avait pas posé de question et je ne lui en avais pas posé, point. Et si jamais nous avions besoin d'un prétexte...

-Bon alors on va bosser dans une salle tranquille Rose ?

-Oui bien sûr Hugo, jusqu'à tard, après tout tu as des lacunes !

-Évidement.

Aussi simple que cela. En m'éloignant dans le couloir j'avais le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que James aurait pu dire. Jamais je ne comprendrais quelqu'un comme je comprenais mon frère. Et jamais personne ne me comprendrait comme il me comprenait.

Je passais les trois heures suivantes à travailler à la bibliothèque. J'avais mis de cotés des exercices récapitulatifs d'arithmancie trouvés dans mes notes des années précédentes, et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Je ne savais pas trop si mon but était de continuer à donner des cours à Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou juste de l'effrayer. Quoi qu'il en soit, assise à ma table favorite contre la fenêtre, mon regard s'égarait sur la pile d'exercices que j'allais proposer à mon nouvel élève. Mon estomac était trop noué pour que je songe à aller manger, et de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de jouer la comédie de Mélissa, qui s'asseyait entre moi et James en nous parlant à tour de rôle à chaque repas.

Les heures défilaient lentement et je ne parvenais à me concentrer sur rien. Ni sur la traduction de rune, ni sur la dissertation de potion sur la pierre de lune, ni sur le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal sur le charme du bouclier. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que j'allais enfin avancer, mon regard s'égarait de nouveau en direction de la fameuse pile d'exercices. Impossible de retrouver l'état de concentration parfaite que j'avais habituellement lorsque je travaillais. Après avoir pour la centième fois rayée mon introduction de runes, je repoussais définitivement mes notes de cours.

En tant que fille d'Hermione Weasley, s'il y a bien une chose que je détestais c'était de ne pas savoir. En soupirant je laissais mon regard s'égarer sur les rayonnages autour de moi. A la maison il y avait des livres partout. Dans la bibliothèque de maman bien sûr mais aussi dans les chambres, dans le bureau, dans le couloir, dans le hall d'entrée, au grenier et même dans la cuisine. En fait le seul endroit qui en était totalement dépourvu c'était la salle de bain. Trop d'humidité d'après maman. Chaque bibliothèque contenait des livres adaptés en fonction de la pièce, et depuis toute petite j'avais appris qu'à chaque problème on peut trouver une solution, quelque part sur une des étagères, dans une des pièces... Mais mes chers livres ne pouvaient pas m'aider aujourd'hui. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils me faisaient défaut.

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais demander des explications. Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'étais si obsédée par Scorpius Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis notre première année. On ne s'était même jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes ! Mais c'était comme ça, depuis que je l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le quai 9 ¾ je passais mon temps à penser à lui. Est-ce que Scorpius reste à Noël au château, est-ce qu'il a eu une meilleure note que moi, tient, il s'est coupé les cheveux pendant les vacances, il m'a regardé là où je rêve ? Bref j'étais obsédée. Il m'avait fallu longtemps pour l'admettre mais j'avais fini par le faire. Et maintenant voilà que cet abruti voulait des cours particuliers d'arithmancie...

Lily aurait pu m'aider sûrement ou maman, mais j'avais trop honte de moi pour leur en parler. Un jour Maman m'avait dit : « Ne laisse jamais un garçon, aussi mignon et important soit-il, te détourner de tes études. », alors que dirait-elle si elle me voyait à présent ! Incapable de faire un simple devoir de runes à cause de Malefoy !

-Déjà là ?

Je sursautais, surprise. Là devant moi, se tenait Scorpius Malfoy. Il semblait un peu nerveux ce qui bizarrement me fis plaisir. Peut-être que lui aussi était venu ici pour autre chose qu'un simple cours de soutien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Me demanda le blond en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

-Euh je... je faisais le devoir de runes ! M'exclamais-je en désignant le lourd volume de cours pour étayer mes dires.

Scorpius considéra les morceaux de parchemins gribouillés à moitié déchirés qui jonchaient le sol d'un air dubitatif, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bon on a tous les deux une demi-heure d'avance, on commence ?

-Euh oui, je t'ai préparé quelques exercices pour débuter, histoire de te remettre en forme. Dis-je en lui tendant la pile de parchemins.

-Quelques exercices ! On en a pour des mois à faire tout ça !

-Alors ne perds pas de temps. Oh et avant que tu ne commences, fait voir ton dernier devoir. Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Le travail c'était mon élément, et je reprenais toujours de l'assurance en en parlant. Curieusement le blond s'exécuta sans rechigner et commença en silence à faire la pile d'exercices. Quant à moi, j'entrepris de regarder son dernier devoir. Il avait eu un P pour piètre. La note parlait d'elle-même. En fait c'était plutôt curieux. Le travail était soigné et propre, tous les exercices avaient été faits. Mais il y avait des erreurs partout et pas des erreurs logiques en plus. On aurait presque dit que ce devoir avait été fait au hasard. Visiblement le professeur Vector n'avait pas plus compris que moi au vu de l'immense point d'interrogation inscrit près de la note, au sommet de la feuille.

Intrigué je pris le parchemin où se trouvait le premier exercice, à présent terminé. Toutes les réponses étaient fausses. En fait c'était à chaque fois, pile l'inverse de la bonne réponse. Soit Scorpius était le garçon le plus malchanceux du monde magique soit... Tout d'un coup, je compris.

Je posais calmement mes mains sur la table, bien à plat de chaque côté de la copie du Serpentard.

-Malefoy, est-ce que tu as modifié ton devoir et raté tes exercices pour que je crois que tu es mauvais en arithmancie ? Et ne me mens pas !

Je haïssais mon timbre de voix qui partait désespérément dans les aigus. J'avais l'air d'une pauvre fille désespérée.

-À quoi bon que je te le dise, tu as deviné toute seule... Je voulais seulement passer un peu de temps avec toi.

A cet instant, deux sentiments se battaient férocement en moi. D'un côté la joie inexplicable provoquée par sa remarque, et de l'autre la fureur. Parce qu'il m'avait mentit. Et si il y a bien une chose que je détestais plus que les mauvaises notes, la faim dans le monde, et les araignées, c'était bien le mensonge. Finalement la colère prit le dessus et j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires avec des gestes rageurs. Mais je fus stoppée d'un coup par une main sur mon poignée.

-Lâche-moi. Tu t'es moqué de moi. C'était quoi le but exactement ? Rire dans le dos de la pauvre petite fille naïve que je suis avec Albus ? Et bien raté, la petite fille n'est pas si naïve finalement ! Tu voulais me faire perdre mon temps, tu voulais que je rate mes examens, hein !

A présent je hurlais presque, et les rares élèves assis aux tables alentours me jetaient des regards courroucés.

-Écoute Rose, là c'est du délire, le simple fait que tu penses que j'ai le pouvoir de te faire rater tes examens...

-SORTEZ DE MA BIBLIOTHÈQUES BANDE DE DÉPRAVÉS, ÉLÈVES BRUYANTS, PERTURBATEURS !

-Et merde madame Pince. Là tu as vraiment tout gagné ! M'exclamais-je en courant vers la sortie, mon sac sur l'épaule et la moitié de mes parchemins serrés entre mes bras tremblants.

Je marquais une halte dans le couloir pour prendre le temps de ranger mes affaires. Malefoy ne m'avait pas suivi, il devait sûrement ranger son propre sac, et je pouvais encore entendre la bibliothécaire hurler contre lui. Je détestais tout ça. Ça n'était pas moi ça. Je ne m'énervais jamais d'habitude, je n'élevais jamais la voix et je ne me faisais pas chasser de mon endroit préféré dans tout Poudlard. Tout à coup j'avais envie de pleurer.

-ET NE REMETTEZ PLUS LES PIEDS ICI !

-Complètement cinglée. Marmonna Malefoy qui venait de surgir à côté de moi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si toutefois c'était possible. Ça va Rose ?

-C'est _Weasley_, _Malefoy_. Et non ça ne va pas. Assenais-je cinglante. Rien n'ira tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à sortir de ma tête !

Un ange passa et je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire.

-Je suis dans ta tête ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Mon sac s'écrasa au sol en même temps que mes genoux, et je fondis en larme.

-Oula Oula, euh Rose, pardon Weasley enfin je veux dire, euh... Ne te met pas dans un état pareil c'est rien je... je suis là... enfin euh... oh merde.

À travers mes larmes je pouvais distinguer son air paniqué. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison. Ça irait mieux dans une minute mais en attendant, ça devait sortir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là. Moi sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et lui debout devant moi à me regarder. Puis alors que je pensais qu'il était partit, je sentis deux bras maladroits m'enlacer. Je m'accrochais à lui avec désespoir. Plus tard je m'en voudrais beaucoup de mon attitude de ce jour-là mais pour l'instant, je n'étais plus capable de penser, je savais juste que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et qu'il était là.

Puis aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues, mes larmes se tarirent, me laissant un goût amer sur le bout de la langue et une sensation de brûlure au niveau des yeux. Prudemment, je m'écartais du Serpentard.

-Je suis dé-désolée. Reniflais-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dit-il en me tendant un mouchoir. Je t'ai énervé, tu es sous pression en ce moment entre les BUSE et puis toutes ces histoires de famille. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Pour ma défense je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi et je me disais que tu n'accepterais jamais alors... Mais je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.

-Non tu n'aurais pas dû.

Il baissa la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute. A cet instant il me rappelait mon père face à ma mère, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça craquant.

**-**Es-tu vraiment sur d'être à Serpentard ? Marmonnais-je avec un petit sourire.

-Sur à cent pour-cent, désolé ma belle ! Rit-il.

-Ma belle ?

Mais avant que j'aie pu exprimer tout le mépris que m'inspirait ce surnom, Albus déboula dans le couloir.

-Scorpius, Scorpius, on a un problème ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Je me suis mis à la hauteur de Rose elle... est tombée.

En mon for intérieur, je me fis la réflexion que compte-tenue de la cravate trempée du blond, et de mes yeux rouges, c'était probablement l'excuse la plus pourrie du monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tomber ? Peu importe, écoute je ne trouve plus Kendra !

-Quoi ! Tu étais censé la surveiller ! S'exclama le blond en sautant sur ses pieds. Je dois y aller Rosie, mais on en reparle, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi vite. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il se baissa et claqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue, puis il disparut à la suite d'Albus. Il m'avait appelé Rosie... Tremblante, je portais ma main à ma joue.

…

Voilà, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^ Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve Hugo ainsi qu'un personnage des livres qui nous manques à tous… (Non Akkemi, pas de spoiler :D)

Rendez-vous le 20 Mars, zoubis les gens ! 3


	16. Chapitre 14

**Azraël**

**Pdv Hugo :**

Non.

Ce jour-là j'aurais pu répondre n'importe quoi à la question de mon meilleur ami. J'aurais pu lui expliquer, j'aurais pu dire oui aussi. J'aurais même pu hausser les épaules comme à mon habitude. Si j'avais fait ça, Daniel ne m'aurait certainement pas posé de questions. Seulement voilà j'avais dit non. Un tout petit mot de trois lettres à peine pour la plupart des gens. Pas pour moi. Hugo Weasley ne disait pas non. Il disait pourquoi pas, si tu veux, ouais ou encore je m'en fiche. Mais il ne disait pas non. Jamais. Et encore moins à son meilleur, et seul, ami. La question n'était pourtant pas si personnelle, elle ne l'était pas du tout en fait.

Tout avait commencé par un hibou ce matin-là. Un des hiboux grand-duc de l'école qui portait un petit rouleau de parchemin, le genre de rouleau de parchemin que personne ne remarque dans la masse de courrier reçu tous les matins. Seulement voilà, ce hibou en question s'était posé devant moi. Et ça, ça n'arrivait jamais. Les seules fois où je reçois du courrier à Poudlard, il vient d'Aithusa le hibou de la famille. Ça m'avait fait tout bizarre de détacher le petit morceau de papier et de le glisser dans ma poche après l'avoir lu, en regardant l'oiseau s'envoler. L'instant d'après Rose me demandait qui m'écrivait. Jusque-là pas de problème. J'avais en effet acquis un certain talent pour renvoyer ma sœur s'occuper de ses affaires. Le souci était apparu en cours de sortilèges, en la personne de Daniel. Ce dernier voulait qu'on se rejoigne pour travailler le soir même, après les cours. J'avais décliné en m'excusant, il avait voulu que je lui explique ce que j'avais de mieux à faire, et c'est là qu'il était sorti. LE mot : non. Pour être exact, j'avais dit : « Non, ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

Le Pouffsoufle avait été tellement choqué de ma réponse, que le coquetier auquel il devait faire faire la roue s'était envolé, pour finir écrasé sur l'épaule du professeur Flitwick. Un sermon plus tard, il avait tenté de me voler la lettre avec un sortilège d'attraction raté, qui avait eu pour seul effet de projeter mon coquetier sur l'autre épaule du directeur adjoint. Notre pauvre professeur, aux épaules sûrement douloureuses, avait été contraint de dispenser une retenue à Daniel, ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire consistant à s'entraîner à lancer le sort du jour.

Une heure plus tard, moi et le reste de la bande nous moquions encore. Daniel avait boudé toute la journée et heureusement ne m'avait plus posé de questions au sujet de mon courrier. Le mot était d'Hagrid, bien sûr. Il me donnait rendez-vous chez lui, le soir même.

À dire vrai je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entêtais à cacher mes rencontres avec le garde-chasse. Après tout nous ne faisions rien de mal. Oui mais voilà pour une fois, je possédais quelque chose. Quelque chose rien qu'à moi. Je brûlais de savoir si le poulain avait grandi. Parvenait-il à se lever tout seul maintenant ? Mangeait-il ce que Hagrid lui préparait ou avait-il encore maigrit? Et sa corne, poussait-elle ? J'étais retourné le voir quatre ou cinq fois déjà depuis la première fois et pourtant, je ne m'en lassais pas. Dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Maman, j'avais lu que lorsque l'on a un enfant tous nos instincts nous poussent à le faire passer au premier plan, au point d'occulter tout le reste. Je me sentais un peu comme ça. Ce poulain était mon bébé et plus que tout, je craignais que quelqu'un ne tente de me l'ôter. C'est pour ça que je ne disais rien ni à Daniel, ni à Rose, ni à personne en fait.

J'avais dévoré la section créatures magiques de la bibliothèque. Dès que je voyais le mot licorne j'enregistrais les paragraphes comme si j'étais Rose ! Tous ce savoir semblait s'imprimer dans mon cerveau bien plus facilement que les révoltes de Gobelins du professeur Bins. Le pire c'est que jamais je n'avais été calé sur un sujet comme je l'étais sur les licornes, et tout le monde s'en fichait. Enfin tout le monde sauf Hagrid. Je repensais à ses mots, quand il m'avait dit que j'étais très doué. Je n'étais pas sûr de le croire. Certes le poulain était venu vers moi directement, mais c'est tout. Je n'avais rien fait de spécial, ou du moins pas consciemment. Oui mais voilà, j'avais envie d'être doué. Une première pour moi. D'habitude, mes notes désastreuses étaient autant dues ma nullité qu'à mon absence d'intérêt pour la matière. Mais là je voulais étudier. Étudier pour ce poulain, et pour nourrir cet intérêt tout neuf.

Je n'écoutais rien au dernier cours de la journée, un cours de métamorphose en plus. Ce n'est pas qu'habituellement je faisais attention au cours mais là, ça atteignait des sommets. Entre ma jambe qui bougeait quasiment toute seule en faisant du bruit contre le pied de la table, mes long soupirs tout sauf discrets, et la mine de mon crayon que je cassais au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, le professeur Grasset dû me reprendre à de nombreuses reprises.

D'un autre côté, je m'en fichais. Ce professeur était un sadique, personne ne l'aimait, et puis ses cours étaient atrocement compliqués même pour les élèves qui essayaient de suivre où qui avaient des bonnes notes. Je ne savais pas comment Albus faisait pour adorer autant cette matière.

Je jaillis littéralement de ma place à la seconde où l'horloge afficha 17h. Me dépêchant pour ne pas croiser Daniel et les autres qui avaient cours juste un étage plus haut, je me précipitais vers le parc. J'étais en train de me demander si quelqu'un allait remarquer mon absence au repas, quand je ressentis une pointe de douleur fulgurante au niveau du front. Tout de suite après, je m'effondrais par terre. Mon sac se retourna et le contenu se déversa sur le sol dans un grand fracas de plumes et de parchemins. Je me relevais sous les rires moqueurs d'un groupe d'élève qui passait par là.

Passablement irritée, je me massais le crâne vigoureusement dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur qui me vrillait la tête.

-Hugo !

Je levais un regard noir en direction de ma sœur qui eut le bon goût de paraître gênée. On n'a pas idée de foncer sur les gens comme ça enfin ! Je mis volontairement de côté le fait que je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais à ce moment-là.

-Tu...tu... Ça va ? Bredouilla-t-elle doucement.

Mais sa voix se fit beaucoup moins douce la seconde d'après, lorsqu'elle hurla aux premières années de déguerpir.

Me retenant à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel devant son ton autoritaire, j'entrepris de ramasser mes affaires, à quatre pattes sur le sol de pierre froid. Un instant plus tard, Rose fit de même.

-Toi non plus tu n'avais pas pris le temps de fermer ton sac ?

-Je suis sorti vite de cours. Marmonnais-je sans la regarder.

-Ah.

-Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Ah.

-Comme tu dis.

Je ramassais la lettre d'Hagrid en dernier puis me relevais, impatient disparaître à la suite du groupe de premières années. Malheureusement, Rose s'était relevée en même temps que moi, et j'eus à peine le temps de passer mon sac sur mon épaule qu'elle attaquait déjà.

-Alors, où vas-tu si vite frérot ?

-Et toi ? Lui renvoyais-je aussitôt avec défi.

J'eus le plaisir de voir son visage se tendre imperceptiblement. Machinalement je suivis son regard lorsqu'il se glissa vers le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tient tient, une lettre. La mystérieuse destination de ma chère sœur avait donc un rapport avec une lettre, quelle ironie. À présent son visage était pâle comme la mort, et elle fixait sa propre main d'un air absolument paniqué. C'est alors que j'eus une révélation. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais cru que le morceau de parchemin que j'avais ramassé en dernier était ma lettre, mais non. L'écriture, ronde, propre et soignée, n'était clairement pas celle du garde-chasse. Pourtant c'était indéniablement une lettre, et comme la mienne, elle semblait avoir été froissée et défroissée à de nombreuses reprises. Et si je l'avais alors ça signifiait que... Résigné, je relevais les yeux pour croiser ceux de ma sœur qui, la main refermée sur ma lettre, semblait en être arrivée à la même conclusion que moi.

C'est alors que trois choses m'apparurent aussi claires que de l'eau de source. Un, Rose n'avait qu'un geste à effectuer pour découvrir mon secret. Deux, de là ou je me trouvais, je serais bien incapable de l'arrêter. Et trois, j'éprouvais un désir brusque et brûlant, de savoir ce que contenait le mot adressé à ma sœur.

Nous nous fixâmes trois longues minutes sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, puis lentement, j'avançais ma main et elle fit de même. Une fois le message d'Hagrid serré au creux de mon poing, je répondis au timide sourire de ma grande sœur. Il n'y eu pas de mots. Il n'y en avait nul besoin. Nous savions tous deux que cet accord silencieux, cet échange de secret, nous avait réconcilié. Elle ne m'avait pas posé de question et je ne lui en avais pas posé, point. Et si jamais nous avions besoin d'un prétexte...

-Bon alors on va bosser dans une salle tranquille Rose ? M'exclamai-je en exagérant mon ton enjoué.

-Oui bien sûr Hugo, jusqu'à tard, après tout tu as des lacunes !

-Évidemment.

Aussi simple que cela. En m'éloignant dans le couloir je me sentais plus serein que je ne l'avais été depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Jamais je ne pourrais compter sur quelqu'un comme je comptais sur ma sœur. Et jamais personne ne pourrait compter sur moi comme elle le faisait.

Heureusement pour ma tête, je parvins chez Hagrid sans rencontrer d'autres problèmes. Alors que je frappais à la porte je me fis la réflexion que je n'avais rien mangé et que j'allais sûrement devoir me rabattre sur un des biscuits en forme de rochers du garde-chasse. Tant pis, j'avais trop hâte de voir le poulain pour m'en inquiéter.

-Ah Hugo, rentre, rentre !

Hagrid venait de m'ouvrir. Je pénétrais dans la cabane en souriant. Le poulain m'accueillit avec un hennissement joyeux et je me précipitais vers lui pour lui dire bonjour à grand renfort de caresses.

-Oh Hagrid j'ai rapporté le livre que vous m'aviez prêté. Il est dans mon sac. Dis-je en désignant ma besace au garde-chasse.

-Tu l'as déjà fini ?

-Euh oui.

En réalité je l'avais terminé il y a trois semaines déjà, mais je ne le précisais pas.

\- Je vais faire à manger. A ce propos je pensais, on ne peut pas continuer à l'appeler simplement « le poulain », il faut qu'il ait un nom. Tu devrais lui en choisir un.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je grimaçais. J'aurais préféré qu'Hagrid choisisse un nom. Je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour ça. Tout en continuant à câliner le jeune animal, je laissais mon regard se balader. En un mois Hagrid s'était débarrassé de presque tous les crins de licornes, et par la fenêtre j'apercevais la barrière du potager fraîchement réparée. Un instant je caressais l'idée de baptiser le poulain Daniel, mais je la repoussais presque aussitôt. Il fallait à ce petit rescapé un nom spécial, un nom qui refléterait ce par quoi il était passé. Parmi les légendes moldus que Maman me racontais quand j'étais petit, il y en avait une que j'aimais particulièrement. La légende d'Azraël, l'ange de la mort. Enregistrant sans cesse, dans un grand livre, le nom des hommes à leur naissance et les effaçant à leur décès, il serait d'après la légende le dernier à quitter ce monde. Même s'il représentait la mort et était considéré comme « méchant » dans toutes les histoires, cet ange était un survivant, sans lui pas de vie sur terre.

-Qu'est-ce ce que tu en dis ? Azraël ça te plaît ? Murmurais-je

Le poulain me considéra un instant de ses petit yeux noirs, puis il vint enfouir sa tête au creux de mon cou.

-Azraël hein ? Marmonna Hagrid que je n'avais pas entendu s'approcher. J'aime bien. Et je crois que ça lui plaît à lui aussi.

-Alors ce sera Azraël.

Quand je quittais enfin la cabane la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Jamais je n'étais resté si longtemps. J'avais réussi à convaincre Azraël de se lever et je lui avais donné à manger. Sa blessure guérissait lentement mais sûrement et sa vie n'était plus en danger. En arrivant en vue de la grande porte je me fis la réflexion que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, et que j'aurais probablement des ennuis si on me trouvait à cette heure-là dans les couloirs. Mais je me rassurais en me disant que je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'Hagrid me donnait des cours de rattrapage en soins aux créatures magiques. Vu mon niveau en cours, ça n'étonnerait personne.

La porte grinça un peu mais je parvins à me glisser à l'intérieur du château sans encombre. Je traversais le hall et entrepris de gravir les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Tout d'un coup j'entendis un bruit venant du premier étage. Tremblant à l'idée de croiser un préfet en ronde, où pire, le fantôme du concierge, je me plaquais contre le mur le plus proche. Une silhouette descendait rapidement les escaliers. Elle portait une cape noire à capuche mais à sa démarche, je cru reconnaître une fille. Elle allait vraiment très vite et sauta la marche escamotable sans difficulté. Elle passa devant moi sans me voir et disparut en direction des cachots. Avec la pénombre environnante je n'avais pas pu distinguer son visage, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas être suivie. Je restais de longue minutes immobiles pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, puis lentement je repris mon ascension. J'arrivais au troisième étage quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant violemment sursauter.

-Bonsoir monsieur Weasley.

-Bonsoir professeur Zabini. Marmonnais-je une fois remis de ma frayeur. J'étais en cours de rattrapage de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

-A cette heure-ci ?

Notre professeur de potion me scruta d'un air songeur. Elle était vraiment très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés sur le côté en un chignon désordonné. Mais comme chez presque tous les Serpentard que je connaissais, cette beauté avait quelque chose de terriblement froid. Comme toujours sa manche gauche était relevée, et je jetais un regard à l'hideuse marque noire qui déformait sa peau. Si elle surprit mon regard elle n'en montra rien, ce qui ne me rassura pas vraiment. Le professeur Zabini m'avait toujours fait peur.

-Je vais avoir des ennuis ? La questionnai-je plus pour briser le silence que pour tout autre chose.

-Et bien ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider Monsieur Weasley. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène chez la directrice.

A ses mots, je sentis une pierre me tomber au fond de l'estomac. J'allais vraiment avoir des ennuis. Le professeur Zabini m'entraîna au deuxième étage, devant une gargouille de pierre à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Animagus. Dit-elle.

J'observais alors incrédule la gargouille se mettre à tourner sur elle-même, pour révéler un escalier en colimaçon.

-La directrice est partie faire une ronde. Montez, je vais la chercher. Me dit le professeur Zabini d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, je pénétrais dans une belle et grande pièce circulaire. Il y avait en face de moi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, qui avait l'air d'être là depuis longtemps et sur lequel était posé un service à thé. Le Choixpeau magique résidait sur une étagère derrière, à côté d'une épée à la poignée incrustée de rubis. Le bureau disposait également d'une imposante cheminée dans le fond de la pièce.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait les murs entièrement couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs de l'école, qui somnolaient dans leurs cadres. Maman m'avait dit un jour que pour avoir son tableau dans le bureau, il fallait être mort en fonction. C'était assez inquiétant en fait, de se dire que tous ces gens était mort en travaillant ici, et se voyaient obligé d'y rester éternellement sous forme de portrait.

Je m'amusais un instant à détailler les visages des anciens directeurs. La femme la plus proche de moi avait un bouton énorme sur le nez, une autre semblait avoir été peinte en chemise de nuit, et un homme qui semblait plus jeune que les autres, avait les cheveux si gras qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne se les était pas lavé depuis des années. Tous avaient cependant un point commun non négligeable, ils dormaient. Tous sauf un vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche dans le plus grand des portraits, en face de la porte. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il me regardait avec intérêt, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh bonjour...

-Bonjour ! Tu es un Weasley non ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-C'est les cheveux qui m'ont trahi ? Soupirais-je.

-Ça et le nez. Tu as le nez de ton père Hugo.

-Vous savez comment je m'appelle ? Vous connaissiez mon père ? Oh bien sur vous êtes Albus Dumbledore !

Je me sentais bête à présent. J'avais déjà vu son portrait une centaine de fois sur des cartes de chocogrenouilles ! Mais mon long temps de réaction ne sembla pas vexer l'ancien directeur qui gloussa.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir et prendre un biscuit, j'ai toujours adoré les biscuits de Minerva, surtout ceux au citron.

Un peu incertain je pris place sur une chaise près du bureau et choisit un biscuit sur le plateau à thé. Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, ils étaient délicieux ces gâteaux.

-Alors on se balade la nuit dans les couloirs ? Me questionna-t-il.

-J'étais avec Hagrid. Il...

Je laissais ma voix s'évanouir. J'allais ressortir l'excuse des cours de rattrapages, mais quelque chose me disait que mentir à cet homme, enfin à ce portrait, était inutile. Et comme aurait dit Maman, si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, tais-toi.

-Ah ce cher Hagrid ! Il passe souvent me voir pour discuter. Je crois que je lui manque. Soupira le vieil homme. Minerva ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Mais si tu étais avec un professeur, il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'inquiètes.

Je reposais mon gâteau, ma gourmandise envolé. J'avais au contraire l'impression d'avoir toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que de caractère je ressemble à mon père à mon âge ? Questionnais-je soudain le portrait.

-Eh bien, pas d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

-A ma mère alors ?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit-il vaguement.

-Mais si je ne ressemble ni à ma mère, ni à mon père, à qui alors ?

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je posais toutes ces questions d'un coup. Ni pourquoi c'était soudain devenu si important d'obtenir des réponses. Mais je me sentais en confiance avec ce professeur. Plus qu'avec tous les autres adultes en tout cas.

-Est-ce si important ? Pourquoi ce besoin de ressembler à quelqu'un, dis-moi.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Si je ne ressemble à personne, alors comment je peux savoir qui je suis ?

Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

-Nous sommes ce que nous faisons mon jeune amis. Ni plus ni moins.

Il me jeta un regard énigmatique par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Maintenant si cela ne t'ennuie pas j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser. Reprit-il. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Je repensais à la dispute que j'avais eu avec les membres de ma famille, à l'impression que j'avais d'être invisible, à mon accord tacite avec Rose, à Azraël, à mon nouveau et étrange goût pour une matière scolaire, à la silhouette croisée un peu plus tôt, à Daniel, Scott et les autres, à la furie, à mes questions sur la grande guerre, et je répondis :

-Non Monsieur, il n'y a rien.

….

Voili, voilou^^ Désolé pour mon retard d'un jour mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. Le prochain chapitre sera le 3 avril et on y retrouvera James ainsi que de nouveaux ennuis.

De gros bisous pour ma pupuce et à dans deux semaines ! 3


	17. Chapitre 15

**Le plan parfait**

**Pdv James :**

Un mois et trois jours. Cela faisait un mois et trois jours que mon frère avait failli se faire tuer, et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Oh bien sur j'avais remarqué l'excès de rondes effectué par les professeurs la nuit dans les couloirs, mais c'était tout. L'année avait repris son cours comme si aucun danger ne planait sur nous. Après la dispute que j'avais eue avec ma famille j'avais passé la nuit à mettre Manu, Jared et Vincent au courant de toute l'histoire. Plus de secret entre nous quatre, nous avions juré. Du coup nous tentions désespérément de garder un œil à la fois sur Albus, Lily, Rose et Hugo, mais aussi sur Malefoy et Mills qu'il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un surveille. L'un dans l'autre le temps que nous avions à consacrer à nos devoirs s'en trouvait relativement restreint, mais on faisait avec.

-Vous savez ce qu'il faudrait faire ? Nous interrogea Manu au milieu du cours de sortilèges sur la désillusion.

-Non mais tu vas nous le dire. Lui répondit Vincent en rendant sa table invisible.

-S'introduire dans le dortoir des serpents. Comme ça on pourrait à la fois mettre des petits pièges en place, et fouiller les affaires de Mills et Malefoy ! S'exclama mon meilleur ami avec un sourire carnassier. Il y a un pied de ta table qui est toujours visible Vincent.

-Non ! Soupira le dit Vincent en plongeant à quatre pattes pour vérifier les dires de Manu.

-Super idée, y a juste un petit problème monsieur le génie. Marmonna Jared tout en observant son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre pour essayer de déterminer où était passé son sourcil droit. On ne connaît pas leur mot de passe.

-James pourrait cuisiner son frère. Marmonna Vincent en se relevant d'un air bougon.

-Ah non, hors de question ! Criais-je.

Toute la classe se retourna vers moi. Il y eut un silence gêné, seulement troublé par le bruit de la tête de Vincent qui venait d'heurter sa table invisible.

-Euh je veux dire hors de question de sortir d'ici tant que nous ne maîtriserons pas le sortilège de désillusion. Tentais-je maladroitement de me rattraper.

Le professeur Flitwick se détourna de moi d'un air excédé et peu à peu les conversations reprirent.

-C'était juste une idée comme ça. Marmonna Vincent en se massant le crâne. Manu, aide-moi...

-Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. Soupira mon meilleur ami en faisant réapparaître successivement la table de Vincent, et le sourcil de Jared. Si on se planque suffisamment longtemps dans les cachots en étant invisible, on en entendra bien un dire le mot de passe à voix haute, non ?

Son plan était loin d'être idiot en réalité, et j'échangeais un regard complice avec Jared.

-J'en suis, on pourra mettre des cameragiques dans la salle commune, et des sirops de gerbes dans leurs cruches d'eau.

-Ça discute beaucoup par ici mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça travaille ! Nous interrompit le minuscule professeur de sortilège de sa voix fluette. Montrez-moi !

En soupirant à l'idée des devoirs supplémentaires dont nous allions immanquablement écopé, je regardais d'un air profondément blasé Vincent rendre de nouveau sa table invisible, Jared faire disparaître le sourcil du professeur Flitwick et Manu exécuter son sortilège parfaitement sur son ballon d'entraînement. Quand vint mon tour j'agitais ma baguette avec toute la concentration dont j'étais capable, mais rien ne se passa.

-Et bien voilà qui est spectaculaire, Monsieur Finnigan vous aiderez vous camarades à réaliser ce sortilège au lieu de les distraire ! Dit-il en s'éloignant avec son mono-sourcil.

-Euh James, je sais que tu caches un profond et inavouable désir pour mon corps, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire disparaître ma chemise en plein cours...

Je retins à grande peine un éclat de rire. J'avais cru avoir complètement raté mon sort, mais à l'instar de Jared et Vincent j'avais bien réussi à faire disparaître quelque chose. La chemise de Vincent. Ce dernier avait croisé les bras sur son torse tentant désespérément de cacher l'absence totale de poil sur celui-ci.

-Sérieux mec, plus imberbe tu meurs ! Rit Manu. Aller je vais t'arranger ça.

Et de nouveau il agita sa baguette pour réparer nos bêtises. Loué soit Merlin, le professeur Flitwick retrouva alors son sourcil, dont il n'avait de toute façon pas remarqué l'absence, et la table et la chemise de Vincent retrouvèrent leurs visibilité. Une fois le cours terminé, c'est nos devoirs supplémentaires en poche que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'étude des moldus.

Après le cours notre plan était prêt. Je devais déjeuner avec Melissa, pendant ce temps Manu resterait devant la salle commune de Serpentard avec la cape pour surprendre le mot de passe. Vincent et Jared quant à eux, remonteraient chercher tout ce qu'il nous fallait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour poser des cameragiques dans tous les endroits stratégiques de la salle commune ainsi que dans le dortoir d'Albus. Nous allions également mettre des d'impossiblàdéfaire dans les vêtements de tous les verts et argents, et de bons vieux colorants dans les gels douches. Bien sûr l'idée du traditionnel sirop de gerbe avait été retenue ainsi que celle du classique poil à gratter. Maintenant le but était d'expédier le repas avec ma petite amie le plus vite possible pour que je puisse rejoindre Manu. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas passer du temps avec elle, seulement parfois j'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne mettre son nez dans notre plan.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

Nous étions attablé depuis à peine deux minutes que déjà elle m'avait percé à jour. Génial.

-Non. Lui répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître étonné.

-James Sirius Potter, ne me ment pas. Je te connais presque comme si on sortait ensemble ! Tu évites mon regard et ni Manu, ni Vincent, ni Jared ne sont ici. Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose, alors dis- moi quoi. Dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

-Pour que tu m'en empêche, ou pire, que tu ailles tout raconter à Rose ?

-Non. Pour que je puisse t'aider !

A ces mots, une bouffée de gratitude et d'amour m'envahis. Je passais mes bras par-dessus la table et attirais ma petite amie à moi pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Autour de nous il y eu quelques sifflements mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. A cet instant j'étais heureux comme jamais. Nous nous séparâmes, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Sans un mot, avec un simple regard complice, nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même pas vers la sortie de la grande salle.

-Alors, c'est encore un coup contre les Serpentard ? Murmura-t-elle tandis que je l'entraînais en direction des cachots.

-Oui et non. On va fouiller les affaires de Malefoy et Mills. Viens.

Je la tirais vers l'endroit où Manu était supposé m'attendre. Il y était bien, plaqué contre un mur. A la vue de Melissa, il pâlit.

-James !

-Je sais. Mais elle est ici pour nous aider, ok ? Tu as le mot de passe ? Dis-je vivement pour couper court à toutes protestations.

-Oui, soupira mon meilleur ami en haussant les épaules. C'est « branchiflore ». En plus on va être tranquille, ils sont tous montés manger. Je n'ai pas eu à rester invisible bien longtemps. Continua-t-il en me rendant la carte du Maraudeur que je lui avais prêté. Voilà Jared et Vincent.

En effet les deux garçons arrivaient au bout du couloir, les bras chargés de produits en tout genre.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez fouiller les affaires de Mills et Malefoy ? Me demanda Melissa de son plus bel air de conspiratrice.

-Oh tu sais ma puce, une chose en entraîne une autre…

Elle éclata de rire et s'approcha de Vincent pour l'aider à porter le poil à gratter. Ce dernier sembla un peu perplexe mais Manu lui fit signe de ne pas faire de commentaire.

-Attention avec ça chérie, ça chatouille si ça se renverse.

-Oh alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour moi Vincent ? Ne t'en fait pas va. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis elle se dirigea vers un pan de mur nu, prononça le mot « branchiflore » et s'avança dans une pièce aux allures de manoirs.

-Bon alors vous venez ?

-J'adore cette fille. Soupirais-je joyeusement.

-On sait Jamesinouchet, pas la peine de nous le rappeler. Marmonna Jared. Bon aller on rentre avant de se faire prendre.

La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes.

Dans le fond de la pièce trônait une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées. Au-dessus de cette dernière se trouvait le portrait d'un homme habillé d'un pourpoint de velours brodé, avec une énorme moustache grise qui le faisait vaguement ressembler à un morse. Juste devant je pouvais voir quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire, eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, lui donnant un aspect peu chaleureux. La lumière verte qui semblait provenir du plafond et des grandes fenêtres n'aidait en rien à rendre l'endroit plus agréable.

-Eh ben. Je préfère notre salle commune. Frissonna Vincent, résumant parfaitement notre sentiment à tous.

-Tu l'as dit, renchérit Manu. Est-ce que c'est une Tortue ?

Je tournais la tête dans la direction désignée par mon meilleur ami. Il y avait bien une tortue, qui semblait nager dans les airs juste devant la plus grande fenêtre.

-On est sous le lac noir les mecs, c'est pour ça. Venez les dortoirs sont par là. Dis Melissa en avançant vers un petit couloir au fond de la pièce que je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas remarqué.

-Tu connais drôlement bien l'endroit dis-moi. Tu es déjà venu ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non James. C'est de la logique, c'est tout. Marmonna-t-elle.

Guère convaincu, je la suivis néanmoins tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la façon dont nous allions retrouver le dortoir de mon frère mais le sens de la logique de Melissa la fit tourner à droite et atterrir directement devant une porte dont l'inscription indiquait « Dortoir des garçons, cinquième année ».

-Bon, on commence par Malefoy ok ? Dit Melissa en pénétrant dans la pièce. Son lit est près de la fenêtre.

Il y eu un silence gênant, nous regardions tous Melissa comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il y a ses initiales sur sa valise.

L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément.

-Ok je répands le poil à gratter, et les impossiblàdéfaires. Vincent tu t'occupes des colorants dans la salle de bains et du sirop de gerbe dans la cruche d'eau. Melissa et James les cameragiques et les affaires de Malefoy. Manu fait le guet.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Jared distribuer les tâches. Mes yeux était fixés sur la valise de mon frère. Je me souvenais très bien du jour où Papa nous avait emmenés sur le chemin de traverse pour les acheter. J'avais 11 ans et je devais entrer à Poudlard en Septembre. Mais Lily et Albus, âgés respectivement de 7 et 9 ans, étaient terriblement jaloux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'eux aussi voulaient aller à Poudlard faire de la magie. Du coup pour les consoler, Papa leur avaient fait faire en même temps que pour moi, une malle doublé en cuir de dragon avec leurs initiales gravées dessus. Si il y une chose que j'avais toujours admiré chez mon frère c'est le soin qu'il prenait de cette valise. Il la cirait régulièrement et ne laissait personne s'en approcher.

En soupirant je soulevais le loquet de la malle. Tous les vêtements étaient pliés, chacun à sa place, et sur le dessus il y avait la cape d'invisibilité de Papa. Un instant je me fis la réflexion que la laisser-là n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait la trouver. Mais mon frère savait sûrement comment tenir les curieux à distance, en ensorcelant le verrou par un sort de sang par exemple. Le principe de ce sort était simple : seul le sorcier l'ayant lancé ou un membre de sa famille proche, parent, frère, sœur, enfants, pouvait toucher à l'objet ensorcelé.

-Ton frère range ses affaires comme une gonzesse James ! S'exclama Vincent que je n'avait pas entendu approcher. On a fini ici on va s'occuper de la salle commune, toi et Melissa vous faites les affaires de Mills ?

-Ok. Répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je faisais à présent glisser mes doigts dans les pans de la cape d'invisibilité, si douce au toucher. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à regarder le tissu fluide couler entre mes mains. J'éprouvais à cet instant tant de regret. Le petit garçon qui s'agrippait à la jambe de Papa et me regardait comme si j'étais son héros me détestait à présent. Et tout était de la faute de ce maudit Malefoy.

-Tu étais là.

Melissa m'avait rejoint. Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et passa ses mains autour de mon torse.

-C'était la cape de mon père. Marmonnais-je, comme pour me justifier. Il aurait mieux fait de me la léguer à moi.

-Ça va s'arranger tu sais. Je veux dire, ton frère et toi. Un jour vous découvrirez que vous avez bien plus en commun que vous ne le croyez.

Je rangeais soigneusement la cape à sa place et me retournais pour faire face à ma petite amie.

-Tu déteste Albus. Dis-je d'un ton calme.

-C'est faux. Me répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement mais je crois vraiment que s'il n'était pas à Serpentard et qu'il ne prenait pas cet air supérieur à chaque fois qu'il me voit, on pourrait s'entendre lui et moi. Et puis je n'aime pas quand tu souffres.

-Je ne souffre pas… juste parfois j'aimerai que les choses soient plus simple. Mais bon on est des Potter, la simplicité ne fait pas partie de notre quotidien comme dirait Maman. J'ai toujours cru que tu évitais mon frère parce que tu ne le supportais pas.

-En vérité, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, on avait sympathisé dans le train en première année. Mais ça remonte à loin.

-Oui, murmurais-je en réponse. A très loin.

Le silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par nos respirations. Nous échangeâmes un baiser, puis deux. Nos lèvres se caressaient doucement. Il n'y avait ni urgence, ni passion. Seulement un sentiment de calme et de paix. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un moment comme celui-là, et il était étrange qu'il survienne juste après une discussion sur mon frère, en plein milieu du dortoir des Serpentard.

-On devrait y aller, murmura soudain Melissa. On va finir par se faire prendre.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'étais restais assis là, mais les autres devaient avoir fini et nous devions encore aller dans le dortoir des filles.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de Malefoy ?

-Non, rien que des vêtements et des manuels de cours.

-Pas de journal intime, ou de lettre de sa famille ?

-Non. Soit il n'écrit jamais, soit il les range ailleurs.

Je soupirais. C'était bien la peine de faire tout ça. Nous allions quitter la pièce, quand un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision attira mon attention. Quelque chose avait remué sur le lit d'Albus.

-Melissa. Chuchotais-je. Il y a quelque chose, là-bas.

-Quoi ?

-Chuuut ! Il y a quelque chose qui bouge sur le lit de mon frère.

Lentement nous nous approchâmes en nous tenant par la main. Quelque chose remuait bien sous l'oreiller, comme essayant de s'échapper.

-C'est sûrement une souris, soupira Melissa. Le poil à gratter l'aura déranger dans sa sieste.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui faire remarquer que les elfes de maisons ne laisseraient jamais une souris pénétrer dans aucun des dortoirs, elle avait attrapé l'oreiller de sa main enveloppé dans sa cravate. Tout se passa très vite. Melissa retira l'édredon, laissant apparaître une masse noire et informe, qui sauta sur sa main. Alors ma petite amie hurla. Pas un hurlement de peur, ni même de surprise, mais bel et bien un hurlement de douleur pur.

-Melissa !

Instinctivement je dirigeais ma baguette vers ce que je venais de reconnaître comme étant un Scorpion, et je lançais un stupéfix de toute la puissance dont j'étais capable. La créature reçut mon sort de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol, arrachant un nouveau hurlement à Melissa.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce ce qui ce passe ici ?

Vincent, Manu et Jared venaient d'apparaître baguette à la main et l'air complètement paniqué.

-Le scorpion, là, le scorpion ! M'écriais-je en désignant l'insecte qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été très clair, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pendant que je regardais entrer mes camarades de dortoir, Melissa était tombée. Je me précipitais sur elle et la pris dans mes bras. Sa peau était pâle comme la mort et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Ma main… James, ma main…

Je jetais un œil à la main sur laquelle le scorpion avait sauté. Ça une main, impossible! Elle avait triplé de volume et prit une inquiétante couleur noire. Elle avait dû se faire piquer, mais ça n'était pourtant pas dangereux à ce point les scorpions. Un frisson me saisis, et si le venin était mortel ? Tout d'un coup, ma petite amie perdit connaissance.

-Melissa, Melissa ?! À l'aide ! À l'aide, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un ! À l'aide !

Mais mon hurlement se perdit dans les profondeurs des cachots.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Retour à l'infirmerie**

**Pdv Rose :**

Un microbe de première année prénommé Léa, était venu me voir après ma première heure de l'après-midi pour me dire que l'infirmière voulait me voir. Bizarrement je n'étais pas plus surprise que ça. Dans le fond cela faisait un mois que je m'y attendais. En me dirigeant vers le deuxième étage j'élaborais plusieurs scénarios. Peut-être qu'Hugo avait eu des ennuis à cause de son « secret ». Lily passait son temps à s'entraîner en ce moment, elle avait pu tomber de son balai. Ou alors James et Albus s'étaient tout simplement entre-tués. Je souris en songeant malgré moi, que ça nous ferais des vacances.

Quelqu'un dans le couloir cria mon prénom. C'était Lily qui se dirigeait vers moi en trottinant rapidement. Et bien une chose était sûre au moins ce n'était pas elle la raison de ma convocation. Légèrement agacée, j'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne.

-Salut. Dit-elle. Toi aussi tu vas à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

-Je me demande ce qui s'est passé encore.

Elle eut un petit rire qui sonna terriblement faux à mes oreilles. Nous marchâmes un moment dans le silence.

-Écoute Rose je… je suis désolé d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer comme ça. Je veux dire Albus et James me tapent sur le système, et je ne vais probablement pas leur reparler avant un petit moment, mais rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. J'étais un peu chamboulée, tu comprends ?

A ces mots un immense soulagement m'envahis. Lily n'était pas en colère contre moi, elle venait même de me proposer qu'on fasse la paix. Rien n'aurait pu à cet instant me rendre plus heureuse.

-Je suis contente d'entendre ça, Poudlard n'était pas le même sans toi, cousine. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle m'adressa un immense sourire. De nouveau le silence s'installa, mais cette fois c'était un silence agréable, remplit de notre complicité retrouvée. Puis Lily reprit :

-Je vais t'aider pour la chambre des secrets. Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de comment faire pour y entrer, mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

-Ça me va. Dis-je, puis en prenant une grande inspiration, moi aussi je dois te parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos de Scorpius Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Me questionna Lily d'un air perplexe. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Mais avant que j'ai pu lui répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas et Manu Finnigan, Jared Hole et Vincent Towler manquèrent de nous percuter.

-Salut les garçons. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Ah salut Rose, salut Lily. Vous devriez entrer. Soupira Manu en nous contournant sans s'arrêter. On se voit plus tard on doit aller dans le bureau de Kluver.

-Dans le bureau de Kluver mais... ok…

Perplexe j'échangeais un regard avec Lily et d'un même mouvement, nous franchîmes la porte. A l'instar de la dernière fois où j'avais passé le seuil de cette pièce, le professeur McGonagall était là, mais cette fois elle ne se disputait avec personne. Elle était assise au chevet d'une jeune fille au visage familier.

-Melissa !

J'avais crié le nom de ma meilleure amie. Je me précipitais vers elle sans faire attention à la directrice qui me demandait d'attendre. Le visage de Melissa était blanc comme un linge et elle était inconsciente.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers James, dont je venais à peine de remarquer la présence.

Ce-dernier était presque aussi pâle que la jeune fille et il leva vers moi deux grands yeux marron embués de larmes. Instantanément, ma colère fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

-C'est une réaction normale Miss Weasley. S'exclama le professeur McGonagall en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais je vous assure que Miss Daudrelle est hors de danger. Si j'ai dû vous faire venir, encore, ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement agacé, c'est pour que nous tirions cette histoire au clair. Votre frère est parti chercher Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy.

-Scorpius ? Mais enfin quel est le rapport avec Scorpius ?

-C'est de ma faute, nous coupa James d'une voix éraillé. On était dans les dortoirs des Serpentard quand…

-QUOI !

Albus venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie suivit de près par Hugo et Scorpius. D'un regard, il balaya toute la pièce et s'arrêta sur Melissa, toujours inconsciente. Il se précipita alors vers elle, me bousculant au passage. Il passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de ma meilleure amie.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla James en se levant d'un bond si rapide qu'il renversa sa chaise. TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

-Comment ça de ma faute ? Je viens juste de t'entendre dire que vous étiez dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, et c'est de ma faute ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? Vous mettiez du poil à gratter sur les lits ? Et d'abord qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

-C'EST À CAUSE DE LUI, JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'AVAIT MIS LA, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD, SALOPARD !

James semblait comme possédé, et je me surpris à reculer de quelques pas. Son visage entier était rouge brique, et il tremblait de colère.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Hurla-t-il, et, sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, il se jeta sur Scorpius.

Incrédule, Scorpius n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mon cousin le percuta et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. A cheval sur la poitrine du blond, James commença alors à le rouer de coups.

-Monsieur Potter, ça suffit, Monsieur Potter ! S'insurgea le professeur McGonagall.

Après ça, ce fut le chaos. Albus se précipita sur James pour tenter de l'écarter de son meilleur ami, Madame Pomfresh arriva en hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un tel capharnaüm dans son infirmerie, la directrice sortit sa baguette, mais elle semblait avoir peur de blesser l'un des trois garçons, à présent étroitement enlacés dans une bataille de pieds et de mains, et Lily soupira en s'asseyant sur une chaise, l'air bien décidé à attendre la fin des hostilités. Quant à moi je restais figée sur place, échangeant des regards ébahis avec Hugo qui comme moi, s'était prudemment reculé.

Au bout d'un moment, où chacun sembla intimement persuadé que les trois garçons allaient bel et bien finir par s'entre-tuer, la bagarre cessa. James venait en effet de s'envoler. Suspendu dans les airs par la cheville, mon cousin continua de se débattre un instant pour atteindre Scorpius, avant de renoncer avec un grognement agacé. Toujours ébahie par la tournure des événements, je tournais mon regard en direction de l'entrée de la pièce. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, le professeur Zabini baissait sa baguette.

-Et bien Monsieur Potter, que voilà un bel exemple du caractère impulsif des Gryffondor ! Je vous retire vingt points pour avoir tenté d'estropier un de mes élèves. Présentez vos excuses à Monsieur Malefoy.

-Hors de question. Refusa James d'un ton néanmoins plus calme. Lui aussi a attenté à la vie d'une de mes camarades.

Le professeur de potion parue surprise un instant mais elle reprit vite contenance.

-Si vos accusations s'avèrent juste, Monsieur Malefoy sera puni en conséquence je vous l'assure, en attendant si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une énième retenue, présentez-lui vos excuses.

Un instant je crus que James allait de nouveau refuser, mais il dû comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Albus et Scorpius qui s'étaient relevés, arborait quant à eux des sourires un peu trop heureux. Tous deux semblaient se délecter de la vision de mon cousin en mauvaise posture.

-Je m'excuse. Maintenant Professeur, si vous pouviez me faire descendre !

-Oh oui bien sûr, Finite. Marmona-t-elle.

Aussitôt, James s'écrasa au sol avec un grognement agacé.

-Vraiment, votre comportement est inacceptable ! Se battre et en plein dans mon infirmerie ! Venez ici Malefoy que je soigne votre nez, et vous aussi Potter, votre œil a doublé de volume !

Les deux garçons suivirent l'infirmière et Albus s'approcha de moi. Il se tenait le poignet mais ne semblait pas blessé, en revanche, il avait l'air en colère.

-Par Merlin Rose, qu'es ce qui s'est passé !

Son ton me glaça le sang. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à me parler comme s'il m'était supérieur ?!

-Alors maintenant ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu avais mieux à faire que de t'occuper de nos histoires ? Et puis d'abord tu connais à peine Melissa !

-Ce… ce n'est pas parce que je ne la connais pas que ça veut dire que je veux la voir allongé dans un lit d'hôpital !

-Ah bon, je pensais que c'était la condition sine qua non pour être envoyé à Serpentard ?

-Oh bravo cousine, très mature ça ! Je dirais bien que tu as un énorme préjugé contre les Serpentard, mais tu semblais très bien t'entendre avec Scorpius hier !

A ces mots il y eu un silence. Depuis l'endroit où madame Pomfresh le soignait, James me lança un regard noir. Lily s'approcha de moi et posa une main hésitante sur mon bras.

-De quoi il parle Rose ? murmura-t-elle.

Mais perdue dans une farouche bataille de regard avec mon cousin, je ne lui répondis pas. Finalement, Albus détourna les yeux. Probablement plus que mon air furieux, celui désespéré de Scorpius derrière moi, le convainquit de ne pas continuer à parler.

-De rien Lily. Je raconte n'importe quoi. Dit-il seulement.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu te tiens le poignet ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Questionna Lily.

-Non, je suis tombé dans une drôle de position. Marmonna Albus en fourrant sa main dans la poche de sa robe d'un air agacé.

-Vous vous êtes peut-être fait mal Potter, intervint le professeur Zabini. Montrez-moi.

L'air franchement ennuyé, Albus se tourna vers sa directrice de maison et lui tendit son poignet avec réticence.

-Ce n'est rien, commença le professeur de potion avant de se couper. Vous viendrez avec moi tout à l'heure Potter. Et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy, je dois vous parler à tous les deux. Franchement, vous devriez avoir honte de ne penser qu'à vous battre alors que votre amie est sans connaissance sur un lit à quelque mètre à peine. Ajoute-t-elle en s'éloignant, l'air grave.

Apres ça, l'ambiance de l'infirmerie sembla encore s'alourdir. Melissa gémissait plaintivement dans son sommeil, et Lily tapait son pied contre le sol dans un geste lent et régulier. Je crois que personne ne lui demanda d'arrêter car ce léger claquement, certes relativement agaçant, avait au moins l'avantage de meubler le silence. Au bout d'un moment je m'assis au chevet de ma meilleure amie et lui pris la main. Elle était bouillante et tremblait légèrement. J'aurais voulu demander la permission de prévenir Janice, mais je n'osais pas. Je fus rapidement rejointe par James qui s'empara de l'autre main de Melissa, celle couverte de bandage, puis par Albus qui s'assit près de moi avec Scorpius en lançant un regard de défit à son frère. Hugo pris place sur une chaise près de celle Lily, un peu plus loin de la blessée et croisa les bras, comme s'il se préparait à attendre longtemps. Madame Pomfresh circulait entre nous, l'air toujours profondément outré, afin de dispenser les derniers soins à James, Scorpius et Melissa. Quant aux professeurs elles avaient toutes deux disparue en direction du bureau de l'infirmière.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là. Tous les cinq assis au chevet de Melissa, en silence. Sans doute nous sentions nous coupable tout à coup. Coupable que nos conflits incessant aient parus un instant plus important, que le sort de l'une de nos camarades. Même quand le professeur McGonagall revint nous faire un sermon sur l'importance des bonnes relations entre les maisons, nous ne bougeâmes pas. La voix de la directrice me parvenait comme étouffé, elle semblait terriblement loin de moi à cet instant. C'est alors que je pris conscience d'une chose importante, je dirais même essentiel à nos vie. Nous changions. Ou pour être plus précis, nous grandissions.

Papa m'avait souvent répété qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important, de plus précieux, de plus fragile que la famille. Mais peut-être que nous étions juste trop différents pour nous entendre. Si j'étais à peu près sure de conserver pour toujours ma relation si spéciale avec mon petit frère, ce n'était pas le cas de mon amitié avec Lily. Apres tout son besoin constant de solitude ces derniers temps, prouvait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, non ? Albus ne partageait pas ma façon de voir le monde, et James était les trois quart du temps bien trop présomptueux pour que je songe ne serait-ce qu'à lui adresser la parole. En réalité si tous deux n'avaient pas été mes cousins, je ne leur aurais probablement jamais parlé. James serait resté pour moi le petit con prétentieux de Gryffondor, et Albus le froid et mystérieux Serpentard bon en classe.

Quand James raconta comment lui et ses amis s'était glissé dans les dortoirs des verts et argents, Albus se mit à son tour à taper du pied sur le sol, en rythme avec Lily. Il ne broncha pas quand James écopa d'un mois de retenues, ni quand Scorpius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ni même quand l'infirmière déclara que Melissa devrait rester deux bonnes semaines au lit. Il était tellement dans la lune, que quand la directrice s'adressa à lui pour lui demander s'il savait qui avait pu mettre le scorpion là, il sursauta.

-Ecoutez Potter, jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que vous étiez tombé sur cette furie par le plus grand des hasards, mais il semble que quelqu'un en veuille à votre vie. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de qui ca peut-être ?

Mon cousin posa un regard étrangement vide sur le professeur McGonagall et marmonna un « non, aucune » peu convaincu, puis il se leva, entrainant Scorpius avec lui. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna et prononça des mots que des années plus tard, je serais toujours capable de restituer à la virgule près.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe dans cette école, ni si je suis réellement en danger. Mais ce choix que j'ai fait il y a cinq ans, car oui James, c'était un choix, ce choix qui m'a conduit à Serpentard, ce choix ne regardait et ne regarde que moi ! Je savais qu'en le faisant je risquais de vous perdre et je l'ai acceptée. Aujourd'hui Scorpius est plus proche de moi que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose, à vous tous. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous, jamais.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, Scorpius derrière lui. Plus tard alors que je retournais à la salle commune, le regard de James me hantait toujours. Aujourd'hui quelque chose s'était brisée entre lui et son frère. Et j'ignorais si ce quelque chose était réparable.

Janice m'attendait dans la salle commune assise par terre contre le manteau de la cheminé, à sa place favorite. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Elle semblait plongée dans son manuel de divination et malgré moi je fis une grimace. Maman m'avait mis en garde contre la branche nébuleuse qu'était la divination, et je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt d'avoir choisi cette matière, alors que ma meilleure amie aurait pu prendre arithmancie par exemple ! Mais ce soir je n'étais pas là pour me lancer dans un débat sur les mérites respectifs des matières optionnelles. Je me laissais tomber par terre en face d'elle, le dos appuyé contre un fauteuil. Janice leva alors ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

-Elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Oh non. Mais Mel n'est pas avec toi et ton cerveau est plein de Joncheruines, encore plus que d'habitude.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait des Lorgnospectres pour voir les Joncheruines ? La questionnais-je d'un ton amusé.

-Oh oui. Mais avec une bonne oreille, on peut les entendre voler. Surtout quand il y en a plein, comme chez toi.

-Ah oui. Ecoute…. Laisse tomber. Mel est à l'infirmerie, elle s'est fait mordre par un scorpion.

D'une voix lasse, je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Janice m'écouta sans broncher, se contentant de serrer doucement ma main. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais énormément chez ma meilleure amie, elle savait écouter. Elle ne dit rien quand je m'attardais une demi-heure sur le « combat » entre James et Scorpius, ni quand je lui décrivis en détaille la pâleur cadavérique de notre meilleure amie, ni quand je lui fis part de mon inquiétude vis-à-vis de ceux que j'avais toujours considéré comme des membres de ma famille. Quand enfin je me tus, le dernier élève de Gryffondor avait depuis longtemps rejoint le dortoir et nous étions seules dans la salle commune. J'avais la bouche sèche d'avoir tant parlé, mais j'avais une dernière chose à dire.

-Ah oui et je… jecroisquejeveuxsortiravecScorpiusMalefoy. Dis-je le plus vite possible, puis en voyants l'air d'incompréhension de Janice, je me repris. Je veux dire que je crois que je veux sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy.

-Oh.

-Oui. J'ai peur Janice, j'ai si peur. Peur de décevoir ma famille, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de les perdre, peur de perdre Scorpius…

La blonde se pencha vers moi et m'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, le temps que les battements désordonnés de mon cœur revienne à la normale. Puis Janice s'écarta doucement de moi et posa sa main sur ma poitrine.

-Peut-être que tu dois les perdre. Maman dit toujours que les choses que nous avons perdues finissent toujours par nous revenir un jour.

Inexplicablement, je souris.

…..

Coucou les gens^^ Alors tout d'abord sorry pour mon retard, je n'ai pas posté quand j'avais dit, honte à moi… Mais sachez que j'ai tout un tas de bonne raisons que je ne vous exposerais pas en détail ici, et ce afin de ne pas vous ennuyer^^ Alors cette fois on se retrouve le 15 Mai, promis ! 3 Kiss pour ma pupuce !

PS : Litchi, il faut appuyer sur la flèche pour lire le prochain chapitre^^


	19. Chapitre 17

**A découvert**

**Pdv Albus :**

Je faisais des efforts, vraiment. De gros efforts même. Mais je ne voyais pas comment une personne normale, pouvait apprécier d'avoir James Potter pour frère. Je marchais d'un pas rageur en direction du bureau de ma directrice de maison, toutes mes pensées entièrement concentrées sur le monstre de bêtise qui me servait de frère. Derrière moi, Scorpius trottinait timidement, peinant à tenir le rythme.

-Euh Albus, tu ne voudrais pas ralentir la cadence ? Et pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi on va voir le professeur Zabini ?

-On va la voir à cause de James. Soupirais-je sans ralentir d'un pouce.

-A cause de la bagarre ? Mais c'est lui qui m'a attaqué ! Oh et au passage, merci de m'avoir défendu…. Bon tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il-te-plaît !

En soupirant je marquais un arrêt, et tournais mon regard furibond vers mon meilleur ami.

-Tout est de la faute de mon frère, parce que si il n'avait pas provoqué cette bagarre stupide, Kendra n'aurait pas eu à jouer les héroïnes de fourrure et…

-Attends, attends, je suis perdu. Kendra !? Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Je commençais doucement à me calmer. Après tout rien de tout ça n'était de la faute de Scorpius, et puis je savais qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Kendra. Il y a deux jours, cette dernière avait réussi sa métamorphose complète et était devenu un ravissant petit écureuil. Le moment d'euphorie passé, un petit problème était survenu. Kendra n'arrivait pas à se retransformer. Si au début notre meilleure amie était sagement restée pelotonnée au fond d'une poche ou d'un sac, elle avait vite comprit toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à présent à elle. En bonne Serpentard, elle avait alors entreprit de parcourir le château sous sa nouvelle forme, et Scorpius et moi venions de passer deux jours à lui courir après.

-Elle devait nous suivre discrètement, ou alors elle était dans l'infirmerie, toujours est-t-il qu'elle a dû vouloir s'attaquer à James et au lieu de lui, c'est moi qu'elle a mordu. Dis-je en montrant ma morsure à Scorpius. Zabini l'a vu et voilà…

-On est dans la m****, lâcha mon meilleur ami. Tu sais où est Kendra au moins ?

-Non elle a encore disparu. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans le pire des cas, on écopera d'une retenue pour détention d'animal interdit dans l'enceinte du château.

-Ah oui ? Et quand elle voudra qu'on se débarrasse de l'écureuil ? Et si jamais elle fait le lien avec l'absence de Kendra ? Chuchota-t-il l'air à présent complètement paniqué.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va trouver une solution.

Nous reprîmes notre marche, l'un et l'autre perdus dans nos pensées. Scorpius n'avait pas tort. Et si jamais le professeur Zabini découvrait notre secret nous aurions non seulement des problèmes avec la directrice, mais aussi avec nos parents et pire encore, avec le ministère. Je pouvais presque entendre le cerveau de mon meilleur ami fonctionner à côté de moi, mais ni lui ni moi n'avions de solution à ce nouveau problème. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Une part de moi était restée à l'infirmerie, au chevet de Melissa. Mais avant que j'ai pu mettre un semblant d'ordre dans le méli-mélo de mes sentiments, nous étions devant la porte du bureau de notre professeur de potion.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, chacun attendant que l'autre frappe le premier. C'était un de ces moments où l'on est persuadé que dix ans de catastrophes s'abattront sur nous si nous avons le malheur d'être celui que le professeur verra en premier. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et aucun de nous n'eut à se dévouer. Daphné Zabini se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ah ! Mes deux bagarreurs. Entrez.

Pas vraiment rassurés, nous franchîmes le seuil de la porte. Le bureau du professeur de potion était une vaste pièce circulaire. Une verrière au plafond illuminait l'espace d'une lumière verte, identique à celle de la salle commune des Serpentard, et on pouvait voir divers animaux marins nager au-dessus de nous. Chaque centimètre carré de mur était couvert d'étagères remplis de bocaux de tailles différentes. Comme d'habitude, une légère odeur de menthe flottait dans les airs.

Une fois assis dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir noir, autour d'un bureau aux pieds en forme de griffes, le professeur Zabini nous tendit deux tasses de thé fumant. Puis elle croisa ses deux mains devant elle, et elle attendit. Elle ne nous posa aucune question, se contentant de nous regarder siroter nos tasses de thé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que je m'étais pris d'admiration pour un bocal remplit d'yeux de carpeaux, elle se pencha, et sortit une petite cage qu'elle posa d'un geste brusque entre nos deux tasses de thé. Dans la cage, il y avait un petit écureuil de Corée.

Je regardais vers mes genoux en me mordant les lèvres. J'ignorais comment nous allions nous sortir de là. A côté de moi, Scorpius n'en menait pas large non plus, et je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre à un rythme excessivement rapide.

-C'est très étrange monsieur Potter. J'ai trouvé cet animal dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Commença le professeur Zabini d'un ton doucereux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je suis sûre qu'un sort de reconnaissance basique nous apprendra que c'est lui qui vous a mordu. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire elle ?

Son ton s'était fait de plus en plus menaçant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et elle semblait à présent à mi-chemin entre la colère et la stupéfaction. Brusquement, le professeur de potion, que je n'avais encore jamais vu perdre son calme, tapa violemment du poing sur le bureau.

-Explication ! Tout de suite !

-C'était un accident madame. Marmonna Scorpius.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers mon meilleur ami. Le terme accident me paraissait un peu surfait, mais si Scorpius voulait se dévouer pour raconter toute l'histoire, libre à lui. Après tout au point où nous en étions…

-Un accident monsieur Malefoy ! Un accident ! Comment qui que ce soit peut-il dire que se transformer en animagus est un accident ?!

-Elle n'était pas supposée rester coincé…

Le professeur Zabini se prit lentement la tête dans les mains. Elle semblait désespérée et j'échangeais un regard avec Scorpius. Si elle nous dénonçait, nous allions au-devant des plus gros ennuis de toute notre vie.

-Vous êtes probablement les étudiants les plus brillants qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Entendons-nous bien, vous êtes irresponsables, stupides, têtus, arrogants et d'un orgueil sans limite. Mais néanmoins, vous êtes brillants. Je suppose que vous aussi vous..?

Il y eut un autre silence, seulement rompu par les couinements de Kendra, toujours dans la cage.

-Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire. Soupira enfin Zabini. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, à condition que vous me promettiez quelques petites choses.

Je n'en croyais pas notre chance. Notre professeure était prête à nous couvrir ! C'était comme si d'un coup, le ministère s'était mis à faire des distributions de bonbons.

-Tout d'abord, dîtes-moi, vos potions sont prêtes ?

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence.

-Bien. Quand vos visualisations seront parfaites, et je dis bien parfaites, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau pour les métamorphoses, je veux pouvoir contrôler tout ça. Dit-elle d'un ton de femme d'affaire. En attendant je vais aider Miss Mills à retrouver sa forme d'origine et vous aller tous les trois me faire deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le respect des lois pour le prochain cours de potion. Vous ajouterez également dix centimètres à tous vos devoirs jusqu'à la fin de vos études ici. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous conduire comme des imbéciles.

Scorpius émit un vague gémissement de protestation mais je m'empresser de lui écraser le tibia avec mon pied. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait choisit de ne pas nous dénoncer, quelques centimètres et des devoirs en plus n'étaient rien à côté du tribunal des mineurs devant lequel nous aurions très bien pu atterrir. Notre professeure prit lentement une gorgée de thé à la menthe puis elle reprit.

-L'avantage, c'est que maintenant je vous tiens tous les trois. Soyez sûr que ceci n'est que le commencement de vos ennuis… Bien maintenant, Miss Mills ! Ajouta-t-elle en entrouvrant la cage toujours posée sur son bureau.

Kendra eut un couinement désespéré et recula le plus possible jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre les barreaux de fer, mais le professeur Zabini se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et sortit sa baguette. D'un simple accio, elle attira ma meilleure amie à elle et la posa au milieu du bureau. Mais le petit rongeur semblait réellement paniqué et elle se mit en mouvement dès que le sort l'eut relâchée. Je la reçu sur mes genoux et refermais mes main sur elle. Sa fourrure était douce et elle se débattait comme une diablesse.

-Ne bougez plus Potter ! Cria Zabini.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, le professeur de potion leva sa baguette et je me retrouvais avec une adolescente de 16 ans sur les genoux. Déboussolée, Kendra continua de s'agiter dans tous les sens, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son coude vint s'enfoncer violemment dans la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie. Je poussais un hurlement de bête blessée et ramenais mes mains vers la zone endommagée d'un geste instinctif, éjectant par la même occasion la brunette au sol. Des petits points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux tandis que tout mon corps se crispait sous l'effet de la douleur.

Quand je repris pied dans la réalité, la première chose que je vis fut le regard coupable de ma meilleure amie. Elle était tombée assise entre mon fauteuil et celui de de Scorpius, et ses cheveux formaient un épi des plus inhabituels. Nous nous fixâmes un instant, puis Kendra éclata de rire. Un rire bientôt reprit par Scorpius et moi. Nous n'avions pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps, et si je faisais abstraction des élancements de mon entre-jambe, ça faisait vraiment du bien ! Le problème avec ce genre de fou-rire c'est qu'une fois commencé, il est presque impossible de retrouver son sérieux. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant que le discret raclement de gorge de notre professeur ne nous ramène à l'ordre. Nous reprîmes aussitôt notre sérieux mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, j'aurais juré voir Zabini esquisser un sourire.

-Bien jeunes gens, encore une dernière chose. Miss Mills vous pensez maîtriser votre transformation à présent ?

Kendra paru étonnée de la question. Elle se leva d'un bond et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Après s'être passée plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux sans grand résultats, elle prit place sur un troisième fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que j'essaye. Mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas m'y autoriser…

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver à errer dans les couloirs aux heures de cours ! Vous ne maîtriserez jamais votre animagus si vous ne vous entraînez pas. Donc transformez-vous.

-Euh d'accord.

Ma meilleure amie ferma les yeux d'un air extrêmement concentré. Puis d'un coup la surprise marqua son visage et elle disparue, laissant place à un petit rongeur désormais familier.

-Incroyable, s'exclama Scorpius. Ça a été beaucoup plus vite que la première fois !

-Brillant. Complètement idiot, mais brillant. Marmonna Zabini d'un air à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et le désespoir. Bon maintenant reprenez votre forme d'origine miss Mills.

Mais ma meilleure amie était bien trop occupée à mordiller l'oreille de Scorpius pour faire attention à ce que disait le professeur de potion.

-Miss Mills ! Ne m'obligez pas à user de nouveau du sortilège d'attraction !

L'écureuil sembla considérer l'idée de voler une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce des plus déplaisantes, car elle sauta sur le bureau où elle s'assit, sa petite tête poilue penchée sur le côté d'un air innocent. Je n'étais pas spécialement le genre de fanatique qui se précipite sur les animaux en criant « Oh comme il est mignon ! », mais là j'étais bien obligé d'admettre, qu'elle était craquante. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi puis, alors que je sentais Zabini arriver au bout de sa patience, Kendra apparu devant moi assise sur le bureau. Elle sembla un instant surprise d'avoir réussi, puis elle éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-C'était beaucoup plus simple cette fois-ci !

-Et ça va être de plus en plus simple avec le temps Mills. Maintenant descendez de mon bureau s'il vous plaît !

Une heure plus tard, nous quittions tous les trois le bureau de notre directrice de maison. Elle nous avait offert une autre tasse de thé et avait voulu savoir exactement comment nous avions procédé, où nous avions trouvé les documents et les ingrédients pour les potions, si nous étions sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur… Régulièrement elle nous traitait d'idiot mais dans l'ensemble, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle avait même été impressionnée quand nous avions expliqué comment nous lui avions subtilisé des bons de commandes pour certains des ingrédients.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Kendra pour la millième fois. Dix centimètres ! Et à tous les devoirs jusqu'en septième année !

Nous étions en chemin pour la salle commune et ma meilleure amie se plaignait des devoirs supplémentaires dont nous venions d'écoper.

-Oh aller, rit Scorpius. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. A chaque fois on est obligé de synthétiser pour faire la longueur demandée de toute façon.

-Toi et Albus peut-être, mais pas moi ! Gémit une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

-On t'aidera. Dis-je en lui prenant la main. Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Kendra m'adresse un petit sourire et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air absente.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut avoir confiance en Zabini ? Chuchota-t-elle en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur que le professeur de potions soit dissimulé derrière un pilier. Je veux dire, on est d'accord pour dire que c'est la prof la plus sympa, et puis elle nous aime bien, mais là, il s'agit de la loi. Elle pourrait nous dénoncer n'importe quand.

-Oui je sais. Mais on n'a pas tellement le choix, on est obligé de lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. En principe si on se tient à carreaux, elle devrait voir qu'on est des élèves responsables, et elle nous laissera tranquille. Répondis-je.

-Oui, j'espère que tu as raison…

Ma meilleure amie se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux d'un air distrait, ce qui eut pour seul effet de les ébouriffer encore plus. Elle avait à présent une jolie crête sur le sommet du crâne, et je dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de nouveau de rire. Mais alors que j'allais lui en faire la remarque, Scorpius me prit de vitesse.

-Kendra, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il d'un ton sérieux qui me surprit.

La chemise de la jeune fille était déboutonnée, laissant presque apparaître le début de sa poitrine, conséquence de sa transformation précédente. Mon meilleur ami pointait du doigt une étrange marque, que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée. Là, à mi-chemin entre les seins et le cou de Kendra, il y avait une brûlure parfaitement circulaire d'à peu près un centimètre de diamètre. Les contours blanchâtres laissaient à penser que la blessure était ancienne, ce qui était encore plus bizarre. Nous étions fourrés ensembles tout le temps, j'avais forcément dû voir cette marque auparavant, et pourtant je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Kendra eut soudain l'air complètement paniqué, et porta ses mains à son cou pour cacher la brûlure.

-Mon médaillon ! Où est mon médaillon ! Dit-elle en haletant. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, où est-il !

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je revoyais très bien ce bijou d'apparence assez lourd, qu'elle portait continuellement. Il était fait dans un métal argenté, et représentait une sorte de spirale avec des écritures runiques. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ailleurs qu'au cou de ma meilleure amie. Même quand nous dormions ensemble, elle le gardait. C'est vrai que c'était un peu étrange, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Après tout, les filles et leurs bijoux !

-Ce n'est rien Kendra, tu l'auras perdu dans le bureau de Zabini, on ira la voir demain. Dit Scorpius d'un ton inquiet. Mais quel est le rapport entre ton pendentif et cette… cicatrice ?

Il avait dit le dernier mot sur un ton hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier l'étrange marque circulaire. Mais son intonation, qui visait j'en suis sûr à ne pas blesser Kendra, sembla au contraire la bouleverser. Elle recula d'un pas, ses mains toujours plaquées sur la brûlure, et elle se mit à parler d'une voix faible.

-C'est affreux n'est-ce pas ? Je dois retrouver le médaillon, retrouver le médaillon…

Sa voix s'évanouit dans le silence du couloir, et Kendra tourna les talons en courant dans la direction du bureau du professeur de potions. Scorpius et moi n'eurent pas besoin de nous consulter pour nous lancer tous les deux à sa poursuite. Heureusement que nous connaissions les cachots par cœur car à cette heure-ci, on ne pouvait plus compter sur la lumière des torches, éteintes par le professeur de ronde à l'heure du couvre-feu. Notre meilleure amie s'était arrêtée devant la porte du bureau de Zabini et toquait de toutes ses forces contre le battant de bois.

-Chuuuuuut Kendra ! Murmurais-je. Tu vois bien qu'elle est partie faire sa ronde de nuit. Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

La brunette tourna un regard furibond vers moi.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Albus Serverus Potter, tu ne comprends pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'embêter à t'expliquer, mais je DOIS récupérer mon médaillon ! Il n'y a rien de plus important à l'heure actuelle !

Ses grands yeux bruns me fixaient d'un air résolu, et soudain je pus lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. De la détermination, de la peur, mais surtout de la douleur, une immense douleur qui semblait la ronger de l'intérieur à l'idée de rester séparée de ce précieux bijou une seule seconde de plus. Alors lentement, j'arrachais mon regard à celui de ma meilleure amie et m'approchais de la porte. Scorpius ne fit aucun commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Un alohomora plus tard, Kendra se précipitait dans le bureau. Fébrile, elle s'agenouilla entre les fauteuils et entreprit de ratisser le sol à la lumière de la lune. Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussa un cri victorieux qui ressemblait plutôt au couinement d'un écureuil, et se releva d'un bon. Le pendentif semblait morbide, éclairé ainsi de la même lumière verte qui régnait partout dans les cachots. La brunette s'empressa de le passer autour de son cou, et dès que le médaillon fut venu recouvrir l'étrange marque, elle se calma.

-Tu nous expliques maintenant ? Soupira Scorpius avec beaucoup de douceur.

Mais Kendra agita furieusement la tête de droite à gauche, la main toujours plaqué sur le bijou, comme pour le cacher.

-Pas maintenant, pas ici.

Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, que sans rien dire, je lui pris la main droite et Scorpius s'empara de la gauche, respectant pour ce soir son vœu de silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est en nous tenant les mains que nous franchîmes le mur qui nous séparait de la salle commune des Serpentard. Là, un étrange spectacle nous attendait. Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés, en pyjama. Certains dormaient sur des fauteuils ou à même le sol, tandis que d'autres semblaient prit dans d'intenses conciliabules. Alarick Bletchley, un élève de mon année, se leva d'un bond à notre entrée.

-Potter ! Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt le couloir menant au dortoir. Pourquoi y a-t-il du poil à gratter sur les lits ?!

Lentement je fermais les paupières. La nuit allait être longue.

…

Voili, voilou, cette semaine je suis dans les temps !^^ Alors comme toujours un immense merci à ma chère correctrice Akkemi, ma pupuce à moi ! 3 Et beaucoup d'amour pour mon petit Litchi. 3 également merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir cela dit.

On se retrouve donc le 29 pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! Zoubis les gens !


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Cuisante défaite**

**Pdv Lily :**

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER, ME LE PAYER, me le payer…

-Tais-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait ! DIS MOI CE QUE JE T'AI FAIS !

Mais hurler sur James n'avait jamais servi à rien et il se contenta de continuer à crier que j'allais le lui payer. J'avais bouché mes oreilles mais sa voix semblait s'insinuer partout, comme venant de l'intérieur de mon propre corps. Puis tout d'un coup ce fut le silence. Étonnée, je relevais la tête. Mon frère avait disparu. A sa place se tenait mon père.

-Papa ? Murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas ma fille, je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !

-Papa, mais c'est moi ! Papa !

Je voulu courir vers mon père mais il avait de nouveau disparu. Je courais dans le noir en l'appelant au secours, mais il n'y avait personne, personne, personne ne m'entendais…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais dans mon lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor. J'avais dû bouger toute la nuit parce que je n'étais absolument pas dans la position dans laquelle je m'étais endormie et mes draps, enroulés n'importe comment autour de moi, étaient trempés de sueur. Tout à coup le rideau de mon baldaquin fut brusquement écarté.

-Ben alors ma chérie, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Celle qui venait de parler avait un visage rond de poupée à moitié maquillé, et une voix de petite fille.

-Beurk tu es pleine de sueur. Continua-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

-Oui j'y vais Cassie marmonnais-je en m'extirpant de mes draps.

-Pas maintenant hein j'y suis, et Miranda y va après. Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai que ton père faisait plein de cauchemars quand il avait notre âge ? Tu as peut-être hérité de son don de prophétie, non ? Chuchota-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Je restais un instant interdite. Cette fascination que les trois filles qui partageaient mon dortoir avaient pour mon père m'avait toujours laissé perplexe. Elles passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à tenter de me soutirer une information exclusive au sujet du « grand Harry Potter », et j'aurais dû me douter que la brusque compassion de Cassie cachait quelque chose de cet acabit.

-Mon père n'a jamais fait de cauchemars à l'école c'est un mythe. Dis-je d'un ton froid pour couper court à toute discussion.

Immédiatement, le peu d'intérêt que mon cauchemar avait réussi à susciter chez ma camarade de dortoir s'évanouit dans les airs, et elle retourna à sa séance de maquillage interrompue. N'ayant aucunement l'intention d'attendre que la salle de bain ne se libère, je pris mes affaires pour monter dans le dortoir des mecs de septième année. En me voyant débarquer, James soupira et vira Manu de la salle de bain. Nous avions beau être en mauvais termes en ce moment, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de me contrarier encore plus, à trois jours de notre premier match de Quidditch.

Après cet incident, j'eus encore moins de contacts que d'habitude avec mes camarades de dortoir. J'aurais eu besoin me confier à Rose au sujet de ces cauchemars, mais en prévision du match, James faisait des entraînements tous les deux soirs durant lesquels nous n'avions guère le temps de bavarder, et le reste du temps j'avais mes devoirs à faire et ma cousine restait au chevet de Melissa. Heureusement, il y avait Valentine. Elle m'écoutait toujours avec la plus grande attention. Et pourtant en ce moment, je ne faisais pas grand choses à part me plaindre.

J'en voulais à James, je lui en voulais de créer tous ces problèmes alors même que nous avions trouvé un équilibre dans nos relations familiales cet été. J'en voulais à Albus qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, semblant même prendre plaisir à envenimer la situation. J'en voulais à mes condisciples de dortoir qui se fichaient pas mal de moi et de mes problèmes. J'en voulais au temps qui avait décidé de se bloquer sur brouillard alors que nous avions un match de Quidditch dans quelques jours. J'en voulais à tous les autres élèves simplement parce qu'ils avaient l'air heureux. Mais par-dessus tout, je m'en voulais à moi. Je m'en voulais ne n'avoir pas tenté de recoller les morceaux, d'être si susceptible, de ne pas avoir écouté Rose plus tôt alors qu'elle avait raison, ce qui avait probablement conduit à l'agression de Melissa. Valentine écoutait tout ça sans jamais se plaindre, me prodiguant même des conseils de temps en temps.

Le matin du match, je me réveillais très tôt, secoué pas James. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain je me rendis directement sur le terrain de Quidditch sans passer par la grande salle. Je ne mangeais jamais avant les matchs, mon estomac beaucoup trop noué pour ça. Avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires je scrutais d'un œil inquiet le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard. Le brouillard qui durait depuis quelques jours commençait à se dissiper légèrement, et j'apercevais le sommet des poteaux de but. Un vent glacial me fit frissonner, et je me dépêchais d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour me mettre au chaud. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, je vis débarquer le reste de l'équipe dans un silence de mort. Rose leva la tête vers moi, guère surprise de me trouver déjà vêtue de ma robe rouge et or.

-Il neige. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est pas vrai !? Dis-je en me précipitant dehors.

Mais ma cousine avait raison. Le discret brouillard de ces derniers jours s'était finalement totalement dissipé pour laisser place à de la neige. La visibilité restait correcte mais nous allions mourir de froid, sans parler des spectateurs. Heureusement, un peu de mauvais temps n'avait jamais empêché les élèves de Poudlard d'assister à un match, et les gradins commençaient déjà à se remplir. En soupirant je retournais à l'intérieur. James avait disparu dans le petit bureau réservé au capitaine, et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient en train de se changer. La gardienne, Marley Donovan, une grande métisse de sixième année, semblait sur le point de vomir son déjeuner et je me félicitais une fois de plus de n'avoir rien mangé. Manu, le meilleur ami de James aidait Dana Smith, notre nouvelle et troisième poursuiveuse à attacher ses protèges genoux. La petite blonde de deuxième année avait les mains qui tremblaient tellement, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le faire elle-même. Quant à Rose et Nick Hoopper, nos deux batteurs, ils polissaient une dernière fois leurs battes.

En tant qu'attrapeuse, la coupe que nous avions gagné l'année dernière était une de mes plus grandes fiertés, mais l'année dernière le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard était un imbécile. Cette année Scorpius Malfoy avait entraîné ses joueurs presque tous les jours, et nous étions clairement en danger. En plus Albus et James allaient jouer l'un contre l'autre au poste de poursuiveur. Depuis la dispute que nous avions eue, mes frères semblaient se haïr plus que jamais, et je savais qu'une partie de cette haine allait déteindre sur leurs jeux respectifs. Enfin sur celui de James en tout cas. Albus était le champion dès qu'il s'agissait de ne rien montrer de ses émotions, et de sa part, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Du coup James était tendu, et toute l'équipe le ressentait. Pauvre Dana. C'était son premier match, et la pression était déjà plus élevée que lors d'une rencontre de professionnels.

-Approchez-vous. Lança James qui venait de surgir du bureau du capitaine. Venez.

Toute l'équipe se rassembla autour de mon grand frère qui arborait, une fois n'est pas coutume, un air grave.

-Alors, je sais que ce ne sera pas un match facile. Ce sera même le plus dur depuis que je suis capitaine. Mais j'ai confiance en chacun de vous. On s'est entraîné le plus qu'on a pu. On est prêts, vous êtes prêts. Prêts à botter le cul de cette bande de verts et argents prétentieux !

Il y eu des murmures peu convaincus mais je savais que James venait de remonter le moral de toute l'équipe.

-Et surtout n'oubliez pas que l'important c'est de participer ! S'exclama soudain une voix à l'entrée des vestiaires.

-Papa ? Dit James l'air incrédule.

D'un bond je me retournais. Mon grand frère avait raison. Là, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux en batailles et sa robe du bureau des Aurores. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et ouvrit les bras, je m'y jetais en riant.

-Papa, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Quelle question ma puce, je suis venu voir le match bien sûr ! Minerva m'a invité. Bonjour Rose !

-Maman est là aussi ? Demanda James qui s'était rapproché en même temps que Rose.

Mon père s'écarta de moi pour aller poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Il le regarda de haut en bas en s'attardant sur l'insigne de capitaine, le regard étincelant d'une fierté non dissimulée.

-Votre mère est en Europe pour un reportage sur l'équipe de France mais elle m'a chargé de vous souhaiter bonne chance.

-Tu es passé le dire à Albus ? Ironisa James d'un ton froid en se dérobant.

Papa sembla un instant blessé mais il attrapa James par le bras et le rapprocha de lui d'un geste rapide.

-C'est exact. Et je lui ai aussi dit la même chose que ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Quel que soit le résultat de ce match, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de mes enfants. De TOUS mes enfants, ajouta-t-il en accentuant le tous.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans mon ventre à ces mots. Si mon père était fier de moi, alors je me savais capable de gagner ce match. Pour lui. Le regard de James se fit également plus doux, et il accepta de bonne grâce l'étreinte de Papa. Puis ce-dernier nous dit au revoir et disparu en direction des tribunes. Les autres joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous, et nous attendîmes dans un silence tendu plusieurs minutes. Enfin, le traditionnel coup de sifflet retentit au loin sur le terrain, déclenchant les hurlements de la foule. James soupira et se tourna vers nous une dernière fois.

-Tête haute les Gryffondor, et n'oubliez pas, on joue pour la victoire.

Quand nous pénétrâmes sur le terrain, nos balais sur l'épaule, il y eu un gigantesque brouhaha de hurlements de soutient, et une vague de drapeaux aux couleurs de Gryffondor furent agités. Je remarquais avec une certaine satisfaction que les supporters rouges et or étaient en surnombre. Comme d'habitude les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigle préféraient largement nous voir gagner la coupe plutôt que de devoir la remettre aux Serpentard. Car soyons honnêtes, leurs équipes n'étaient clairement pas des obstacles ni pour nous ni pour Malefoy, et tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

-Les capitaines on se serre la main ! Brailla Monsieur Dubois, le professeur de vol qui arbitrait la plupart des matches.

D'après ce que je savais, il avait joué en professionnel pendant un temps, avant qu'une défaite cuisante contre les Harpies, l'équipe de Maman, ne mette brutalement fin à sa carrière. Depuis il enseignait ici et arborait en permanence l'expression si particulière de ceux dont les rêves se sont brisés trop tôt.

Au centre du terrain, James et Malefoy se regardait les yeux dans les yeux, et je pouvais voir les jointures de James blanchir alors qu'il serrait son balais du plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans une maigre tentative pour cacher sa colère.

-On se serre la main j'ai dit ! Répéta Dubois, une certaine impatiente dans la voix.

Mais aucun des deux capitaines ne bougea. Ils continuaient de se fixer sans ciller, comme si rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de leur rivalité à deux mornilles. Le silence s'était progressivement fait sur le terrain, et trois-cent regards étaient braqués sur mon frère et Malefoy. La neige continuait de tomber, et à force de rester immobiles beaucoup d'entre nous avaient commencé à claquer des dents. La tension était palpable alors sans réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers James. Au même moment Albus faisait un pas pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. Doucement j'appuyais ma main dans le creux du dos de mon frère pour le calmer et je vis du coin de l'œil le Serpentard agir de même avec son capitaine. 

-Ne fais pas l'enfant James. Penses que Papa te regarde. Et puis si tu ne le fais pas, on ne pourra même pas jouer ! Murmurais-je afin que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Alors avec un grognement agacé, mon frère se résigna à tendre sa main au blond. Immédiatement la tension retomba et je m'empressais d'enfourcher mon balais. Le vent siffla à mes oreilles lorsque je pris mon envol. J'avais toujours adoré cette sensation de liberté inégalable. Mon balai, un vieil éclair de feu 200 avait appartenu à Maman du temps où elle jouait en professionnel. Elle avait souvent proposé de m'en racheter un plus neuf comme celui de James, un Galaxie 67, mais je tenais à ce balais. C'était celui sur lequel j'avais appris à voler, et je connaissais par cœur chacune de ses vibrations.

Je m'élevais jusqu'à surplomber le terrain, et j'en profitais pour jeter un regard à la tribune des professeurs. Comme d'habitude la directrice, grande amatrice de Quiditch était là. Assis à sa droite, se tenait mon père. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Au contraire des élèves, ils n'étaient pas gênés par la neige, et je compris qu'ils avaient dû se protéger magiquement. Cette chance ! Le commentateur était un garçon de Serdaigle de troisième année. Bien qu'il soit dans ma classe depuis trois ans, je n'avais pas retenu son nom. La seule chose que je savais, c'est qu'il parlait beaucoup et avait la manie très agaçante de replacer ses grosses lunettes sur son nez toutes les cinq secondes.

-Alors bonjour à tous, je crois que nous sommes tous impatients d'assister à la première rencontre de la saison Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Voilà les deux frères Potter qui se mettent en position à l'avant-centre pour le coup d'envoi !

Dubois s'avança au milieu du terrain et lâcha avec beaucoup de précaution le vif d'or. La petite balle dorée s'envola droit vers Malfoy et lui tourna autour une fois ou deux avant de venir me narguer à mon tour. Puis elle disparue. Les Cognards suivirent, et enfin, l'arbitre s'empara du Souafle. Je fermais les yeux. Il y avait une vieille superstition chez les Harpies qui disait que c'était l'équipe dont le joueur saisissait le Souafle au coup d'envoi qui l'emportait. Papa répétait souvent que c'était ridicule mais…

-Le Souafle est lancé, le match commence et c'est Potter, celui de Serpentard hein, pas l'autre, qui s'empare de la balle !

Et merde. Après quarante minutes de match, Serpentard menait cinquante points à trente. James et Albus se battaient férocement pour chaque but marqué et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou le commentateur s'était embrouillé dans les « Potter de Gryffondor et de Serpentard », au grand agacement du public. À la fin, Malefoy semblait si agacé, qu'il passa devant La Tribune des professeurs en hurlant : « Mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas les appeler par leurs prénom ! ». Mais c'était semblait-il, une tache beaucoup trop compliquée pour le jeune homme de Serdaigle. Pour ma part je continuais à voler en cercle, balayant des yeux l'ensemble du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or.

Mais malheureusement pour moi après une heure trente de jeu, la petite balle dorée n'avait pas une seule fois montrée le bout de son aile et je commençais à avoir le tournis à force de voler toujours en cercle. Régulièrement, je levais les yeux vers Malefoy, mais il ne semblait pas avoir plus de chance que moi. Il neigeait à présent à gros flocons, ce qui était tout de même un comble pour un mois d'octobre. Quant au score c'était une catastrophe, cent-dix à quarante en faveur de Serpentard. Pourtant nos trois poursuiveurs faisaient de leur mieux, mais Bletchley, le gardien des verts et argents, semblait au sommet de sa forme, et arrêtait presque tous nos tirs. Marley elle, faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais malheureusement Albus était, semblait-il, encore meilleur que les années précédentes. Je le soupçonnais de s'être entraîné en secret avec Papa ou Maman cet été.

Le premier penalty fut sifflé en notre faveur quand l'un des batteurs de l'autre équipe envoya un coup de batte dans le nez de la pauvre Dana. Ce fut James qui le joua mais malheureusement, son tir pourtant parfait fut arrêté. Quelques minutes plus tard, James mettait son poing dans la figure d'Albus, donnant cette fois un Penalty aux Serpentard. Et les coups tordus se poursuivirent ainsi, sans que les remontrances de Dubois n'y puissent rien. Résultat des courses, au bout de trois heures, que j'avais passé à faire des cercles et à mourir de froid, le score était de soixante-dix à deux-cent-quarante. Les Serpentard avaient donc cent-soixante-dix points d'avance ce qui voulait dire que même si j'attrapais le vif, notre équipe perdrait le match.

Je venais à peine de me faire cette réflexion, qu'un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision attira mon attention. Environ quatre mètres au-dessus de moi, il y avait un petit éclat doré. Immédiatement, je cherchais l'autre attrapeur. Mes yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles grises braquées sur moi. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Malefoy fonça en direction du vif. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. De là ou je me trouvais, je n'avais pas la moindre chance de l'atteindre avant lui, mais je pouvais l'empêcher de l'attraper. Penchée sur mon balais je fonçais à toute vitesse, non pas vers la petite balle, mais bien vers l'attrapeur adverse. J'avais calculé ma trajectoire à la va vite, et je priais pour ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Je ne me laissais déconcentrer ni par les hurlements du public, ni par la neige qui s'insinuait dans ma bouche et mes yeux, et je percutais Malefoy, le déviant de sa trajectoire.

Je ressentis immédiatement une douleur aiguë dans le genou gauche et ma vision se brouilla. J'avais vaguement conscience de la poitrine du blond, pressé contre la mienne, et de la vitesse qui nous emportait de l'autre côté du terrain. Mon genou me faisait mal, je ne parvenais pas à serrer les jambes suffisamment et mon balais glissait, glissait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me sentis tomber. J'eus le temps de prier pour que quelqu'un parmi le public lance un sort pour m'arrêter, et je perdis connaissance.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais suspendue dans les airs par mon bras droit. Mon genou me faisait un mal de chien, et en y jetant un œil, je m'aperçus qu'il avait doublé de volume et que mon mollet était tourné à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans le mauvais sens. Incrédule, je levais les yeux et constatais que Scorpius Malefoy m'avait rattrapé. Il me tenait avec sa main droite, et dans sa main gauche il y avait mon balai. Sa mâchoire était serrée signe qu'il était très en colère, mais à part ça il semblait aller bien.

\- Accroches-toi Potter, je vais te faire descendre. Hurla-t-il pour que je l'entende malgré les cris de la foule.

-Non, pas question ! Si tu fais ça, avec mon genou Dubois ne me laissera pas rejouer avant des mois ! Aide-moi à remonter ici !

-Écoutes moi bien gamine, je t'ai sauvé les fesses parce qu'Albus m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait, mais en ce qui me concerne, la partie serait beaucoup plus simple sans toi !

-Ça ne sera équitable et glorifiant que si tu es capable de me battre Malefoy !

Le blond sembla hésiter un instant, puis en marmonnant dans sa barbe il me tendit mon balai. J'eus un peu de mal à l'attraper, mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal que je dû me donner pour l'enfourcher avec un bras et une jambe en moins. Pour la première fois depuis le début du match, je remerciais la neige qui anesthésiait la douleur. En grognant sous l'effort, je me servi d'un pan de ma robe que je déchirais, pour attacher ma jambe gauche à mon balais afin d'éviter de tomber.

-C'est bon je te lâche ? Me demanda Scorpius une fois que je fus remontée, avec un regard étonnamment inquiet pour mon genou.

Je lui fis signe que j'allais bien et il s'éloigna vers l'autre bout du terrain. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que le match entier s'était arrêté et que tous les joueurs avaient les yeux fixaient sur moi. Je grimaçais rapidement un sourire, et me remis à décrire des cercles autour du terrain sous les applaudissements de mes camarades de Gryffondor. Au début je volais vraiment de travers, et à une allure relativement lente, mais je m'habituais rapidement à ne prendre appuis que sur ma jambes droite. Une demi-heure plus tard, Dana marqua, ramenant l'écart à cent-soixante points. Malheureusement ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour me permettre d'attraper le vif d'or, qui en valait cent-cinquante. Mais comme aurait dit Papa, dans la vie on a que très rarement le choix.

Peu de temps après le but de Dana, j'aperçus à nouveau la petite balle dorée. Elle voletait a environ dix centimètre du sol. Trop tard, je me rendis compte que le Serpentard l'avait vu aussi. Il plongea en piqué et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Je ne me voyais pas retenter la manœuvre de toute à l'heure de toute façon. Au coude à coude nous prenions de plus en plus de vitesse. Arrivée à environ trois mètres de notre cible, je vis une main se tendre à ma droite. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser l'attraper, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'en saisir ! Et pourtant ma longueur d'avance me l'aurait permis. Désespérée, j'envisageai une seconde l'idée de percuter l'autre attrapeur une nouvelle fois, mais à cette vitesse et si près du sol, c'était bien trop dangereux.

A cet instant, sans que je sache pourquoi, je me retrouvais les yeux plongés dans ceux de mon vis-à-vis. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin, le genre de sourire qu'arborent les gens certains qu'ils ont déjà gagné. Alors, en soupirant je tendis mon bras à l'extrême, et saisis la petite balle au creux de mon poing. Immédiatement, Malefoy redressa son balais tandis que le commentateur annonçait la victoire des verts et argents, une certaine amertume dans la voix. Je devais redresser mon balais moi aussi, mais j'avais mal au genou, si mal… La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'écraser au sol et de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance, fut un cri plein de rage poussé par James.

….

Coucou les gens ! Alors sorry pour le retard, mais ce n'est que deux petits jours de rien du tout^^ J'ai eu un week-end chargé.

Comme d'habitude j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, et je fais d'énormes câlins à ma pupuce Akkemi, qui à l'extrême gentillesse de reprendre les corrections à minuits à ma demande ! 3

On peut également tous remercier le petit Litchi qui me sert de tête en me rappelant de poster ! :D

On se retrouve le 12 avec une confrontation père-fils. )

Zoubis les gens !


	21. Chapitre 19

**Un goût amer**

**Pdv James :**

J'étais persuadé de ne jamais avoir été autant en colère de toute ma vie. Et c'était peu dire étant donné ce qui s'était passé récemment. Même quand Mel s'était fait sauvagement attaquer par un scorpion, je n'avais pas atteint un tel niveau de fureur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous nous soyons fait battre de dix points. Le score final était de deux-cent-trente à deux-cent-quarante ! Dix malheureux points ! Si Lily avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus…

À présent, nous étions tous assis devant la porte de l'infirmerie, dans nos robes trempées, à attendre des nouvelles de ma sœur qui s'était évanouie en attrapant le vif d'or. Sans doute la honte d'être la cause de notre défaite l'avait-elle mortifiée, et elle en avait perdu connaissance. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu nous faire ça. Pourtant, elle s'en sortait super bien jusque-là ! Elle avait réussi à empêcher Malefoy d'attraper le vif une fois, elle aurait très bien pu le refaire. Soudain, je n'en pouvais plus de rester là à attendre. C'était ridicule, Papa était avec elle, et rien de ce que j'avais envie de dire à ma sœur n'allait lui faire plaisir. En plus de ça, ma robe me collait à la peau et je mourrais de froid.

-Bon, soupirai-je en me levant. Je vais prendre une douche, on se voit demain pour le débriefing du match, les gars.

-Mais, tu ne restes pas ? S'exclama Rose d'un ton surpris. On ne sait toujours pas comment va Lily !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain des préfets.

J'entendis vaguement ma cousine me rétorquer quelque chose, mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour en comprendre le sens. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimais ma petite sœur énormément. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie, et je la protégerai quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais depuis quelque temps, nous étions en froid et je ne parvenais plus à savoir si elle m'en voulait, ou si c'est moi qui lui en voulais. Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Certes, elle avait parlé à Valentine de notre « secret », mais très honnêtement, je crois que j'aurais fini par en parler aussi à force. Je n'étais donc pas vraiment fâché contre elle, enfin, le frère n'était pas fâché contre sa sœur. En revanche, après aujourd'hui, le capitaine en moi n'avait jamais autant détesté sa joueuse.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, je fis venir mes affaires de rechange d'un simple accio et plongeai avec délice dans un bain moussant au pamplemousse. Après quelques brasses, j'entrepris de décortiquer le match dans ma tête, cherchant ce qui avait cloché. Les Serpentard avaient bloqué toutes nos tactiques avec une facilité déconcertante, ils semblaient entraînés pour la coupe du monde. Ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais ils avaient été carrément meilleurs que nous. Et le pire était sûrement qu'au bout du compte, j'étais moins en colère contre Lily que contre moi-même. J'avais cru pouvoir mener les Gryffondor à la victoire mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'étais pas digne d'être capitaine. J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-James ? C'est moi, laisse-moi entrer. Dit la voix d'Hugo, étouffée par la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait.

Incrédule, je criai le mot de passe de la salle sans réfléchir, et mon cousin pénétra dans la pièce. Il était bien la dernière personne que je me serais attendu à voir ici, et je restai un moment à le dévisager sans savoir quoi dire. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés, comme ceux de tous les élèves après le match, et c'était curieux qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de se changer.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air gelé.

-Je… ouais. Marmonna-t-il d'un air incertain. Ça va.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu trembles. Viens te réchauffer, il y a bien assez de place pour deux.

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dit-il, l'air soudain plus détendu. Tu as vu la taille de cette baignoire ?

C'est vrai que la vasque avait d'avantage la taille d'une piscine que celle d'une baignoire. Mais à force, on s'y habituait. Voyant qu'Hugo n'avait toujours pas bougé, je réitérai mon invitation, et le vis cette fois rougir furieusement. Comprenant soudainement la source de sa gêne, je me retournai face au mur avec un petit sourire. Cette pudeur enfantine, qui n'avait à mes yeux pas sa place entre deux hommes de la même famille, me rappelait mon petit frère, lorsqu'il se blottissait contre moi après ses cauchemars. Moi qui par temps chaud appréciais de dormir seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, je me retrouvais contraint et forcé d'enfiler un pyjama par une espèce de petite bouille de 9 ans avec de grands yeux verts. Le bruit de mon cousin entrant dans l'eau me fit me retourner. Immergé jusqu'aux épaules, il ne tremblait plus du tout et avait même fermé les yeux de bien-être.

-J'adore les bains, soupira-t-il si doucement que je crus un instant avoir imaginé ces quelques mots.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit les yeux et sembla mortifié de l'avoir dit à voix haute.

-Moi aussi, dis-je comme pour le rassurer.

-Ah ?

-Oui, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus relaxant qu'un bon bain chaud. Surtout en galante compagnie, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine profondément dégoûtée. Il y eut un silence apaisant. Je fis quelques brasses de plus tandis qu'Hugo jouait avec les bulles de savon en croyant que je ne le voyais pas. Brusquement, il reprit la parole.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je m'en doute. Quelle autre raison aurait bien pu te pousser à venir squatter mon bain ?

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de….

-Relaxe Hugo, je plaisantais. Cette fois, le silence fut gênant. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as de si important à me dire ?

-Tu t'es déjà senti… pas à ta place ? Murmura-t-il soudain.

Il avait demandé ça sans me regarder, les yeux baissés vers les bulles du bain moussant au pamplemousse. Une mèche de cheveux roux lui tombait sur le front, et il la remit en place d'un geste agacé.

-Pas vraiment non, lui répondis-je. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au début de l'année ? À cause de la dispute qu'on a eue ?

Je me sentais brusquement coupable. Ce soir-là dans la salle de métamorphose, mon cousin avait clairement exprimé son sentiment de ne pas exister, et moi qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait ? Je ne m'étais pas excusé, je n'étais pas allé le voir. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais donné raison en faisant exactement ce qu'il avait dit, à savoir faire comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-Oui et non. Tu sais James, je ne suis pas comme toi, ni comme Albus. Et je sais que papa ne sera jamais aussi fier de moi qu'oncle Harry l'est de vous trois. Et de réaliser ça me fait penser à la relation que vous avez ton frère, ta sœur, et toi. Je sais que vous ne voyez pas les choses de la même manière tous les trois, mais vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire, et vous avez la possibilité d'avoir une très belle relation. Je… enfin, tu vois, Rose et moi, on est très complices et tout, mais elle est un peu comme une deuxième maman pour moi.

Il rougit légèrement en disant cela, et je pris conscience d'à quel point ça devait être difficile pour lui de s'ouvrir à moi de cette manière.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis allé voir Lily, et qu'elle était vraiment mal par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Elle s'en veut beaucoup et elle a demandé à te voir plusieurs fois. Et quels que soient tes problèmes avec Albus, tu ne dois pas laisser tomber ta petite sœur. Parce que ma grande sœur, elle est tout pour moi. Et même si on s'est disputés l'autre jour et que je lui reproche bon nombre de choses, je sais que je serais perdu sans elle. Comme Lily me paraît perdue sans toi.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il baissa la tête, comme pour se cacher derrière sa mèche de cheveux, qui venait une fois de plus de lui tomber devant les yeux. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, mais je me rappelai soudain que nous étions nus tous les deux, et je me contentai donc de lui adresser un petit sourire sans rien dire. Maintenant que le pamplemousse avait bien détendu tous mes muscles, et que l'excitation et la tension du match étaient retombées, je me rendais bien compte que ce n'était pas la faute de Lily. Elle avait très bien joué comme d'habitude. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, la défaite n'était pas vraiment le problème. Le problème était que ma petite sœur avait été battue par Scorpius Malefoy. Et quand il s'agissait de Malefoy, j'avais un mal fou à accepter la défaite. Je pris alors conscience de deux choses. D'abord, je devais aller voir ma sœur, et ensuite, je devais parler à Hugo. Et pas dans cet ordre-là d'ailleurs.

-Hugo ? À propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, du fait que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place… je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que, parfois, tu dois te sentir un peu mis à l'écart, enfin je l'ai réalisé récemment en tout cas. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver. Tu fais partie de la famille, et on devrait passer plus de temps tous ensemble.

-Avec Albus aussi ? Marmonna-t-il doucement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer à mon cousin combien l'attitude et les manières d'Albus m'insupportaient. D'abord, il y avait sa façon de regarder les autres élèves de haut, comme s'il leur était supérieur, et puis le contraste entre son apparence, toujours parfaite avec ses cheveux collés au gel, et le petit garçon plein de vie dont j'avais le souvenir. Je ne supportais plus de le voir jouer au préfet modèle, meilleur élève de sa classe, alors qu'il faisait presque autant de frasques que moi et mes amis sans jamais les assumer, sans jamais se faire prendre. Et par-dessus tout, j'avais en horreur tout le mépris de mon frère pour notre nom. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir grimacer à chaque fois qu'un professeur faisait l'appel, pour comprendre combien il détestait son nom. Il faisait tout pour qu'on oublie qu'il était un Potter. Et parfois, les gens oubliaient. Et moi qui avais tant de fierté pour le nom que je portais, pour la famille que je représentais, pour toutes les valeurs que je défendais, je bouillais d'une colère à peine contenue à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

-J'aimerais. Je te jure, j'aimerais vraiment. Mais Albus s'éloigne de nous dans chacune de ses actions, et je ne suis plus sûr qu'il veuille encore de sa propre famille.

-On a toujours besoin de sa famille. Simplement, des fois, on peut avoir l'impression qu'elle ne nous accepte pas, et que c'est elle qui ne veut plus de nous.

Je restai un moment à méditer ces paroles, qui sonnaient étrangement juste à mes oreilles. Depuis quand le petit Hugo avait-t-il autant grandi ? La conversation dériva ensuite sur des sujets plus légers comme les cours ou les potins du château. Je découvrais avec plaisir un jeune garçon plein d'humour, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. À croire qu'Hugo portait en permanence une sorte de cape de protection autour de lui, et ce afin de se préserver du monde extérieur.

Alors que nous passions en revue les différentes équipes de Quidditch sélectionnées pour le championnat, je constatai avec horreur que mon cousin ignorait tout de la nouvelle composition des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe supportée par son père et une grande partie des Weasley.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu supportes les Frelons de Wimbourne ?

Mon ton scandalisé le fit rire et il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-En fait je… je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au Quidditch… finit-il par murmurer.

Je restai un instant sidéré par sa réponse. Sérieusement ?! Comment pouvait-on être un véritable étudiant masculin de Poudlard, si on ne s'intéressait pas au Quidditch ! Je sortis donc la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu es un Weasley, tu es sûr?

Instantanément, le visage de mon cousin se ferma, faisant disparaître notre complicité naissante.

-Ah ça... murmura-t-il.

Il ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux séchés et habillés, et ce malgré mes nombreuses tentatives visant à le faire sortir de son mutisme. Puis il prit congé de moi d'un simple bonsoir, me laissant seul avec la sensation, habituelle ces derniers temps, d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important.

Le bain m'ayant bien détendu, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et je mourrais d'envie d'aller me pelotonner au fond de mon lit. Malgré tout, je me forçai à prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, me préparant mentalement à dire à Lily que ce n'était pas si grave si on ne gagnait pas la coupe cette année, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais même prêt à m'excuser de ce que je lui avais dit dans la salle de métamorphose un mois plus tôt. Mais la vision que j'eus en passant la tête par la porte de l'infirmerie coupa court à toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

Lily était allongée sur un lit près de l'entrée, juste en face de celui de Mélissa. Son dos était collé au matelas par des sortes de sangles noires, qui l'empêchaient de se relever. Malgré cela, elle ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement mal. En fait, elle riait à gorge déployée avec un jeune homme, assis au pied de son lit. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel jeune homme. C'était Scorpius Malefoy. Il riait lui aussi aux éclats, une main négligemment posée sur l'épaule de ma petite sœur. Je crois que cette main aux longs doigts fins, cette main qui caressait la peau de Lily, cette main qui semblait dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là », cette main fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je vis rouge et fis brusquement irruption dans l'infirmerie.

-James ? On se demandait où tu étais passé. Toute l'équipe est venue, Rose nous a dit que tu étais parti prendre un bain… ça va mon grand ?

Je tournai brusquement la tête. Là, de l'autre côté du lit de ma sœur, se tenait mon père. Et il me regardait d'un air inquiet, à croire que c'était moi qui était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors soudain, ce fut trop. Malefoy, Lily et mon père me fixaient tous les trois, et je pouvais sentir sur mon dos le regard brûlant de Mélissa dans le lit derrière moi. Leurs regards me pesaient, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je venais de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes désirent parfois devenir invisibles. Alors, je fis la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire à cet instant, je m'enfuis. Ce n'était pas très « Gryffondorien », et plus tard je m'en voudrais de ne pas être resté dans la pièce pour dire ses quatre vérités à Malefoy, et à mon père tant qu'on y était. Mais sur le moment, j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que courir, courir, courir.

Mes pas me menèrent sur les berges du lac, et je me laissai tomber au pied d'un saule pleureur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir la scène dans ma tête. Scorpius Malefoy riant avec MA sœur, MON père et MA petite-amie. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi triste qu'à cet instant. Alors c'est ça que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était exclu ? C'était ça que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'on n'avait pas d'amis ? Ce curieux mélange entre colère, mépris et envie ? Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rageusement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je remerciai Merlin de m'avoir donné une famille parfaite et des amis extraordinaires.

-James ?

Je sursautai. Dans ma folle course, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon père m'avait suivi. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, et je me demandais comment il avait pu arriver aussi vite. Il me considéra un instant de ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de mon petit frère, puis il s'assit près de moi et se mit à observer le lac. Je ne disais rien, attendant qu'il se décide à parler, et c'est ce qu'il fit à peine une minute plus tard.

-C'était un beau match.

-On a perdu. Rétorquai-je d'un ton amer.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça-t-il tranquillement. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Lily a laissé Malefoy attraper le vif ? M'exclamai-je ironiquement.

Mon père sourit, d'un petit sourire triste et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si ma réponse l'avait déçu.

-Tu sais James, j'ai assisté à beaucoup de matchs dans ma vie. À Poudlard évidemment, et je n'ai raté aucun des matchs de ta mère lors de sa longue carrière. Sans compter bien sûr les coupes du monde. Mais je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu un match comme celui-là. Ce n'était pas un Gryffondor-Serpentard, James. C'était un James-Albus. À chaque but, chaque balle perdue, vous étiez l'un contre l'autre. Je crois même que vous ne vous êtes pas quittés des yeux du match.

Je voulais dire à mon père que c'était n'importe quoi, que mon jeu était exactement le même que d'habitude, que je n'avais pas toujours joué contre Albus, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchotait: tu es bien sûr de toi ? Alors je ne dis rien.

-Et du coup, chaque poursuiveur s'est retrouvé à jouer toujours contre le même joueur, créant ainsi des petits un contre un. Et il se trouve que les Serpentard excellent au un contre un, et ce depuis toujours. Et tu sais comment vous les avez battus l'année dernière ? En jouant en équipe.

-Mais on a joué en équipe ! Exactement comme l'année dernière ! On s'est fait la passe et on a marqué, ils l'ont fait mieux que nous, c'est tout !

Soudain, je n'avais plus envie d'entendre parler du match, je ne voulais pas que mon père me reproche encore des choses.

-Ta sœur m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. De la dispute et de ton attitude avec Albus. James, je crois… je crois que tu as perdu de vue qui tu étais, mon fils. Tu es un Gryffondor, comme moi. Et s'il y a bien une chose que les Gryffondor savent faire, c'est travailler en équipe. C'est notre plus grande force. Essaye de ne pas oublier ça, d'accord. Oh, et en ce qui concerne ta sœur, elle a la colonne vertébrale brisée en trois morceaux, il va falloir la nuit pour qu'elle se ressoude. N'oublie pas ça non plus.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe entre nous ? Dis-je brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui ai droit aux reproches et Albus aux félicitations ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as toujours préféré à moi ?!

J'avais hurlé la dernière phrase, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. J'avais absolument tout fait pour rendre mon père fier de moi. J'étais à Gryffondor, je jouais au Quidditch, j'avais de bons résultats scolaires, certes pas aussi bons que ceux d'Albus, mais tout de même bons. Alors pourquoi mon père me regardait-il en permanence avec désapprobation ?

-C'est vraiment l'impression que tu as ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il ressemblait à présent à un petit garçon pris en faute, encore une expression de visage qu'il avait transmis à son cher Albus. Je sentais progressivement un goût amer se répandre dans ma bouche, et je me contentai d'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

-James, je ne préfère pas Albus, je ne préfère aucun de vous trois, vous êtes mes enfants ! Je suis désolé si tu as l'impression que je favorise ton frère, mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je te le promets. Simplement, je rééquilibre un peu les choses.

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de continuer.

-Tu sais, ton frère me ressemble un peu quand j'avais ton âge, alors que toi, tu es plus proche de mon père tel qu'il devait être lors de ses années d'étude. Rien n'est facile pour Albus. Il a choisi une maison où il est rejeté parce qu'il est un Potter, tout en sachant qu'il allait être rejeté chez les Potter parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Et je veux à tout prix qu'il sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, il fait partie de la famille. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé si en ce faisant, je t'ai donné l'impression de te délaisser. Mais tu es mon aîné, James, tu es un grand capitaine et je suis persuadé que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras dans la vie. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je serai éternellement fier de toi.

Cette fois, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'avaient rien avoir avec de la rage. Une douce chaleur avait pris place au creux de mon ventre, et je levai vers mon père un regard plein d'émotion.

-Et j'ai aussi confiance en toi, alors si tu penses que Scorpius Malefoy prépare quelque chose de pas clair, et que tu as l'impression que personne ne te croit… et bien, disons que c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose. Apporte-moi des preuves. Ensuite, je ferai le reste. Et n'oublie pas, les Gryffondor travaillent en équipe.

Sous le choc, je fixai mon père une bonne minute. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me ferait à ce point confiance. Soudain, presque timidement, il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y jetai sans réfléchir. Et alors que mon père me serrait contre son cœur, je pensai avec émotion qu'Hugo avait raison. On a toujours besoin de sa famille, même si parfois, on a l'impression qu'elle nous rejette.

…..

Coucou, alors j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de finir mon chapitre je suis contente!^^ J'ai eu un début de vacances chargé mais maintenant je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication normal.  
Akkemi, Litchi, un grand merci, un immense câlin et une multitude de zoubis!


	22. Chapitre 20

**Des larmes d'espoir**

**Pdv Hugo :**

Un jour où l'autre, on a tous désiré être invisible. Ou alors, on a souhaité très fort pouvoir rentrer sous terre. Je connaissais bien ce sentiment. En réalité, j'avais presque réussi en ce qui concerne l'invisibilité. Je rasais les murs, ne parlais à presque personne, j'étais comme le fantôme vivant auquel on ne fait jamais attention. Mais malheureusement, personne ne peut échapper bien longtemps aux yeux perçants de Blaine Grasset. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, aux griffes acérées, du professeur Grasset, enseignant de métamorphose. C'est comme ça qu'un matin, après l'appel, il fondit sur moi tel un rapace et prononça ces quelques mots :

-Monsieur Weasley ! On ne vous entend jamais vous, hein ? Et si vous veniez au tableau pour une petite démonstration notée ? Une chance inespérée de sauver votre bien piètre moyenne…

Et c'est ainsi que commença, ce qui allait sans conteste, être l'une des pires journées de toute ma pathétique existence. La mort dans l'âme, je me levai et traînai des pieds jusqu'à l'estrade que j'escaladai péniblement. Puis je me plaçai derrière le bureau, à l'endroit désigné par le professeur Grasset.

-On va démarrer avec quelque chose de simple. Voyons, et si je vous demandais de me transformer cette allumette en épingle ? Commença-t-il en posant une allumette juste devant moi.

Il y eu des murmures amusés dans la classe, ce sort était au programme de première année. Sentant mes joues me brûler un peu, je pointais ma baguette sur le petit morceau de bois, priant pour réussir à reproduire le miracle qui m'avait valu mon passage en deuxième année. Mais les élèves ne cessaient de chuchoter entre eux, et les bribes de conversation qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles ne m'aidaient absolument pas à me concentrer. Ethan Crivey, un élève de mon dortoir, eu même le culot de dire à voix haute :

-Ben alors, on a besoin de refaire une première année Weasley ? Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, pas vrai les gars ?

Des rires firent écho à sa remarque. Cette fois j'étais sûr d'être un véritable coucher de soleil à moi tout seul.

-Allons, laisser votre camarade se concentrer, s'il vous plaît ! Les repris Grasset. Monsieur Weasley, allez-y.

Le silence revint, mais c'était trop tard. Leurs rires résonnaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me concentrer. La main qui tenait ma baguette tremblait, et la malheureuse allumette avait toujours son petit bout rouge et arrondie. Paniqué, je sentis mes yeux se mettre à me piquer atrocement, annoncent ce qui signerait mon arrêt de mort auprès de mes camarades : une crise de larmes.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il va chialer le gosse ! s'exclama Ethan d'une voix forte.

Et le pire, c'est que c'est probablement ce qui se serait produit. Mais soudain, il se passa une chose que jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais crue possible. Daniel se leva d'un bond, renversa sa chaise, et hurla littéralement sur Ethan Crivey.

-Ta gueule CRIVEY ! Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de sale petit con !

Il y eu un silence. Toute la classe observait Daniel, je crois bien que même le professeur ne savait pas quoi dire. Et c'est alors que mon allumette explosa. Il y eu une germe de flamme sur le bureau, et un nuage de fumée noire se rependit dans toute la pièce. Après ça, ce fut le chaos. Tous les élèves criaient et toussaient dans une cacophonie indescriptible. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Grasset pour ramener l'ordre. Quand enfin il y parvint, il se débarrassa de la fumée et des débris de la malheureuse allumette d'un coup de baguette, et se tourna rageusement vers moi.

-Voilà qui est spectaculaire Weasley ! Ce sera un D. Je vous épargne le T car au moins il s'est produit quelque chose ! Quant à vous Macmillan, vous aurez deux heures de retenues pour grossièreté !

Mais à cet instant, Grasset aurait pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait même pu me renvoyer de Poudlard, ça n'aurait pas effacé le sourire de mon visage. Daniel me regardait depuis sa place, doucement, il me fit un clin d'œil. Les yeux perdus dans un océan de bleu, j'avais retrouvé un peu d'espoir pour cette journée. En retournant à ma place, je croisais le regard d'Ethan. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne semblait pas remis de la violente attaque verbale de mon meilleur ami. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore à la pensée, que personne ne pouvait résister à Daniel.

À l'heure du déjeuner cependant, je souriais nettement moins. Ethan n'avait en effet pas mis longtemps à courir répéter ce qui s'était produit pendant le cours, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de « l'échec explosif de Weasley ». J'aurais voulu que Daniel et les autres soient assis avec moi. Quand j'étais parmi eux, je me sentais bien, invisible, comme effacé par leurs halos de popularité. Mais malheureusement, ils mangeaient à la table des Poufsouffle, et moi seul à celle des Gryffondor. Aucun élève n'avait voulu s'asseoir près de moi, de sorte que je me retrouvais à manger entre James et Melissa, et juste en face de Rose. C'était gentil à eux de ne pas vouloir me laisser seul, mais ils ne m'aidaient pas vraiment. Toute les deux minutes, ma sœur me répétait de ne pas m'en faire, ce qui ne faisait que raviver le souvenir de l'humiliation publique que je venais de subir. Quant à James et sa copine, ils se murmuraient des mots d'amours en se penchant l'un vers l'autre par-dessus ma tête, ce qui me donnait la vague impression d'être un poteau, où un morceau de mur. En même temps je comprenais, Mel venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, et elle et James n'avaient pas mangé ensemble depuis cette sordide histoire de scorpion.

Rapidement, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, pensant à la façon dont mon meilleur ami avait pris ma défense. Rien n'était plus intense que l'incroyable boule de chaleur qui avait alors fait son apparition dans mon estomac. J'aurais voulu me jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire mille fois merci d'avoir accepté d'être ami avec quelqu'un comme moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire combien il comptait à mes yeux, combien je serai perdu sans lui. Et puis j'aurais voulu le serrer fort contre mon cœur, plonger mon regard dans ses beaux yeux océan et l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soit rouges et mordues par ma faute, jusqu'à ce qu'on puise lire combien je le désirais sur son visage. Tout à coup, je lâchais ma fourchette qui rebondit sur le bord de mon assiette et s'écrasa par terre dans un tintement bruyant. Je venais de penser que j'embrassais mon meilleur ami, je venais de penser que je le désirais ! J'avais imaginé le goût de ses lèvres et… Je me levais brusquement.

-Ça va Hugo ? Me demanda Rose d'un air surpris.

Je ne lui répondis rien, j'étais trop confus pour ça. James, qui avait brusquement arrêté de bécoter sa copine, me jeta un drôle de regard. Depuis notre discussion dans la salle de bain, cinq jours plus tôt, je ne lui avais pas reparlé, et ça me convenait très bien. Bafouillant quelques mots d'excuses au sujet d'un devoir que je n'avais pas rendu, je m'empressai d'enjamber le banc, afin de disparaître dans le dortoir au plus vite. Mais une main s'agrippa soudain à ma manche, compromettant ma fuite. C'était Janice, qui avait brusquement levé les yeux de ses petits pois pour me retenir. Elle me fixa un instant de ses grands yeux un peu globuleux, puis elle me chuchota lentement :

-Ça n'a rien d'honteux tu sais ?

Puis elle me lâcha et replongea le nez dans son assiette. Encore plus perdu qu'avant, je traversais la salle et montais en courant jusqu'au troisième étage. Je passais l'heure restante assis contre un mur, à attendre le début du cours de sortilège. Je commençais vraiment à penser qu'il y avait un problème avec moi. Après tout, les autres garçons n'avaient pas ce genre de pensées pour leurs meilleurs amis, si ? J'aurais pu désirer une fille, non, j'aurais dû désirer une fille ! Une fille comme Amélie ou Penny…. Non peut-être pas Penny quand même. Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de me secouer à cette pensée. Si j'étais toujours capable de dire que Pénélope n'était pas un canon de beauté, c'est que sûrement je n'étais pas totalement…. Totalement quoi d'ailleurs ? Gay ? Rien que penser ce mot me faisait bizarre. Jamais je n'avais envisagé la possibilité que je puisse être attiré par les garçons. Enfin d'un autre côté je n'avais pas particulièrement été attiré par les filles non plus. Je ne connaissais même pas l'opinion de mes parents à ce sujet. Et s'ils trouvaient ça dégoûtant ? Et si maman décidait que cette fois, j'étais trop différents d'eux pour être un Weasley ? Cette pensée me donna envie de hurler. Les mots que James avait prononcé dans la salle de bain résonnaient encore dans ma tête : _« Tu es un Weasley, tu es sûr ? »_. Mais c'était bien ça le problème, je n'étais plus sûr de rien ces derniers temps.

-Ben alors, on est de nouveau sur le point de chialer ?

C'est la demande moqueuse d'Ethan qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levais d'un bond et balayais le couloir des yeux. L'heure avait passé plus vite que je ne le croyais, et les autres élèves avaient progressivement envahi le couloir, auparavant si calme. Comme ce matin, les Poufsouffle avaient cours avec nous, et je repérais sans mal Daniel parmi eux. Il était dos à moi et semblait discuter avec Scott. Rapidement, je marchais jusqu'à lui, en prenant bien soin de contourner Ethan. Mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille.

-C'est ça Weasley ! Réfugie-toi dans les jupes de Macmillan ! Heureusement que ton copain est là pour te défendre hein ? Tu es loin d'être capable de le faire tout seul ! Lança-t-il d'un air goguenard. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te défend toujours ? Hein Macmillan ? Tu veux en faire ton petit ami, c'est ça ? Tu as un faible pour les rouquins ?

Quelques élèves rigolèrent, mais la plupart se turent, semblant trouver la plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Quant à moi, je restais résolument caché derrière le dos de mon meilleur amis, face à face avec Scott qui me regardait d'un air désolé. J'étais bien décidé à attendre l'arrivée de Flitwick pour ne plus avoir à supporter les moqueries d'Ethan, mais c'était sans compter Daniel. Ce-dernier s'avança soudain en direction de mon condisciple de dortoir, me privant par la même occasion de la protection de son dos. Pourtant je ne me retournais pas, déterminé à ne pas regarder la confrontation qui risquait de mettre définitivement fin, par ma faute, à la légendaire bonne entente entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor.

-Que ce soit bien clair Crivey, je suis un Poufsouffle. Et nous autres on possède une qualité bien trop rare de nos jours : la loyauté. Si tu t'attaques à Hugo, je le défendrais. Maintenant au sujet de tes autres revendications, sache que je préférerais me couper un bras, plutôt que de m'approcher d'un mec, qui plus est de Weasley, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégoûté. En revanche en ce qui te concerne, tu le charrie beaucoup je trouve en ce moment. Peut-être que c'est toi qui a envie de te le taper ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Hugo ? Ça te plairait ?

Sur ce Daniel se mit à produire des bruits plutôt équivoques, accompagnés rapidement du reste de la classe. J'entendis vaguement Ethan détaler, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Les moqueries des autres élèves retentissaient toujours dans le couloir. J'aurais dû hurler sur Daniel, après tout rien n'était comparable à la brûlure cuisante d'une humiliation causée par quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance. J'aurais dû détester les phrases obscènes que j'entendais et qui m'enjoignaient toute à rejoindre « mon mec », mais je n'aurais pas pu m'en préoccuper moins. Les mots de Daniel résonnaient dans mon esprit. « _Je préférerais me couper un bras plutôt que de m'approcher d'un mec, qui plus est de Weasley. » _Je crois que des années plus tard, j'entendrais encore son ton méprisant, lorsqu'il avait considéré le fait de s'approcher de moi de cette manière. Ça n'aurait pas dû faire aussi mal. Pourtant je crois bien que rien dans ce monde n'aurait pu me causer plus de douleur. Car c'était ça le pire pas vrai ? Être une abomination aux yeux de la seule personne pour qui on aurait souhaité compter. C'est à cet instant que je pris la décision de ne jamais parler de mes sentiments. Jamais. Je les enfouirais au plus profond de moi, et nul n'en saurait jamais rien. Car Janice avait tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus honteux, pour un garçon de mon âge.

Le cours fut atroce. Deux heures durant, je dû supporter les insinuations et les éclats de rire moqueurs du reste de la classe. J'étais assis tout au fond, sur la chaise bancale, et elle grinçait à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de changer de position, provoquant une nouvelle vague de bruits obscènes parmi mes camarades. Je fini par ne plus bouger du tout, c'était à peine si j'osais respirer. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre et prier pour que la fin du cours arrive bientôt. Régulièrement, le professeur Flitwick nous rappelais les règles de silences, mais il n'y avait jamais eu le silence en classe de sortilège, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Je voyais à son expression, que le minuscule professeur aurait voulu savoir ce qui provoquait ces vagues d'hilarité générale, mais il ne savait pas. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si les élèves eux-mêmes, savaient pourquoi ils riaient. Car après tout ils n'étaient pas spécialement méchants, et ils n'avaient rien contre moi. Non, simplement ils riaient parce que les autres riaient, parce qu'Ethan, puis Daniel, avaient commencé. Mais heureusement, cette étrange épidémie qui consiste à recopier à longueur de temps les faits et gestes de ses voisins et qui est étrangement répandu à l'adolescence, épargne certaines personnes. Scott Killian était de ces personnes. Régulièrement, il se retournait vers moi, depuis sa place au premier rang et m'adressait un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser à la place du reste de la classe. Pas une fois il ne rit. Et en me précipitant vers le parc après la sonnerie, je ne pu m'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui une fantastique bouffée d'affection.

Je passais trois heures délicieuses à jouer avec Azraël à la lisière de la forêt. Le poulain avait encore grandit et ses petits yeux rieurs avaient le pouvoir de me faire oublier tous mes problèmes. Je séchais même mon cours d'histoire de la magie pour rester avec lui. Hagrid, qui commençait à connaître mon emploi du temps mieux que le sien, me scruta d'un regard soupçonneux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans doute avait-il lui aussi entendu parler de mon échec explosif. Cette fois cependant, ma triste mésaventure joua en ma faveur, puisque le garde-chasse me laissa emmener Arzraël sans rechigner. Il m'invita même à rester manger le soir. Lors du dîner, il me confia qu'à part moi, plus personne ne venait le voir. Rose, James, et même Lily, avaient un milliard de choses plus intéressantes à faire et Albus préférait prendre le thé avec le professeur Zabini. L'un dans l'autre, Hagrid se sentait bien seul depuis quelques temps.

-Il y a d'autres élèves qui viennent de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, soupira-t-il en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

-Oh je suis sûr que les autres ne voulaient pas vous faire de peine Hagrid. Mais ils sont tous très occupés. Avec les cours et tout et tout. Dis-je pour le rassurer.

-Ah oui bien sûr, il n'y a que toi qui n'es pas préoccupé par tes cours pas vrai ? grommela-il, une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix. À ce propos, ça va mieux entre ta sœur, tes cousins et toi ? Vous n'avez pas recommencé à vous disputer hein ?

-Oh non. Enfin… disons qu'on ne se parle pas vraiment non plus mais ça va.

Hagrid fronça ses gros sourcils noirs, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire la moindre remarque, on toqua à la porte. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je me serais attendu à tout, sauf à voir entrer Scott. Azraël, qui mâchonnait un trognon de pomme la tête posée sur mes genoux, henni doucement à la vue de cette nouvelle tête.

-Euh bonjour professeur, je… je suis venu chercher Hugo parce que… enfin il est tard et… s'embrouilla le Poufsouffle.

-Allons tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid bonhomme. C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu es un ami d'Hugo ?

-Scott Killan monsieur, et oui, je suis un ami d'Hugo. Ajouta-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr du nom qu'il devait mettre sur notre relation.

-Oh et bien je suppose que tu peux rentrer prendre le thé et… Mince ! S'exclama soudain le garde-chasse. Tu as raison, il est tard, il va faire nuit. Vous ne devriez pas être là ! Si on vous voit dehors à cette heure de la soirée vous aurez des ennuis, de gros ennuis, surtout toi Hugo ! Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, tu risques la retenue et moi l'avertissement. Le professeur McGonagall m'avait pourtant dis de ne pas inviter des élèves aussi tard avec cette histoire d'attaque et…

-D'attaque ? S'exclama soudain Scott. Vous parlez de l'acromentule dans les cachots ? Je croyais que c'était un accident ?

-J'aurais pas dû dire ça, j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Sentant qu'Hagrid commençait à paniquer, je me levais doucement après avoir une dernière fois caressé la tête d'Azraël.

-C'est rien Hagrid, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Scott et moi on va rentrer vite fait et personne ne nous verra, c'est promis. On ne veut pas vous attirer des ennuis.

C'était un beau projet sur le papier. Rentrer sans se faire voir. Mais évidemment ça ne fut pas aussi simple. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple ? À peine arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, que déjà, des bruits de conversations nous indiquèrent la présence d'au moins deux professeurs. Scott m'attrapa alors la main et m'entraîna à toute vitesse avec lui. Mais nous ne pouvions pas emprunter le couloir d'où venaient les voix, par conséquent, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement complètement perdus, plantés devant la gargouille d'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Nous nous étions piégés tout seul.

-Bon sang Scott, il y a un milliard de couloirs dans ce foutu château ! Pourquoi diable sommes-nous dans celui où habite la directrice ?! Murmurais-je d'un ton paniqué tandis que les bruits de conversations se rapprochaient de plus en plus, comme si ces-derniers nous avaient suivis.

-Parce-que. Viens. Me répondit-il en me tirant par la manche de ma robe.

Il s'approcha du mur opposé à celui de la gargouille et écarta la tapisserie qui s'y trouvait, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage ainsi dévoilé. Pas vraiment rassuré, je le suivi. L'espace que je découvris était étroit et à peine assez grand pour deux personnes. Il faisait très sombre mais la tapisserie d'entrée laissait passer suffisamment de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer le visage du Poufsouffle à côté de moi. Nous restâmes un long moment assis dans la drôle de cachette, nos coudes se frôlant toute les deux secondes à cause du manque de place. Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes qui m'avait semblé durer des heures Scott murmura :

-On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas passés par ici finalement. Je crois qu'on peut sortir.

Mais je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré alors je le retins par le coude, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de frôler le mien.

-Attends, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir d'autres professeurs de garde.

Scott, qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour se relever, se stoppa net.

-Tu n'as pas envie de retourner à ta salle commune c'est ça ?

-Non pas vraiment…. Soupirais-je après quelques secondes de silence. Il est trop tôt pour que tous les élèves soit couchés tu vois et je…. Ça t'embête si on reste là encore un peu ?

-Non Hugo, bien sûr que non ça ne m'embête pas.

Lentement, il se rassit. De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Mais c'était un silence agréable, reposant. Curieusement je me sentais bien avec Scott, apaisé. D'habitude je ne ressentais cela qu'auprès Azraël. C'était d'autant plus curieux qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Daniel, le type qui m'avait plus ou moins ignoré depuis notre première rencontre. Mais je repensais soudain à l'attitude du Poufsouffle ces derniers temps. La façon qu'il avait eu de ne pas rire aux réflexions légèrement méchante de Daniel, comment il avait pris ma défense quand j'avais dit que je ne souhaitais pas aller voir le match de Quidditch, et puis il y avait ses regard de compassions plus tôt dans la journée. Non vraiment, Scott agissait très différemment de l'image que je m'étais forgé de lui. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité, j'envisageais l'idée que peut-être, je pourrais avoir un autre ami proche que Daniel à Poudlard.

-Alors, tu es venu me chercher chez Hagrid. Pourquoi ? Et puis comment tu savais où j'étais ? Et tant qu'on y est, Daniel et les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas rentrer ?

-Oulà doucement monsieur l'Aurore, dit-il en riant. Je vais te répondre, mais j'ai une ou deux questions moi aussi. Tout d'abord, un bébé licorne ?

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous mîmes à nous raconter nos vies. Scott m'expliqua comment il m'avait cherché partout après manger, avant d'entendre Antonio dire qu'il m'avait vu traverser le parc par la fenêtre, avant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Inquiet, il avait alors ratissé le parc, avant d'avoir l'idée d'aller frapper chez le garde-chasse. Quant à moi, je lui confiais absolument tout à propos d'Azraël, depuis notre étrange rencontre jusqu'à la joie que j'avais à m'occuper de lui. Je me sentais enfin libéré de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, et Scott m'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Finalement la conversation dériva sur nos centres d'intérêt en dehors des cours.

-Non ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas jouer aux échecs ? Mais Daniel et moi on y joue tout le temps, c'est même notre jeu préféré !

-Et oui que veux-tu, mais je ne comprends rien à tous ces pions !

-Ok, je t'apprendrais d'accord ?! M'exclamais-je en riant. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi tu tenais tant à me trouver ? Demandais-je soudain.

-J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je… je me disais que peut-être… que peut-être Daniel avait été trop loin. Dit-il, son rire disparu. Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise, et il dû prendre une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Enfin je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, la façon dont il te traite.

-C'est gentil Scott mais la plupart des gens m'ont traité comme ça cette après-midi alors…

-Tu n'as pas des sentiments pour la plupart des gens Hugo.

À cet instant, je ne sais pas si c'était le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça, ou simplement la main qu'il avait posé sur mon épaule, mais je sentis toute la tension que j'avais accumulée dans la journée se relâcher. Je fus secoué d'un sanglot que je tentais vainement de réprimer, puis d'un deuxième. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas….

-Pleure Hugo, pleure ça fait du bien. Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux en attirant ma tête sur son épaule.

J'éclatais en sanglot. De gros sanglots qui me coupaient la respiration et qui couvrirent rapidement mon visage et mon cou de larmes. Je hurlais sur Scott, tantôt me blottissant contre sa chemise, tantôt tapant de toute mes forces sur son torse de mes poings serrés. Je hurlais que je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, qu'elle me dégoûtait, puis que je voulais juste un ami, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi, qui ne me juge pas. Quand j'y pense ce fut un miracle qu'aucun professeur n'ait était alerté par le bruit.

-S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît ne le dis à personne…. Veux pas…. Veux pas…. C'est trop dur…. S'il te plaît… Pitié….

Et ce soir-là, tandis que je déversais enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que Scott me promettait d'être là pour moi, et de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, ce soir-là je compris que parfois, des larmes de chagrins versées sur la bonne personne, peuvent faire naître l'espoir. Je n'étais plus seul.


	23. Chap21-Secret de bibliothèque

**Secret de bibliothèque**

**Pdv Rose :**

Rose Marie Weasley n'était jamais prise au dépourvu. C'est ce que tout le monde disait à propos de moi. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde disait quand on leur posait la question de savoir si oui ou non je pouvais être prise au dépourvu. Bref. Mais dans la réalité, il est vrai que ça m'arrivait d'être surprise par les événements. Comme quand Maman et Papa s'étaient envoyés en l'air sur la table de la cuisine (si, si, c'était déjà arrivé), ou quand il avait neigé début octobre (qui pouvait prévoir le temps franchement ?), ou encore quand Aiden Praven était venu me voir pour m'inviter à sortir (avant qu'il m'aborde, je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il existait celui-là). Mais si il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle je n'étais jamais, mais alors jamais, prise au dépourvu, c'était bien les devoirs. Mes exercices suivaient un programme soigneusement minuté, mes dissertations étaient toujours finies trois jours à l'avance minimum, et je connaissais par cœur chacun des livres du programme avant le début des cours. C'est sûrement pour ça que Melissa ne crut pas une seconde à mon excuse de devoir en retard. Mais reprenons du début, que je vous explique.

Mel était restée onze jours à l'infirmerie. Autrement dit, une éternité pour une jeune fille de 16 ans qui croquait habituellement la vie à pleine dents, mais c'était un délai relativement court si on prenait en considération la gravité de sa blessure. Madame Pomfresh avait même affirmé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de guérison aussi rapide. Car le scorpion qui avait mordu ma meilleure amie, n'était pas qu'un simple scorpion. Il avait été magiquement modifié afin de rendre son venin mortel pour quiconque se ferait piquer. Bien entendu, dès que l'infirmière avait été en mesure d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une tentative d'assassinat, ça avait été le branle-bas de combat à Poudlard. McGonagall avait convoqué le conseil d'administration, les parents, et Albus avait été une nouvelle fois interrogé. Mais comme ce-dernier n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'auteur de cet attentat manqué, et visiblement dirigé contre lui, les choses avaient fini par se tasser. Du moins en apparence. Puisque Melissa guérissait vite, l'explication officielle était qu'elle avait eu la grippe. Fin de l'histoire, au revoir, rideau. Et nous étions tous les cinq passés à autre chose, comme si Albus ne venait pas d'être visé par une attaque pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année, comme si nos parents et les professeurs ne nous cachaient rien, comme si Melissa n'avait pas faillit mourir.

Ce qui nous ramenait donc à ce repas de midi, dans la grande salle, où Mel, Janice et moi mangions tranquillement notre ratatouille. Pour une fois la brunette n'était pas ventousée à mon imbécile de cousin, et la conversation devait tourner autour du dernier devoir de métamorphose. Je dis devait, parce qu'en réalité, je ne faisais absolument pas attention à la conversation. J'étais en effet bien trop occupée à reluquer un certain blondinet à la table des Serpentard. Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, je m'étais décidée à lui donner une seconde chance. J'avais accepté de réviser avec lui et si au début, nos heures de travail s'étaient déroulées dans un silence glacial, ça n'avait pas duré. Nous avions commencé petit à petit à parler de choses banales, comme la métamorphose humaine ou le texte de rune à traduire, puis de choses un peu plus personnelles et finalement, nous n'avions plus pu nous arrêter de parler. Au fil des jours je découvrais un garçon chaleureux, gentil, attentionné, un peu maladroit parfois, mais tellement mignon. Il était également très cultivé et passionné par la métamorphose. Il avait même pris des nouvelles de Lily, qu'il m'avait confié avoir apprécié quand ils s'étaient vu à l'infirmerie, après le match de Quidditch.

La seule ombre au tableau restait son nom de famille. Quand nous allions à la bibliothèque, nous n'y entrions jamais en même temps, afin de ne pas être vu ensembles, et je déployais des efforts surhumains pour cacher l'existence de ce début d'amitié à James, et donc à Melissa. Seule Janice était au courant. Depuis le match je n'avais pas vraiment revu Lily qui avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et le reste du temps à éviter ses frères, mais je brûlais de me confier à elle également. En plus nous devions absolument mettre au point un plan afin de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, où je restais persuadée que des réponses nous attendaient au sujet de la furie. Mais pour l'instant je ne pensais pas à ma cousine, assise un peu plus loin, je ne pensais pas à mes meilleures amies, je ne pensais même plus ni au scorpion, ni à la furie. Non à cet instant, ma seule pensée concernait Scorpius, et le sourire joyeux qu'il m'adressait depuis la table des verts et argents. Je commençais à bien connaître son emploi du temps et je savais qu'il avait une heure de libre après le déjeuner. Coïncidence, moi aussi. J'attendis donc quelques secondes, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne détournait pas son regard de moi, et je lui désignais d'un discret signe de tête la porte de la grande salle. Le sourire du blond se fit plus lumineux encore, si toutefois c'était possible, et il se leva immédiatement de son banc. J'attrapais mon sac et m'apprêtais à faire de même quand Mel m'agrippa le bras.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça Rose ? Et où est-ce-que tu vas ?

-Euh… rien… je… je viens de penser que j'avais un devoir en retard.

-Bien sûr. Me répondit froidement ma meilleure amie. Écoute si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je comprends, hein. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir.

Et voilà. Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'y croirait pas. Je soupirais, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était blesser Mel. Tout était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Reposant mon sac à côté de moi, je me rassis, Scorpius pouvais bien attendre un peu. Mais avant que j'aie pu trouver les mots pour expliquer à ma meilleure amie, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ce qui occupait mes pensées en ce moment, Janice prit les choses en main.

-Elle fait une fixation sur un garçon.

-Janice !

-Un garçon ?! S'exclama Melissa comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le nom d'une espèce jusqu'alors inconnue. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi !

-Je lui ai dit quand tu étais à l'infirmerie et… depuis on n'a pas tellement eu le temps de parler alors…

Mel sembla instantanément se radoucir.

-C'est rien. Mais je veux tout savoir ! Il est dans quelle maison ? Il est brun, châtain, blond ? Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ?

-Et bien en fait, je préférerais garder son identité secrète encore un peu, tu vois. Histoire d'être sûre que c'est sérieux. Dis-je prudemment.

-Mouais, d'accord. Marmonna ma meilleure amie d'un air soupçonneux. Mais je finirais bien par découvrir qui c'est.

Aussitôt dit, elle se retourna pour balayer la grande salle des yeux, cherchant sans nul doute l'identité du mystérieux garçon.

-Tu ne vas pas le trouver comme ça. L'interrompis Janice. Il y a 250 élèves à Poudlard tu sais. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant de regarder dans les yeux de Rose.

Immédiatement je plongeais mon regard dans celui de la blonde, la suppliant mentalement de ne pas révéler l'identité de Scorpius à notre meilleure amie. Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment être dans ses plans, car elle m'adressa un petit geste rassurant de la tête, avant d'esquisser un drôle de sourire qui raviva mon inquiétude.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Mel, qui semblait très intéressée par la théorie de Janice à propos de mes yeux.

-Oh oui. Tu sais Mel, Maman dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Soupira la blonde d'un ton rêveur. Elle m'a appris à lire dans ceux des gens.

-Ah oui ? Et que te disent les miens ? Marmonnais-je, pas certaine du tout de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Que tu veux coucher sauvagement avec lui. De préférence sur une table et dans plusieurs positions. Dit-elle d'un ton très calme en se servant une part de tarte au citron.

En voyant Melissa s'étouffer de rire avec son muffin, je me fis la réflexion qu'effectivement, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas essayer de savoir.

-Bon je vais aller le rejoindre… Soupirais-je finalement.

Melissa m'adressa un geste de la main encourageant, trop occupée à rire pour pouvoir parler. Je me détournais avant de la voir recracher son gâteau par le nez. Janice quant à elle me tapota doucement l'épaule d'un geste encourageant.

-Faites bien attention aux Ronflack Cornus. Ils sont partout en ce moment. Il parait qu'ils s'attaquent aux roux.

Mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour lui répondre. En grimpant les escaliers, je songeais amèrement que si Mel avait connu l'identité de ce fameux « garçon », elle aurait sûrement beaucoup moins rit.

Scorpius m'attendait dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Comme à son habitude, il franchit le seuil après m'avoir vu, et je flânais quelques minutes aux alentours en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac, avant de le suivre. Ce n'était pas très subtil, mais comme aurait dit Papa, à 16 ans on n'a pas le temps d'être subtil. C'est ainsi que trois minutes plus tard, je m'installais à la table du fond de la bibliothèque, celle derrière le rayonnage de divination, où personne n'allait jamais. Le blond semblait déjà plongé dans un devoir de runes, et je ne le dérangeais pas, m'attaquant immédiatement à mes révisions d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous. Le premier quart d'heure, personne n'osait rien dire, nous travaillons avec beaucoup de concentration et surtout en silence. Puis l'un de nous disait quelque chose, souvent une phrase banale comme : « passe-moi mon sac, s'il te plaît » ou « tu as compris le paragraphe 13, alinéa 2 ? », et la discussion démarrait aussitôt. Oh bien sur notre travail passait avant tout, mais si en quatre heures passées à la bibliothèque, nous en occupions trois à travailler, ça nous laissait tout de même une bonne heure pour apprendre à nous connaître. C'est ainsi que j'avais fait la seule découverte que j'aurais préféré ne jamais faire. J'avais compris que Scorpius Malefoy était définitivement un garçon fait pour moi. Et je ne disais pas ça uniquement à cause de ses grands yeux gris énigmatiques, de ses superbes cheveux de la couleur des blés ou de son sourire ravageur. Pas du tout.

-Alors, tu as réussi ce test d'ASPIC en sortilège ? Je sais que c'était important pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'en a pensé Flitwick ?

Voilà, c'est exactement de ça dont je parlais. N'importe qui d'autre se serait moqué de mon désir de passer des tests d'ASPIC deux ans à l'avance, mais pas Scorpius. Il comprenait parfaitement ce désir, ce besoin que j'avais d'être toujours la meilleure possible. Besoin qui s'alliait parfaitement avec ma curiosité et ma soif d'apprendre naturelle, ainsi que mon amour des livres. Comme je le disais, n'importe qui se serait moqué, mais Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Selon lui, j'ai tellement d'avance dans le programme de Sortilège, que ce n'est presque plus la peine que je vienne en cours cette année. Mais je vais quand même y aller, on sait jamais j'aurais pu rater un truc important.

-Tu es consciente d'être la seule élève de tout Poudlard, à avoir jamais refusé l'occasion de rater un cours ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Tu es droguée au travail scolaire.

-Les autres élèves sont des fainéants, c'est pour ça. Lui répondis-je. Et puis, tu aurais accepté toi ?

-Évidement ! Tu te rends compte, j'aurais pu passer tout ce temps libre à travailler sur le hors programme de métamorphose !

-Et c'est moi qui suis droguée au travail ! Me récriais-je.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Un fois de plus, l'image d'un ange s'imposa dans mon esprit. Pourtant, le blond n'avait rien d'angélique. C'était vrai, son comportement avec le reste de ma famille de Gryffondor le prouvait. Je pouvais voir à quel point il ressemblait à Albus. Et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que mon cousin pouvait être un vrai petit con à certains moments. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que son rire rendait le blond plus beau encore. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il se lâchait à ce point. Enfin peut-être aussi avec ses amis, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que jamais le reste de Poudlard n'aurait le privilège d'admirer le chatoiement de ses cheveux sous la lumière lorsqu'il rejetait la tête en arrière dans un magnifique éclat de rire. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il offrait ce spectacle, et ça me plaisait. D'être unique à ses yeux, ça me plaisait. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Notre petite bulle allait devoir éclater un jour où l'autre. Et ma famille et la sienne nous attendraient à l'extérieur.

-Scorpius ? Chuchotais-je doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

-Euh, et bien tu révises l'Histoire de la Magie et moi je traduis un texte de rune. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Me répondit-il d'un air incertain.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je veux dire nous deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire nous deux ? On se voit en cachette, on révise, et après ? Ça rime à quoi ?

-Je… j'avais l'impression que d'une certaine façon toi et moi, on devenait amis. Chuchota le Serpentard d'un ton blessé qui me serra le cœur.

-Amis ? Un Malefoy et une Weasley ? Murmurais-je en baissant la tête vers le sol afin de ne surtout pas voir son expression déçue.

J'avais parlé si doucement, que pendant un moment, je cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais lentement, presque tendrement, il glissa une main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

-Rose, je veux que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres tu m'entends. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Point. Et si ça ne plaît pas au reste des élèves, alors tant pis. Merde Rose, je suis le meilleur ami du préfet de Serpentard le plus respecté de l'école, et toi, la cousine du capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Si nous on ne peut pas faire ce qu'il nous plaît, alors qui le peut ? Et puis j'ai envie de te dire, tout le monde s'en fiche bien ! Je sais que vous avez des différents en ce moment, mais ton cousin a vraiment changé beaucoup de choses à Serpentard. Il a fait régner la tolérance en maîtresse absolue, et ce qui reste des rivalités Gryffondor/Serpentard n'est qu'un banal jeu. Rien de plus.

-Ah oui ? C'est un jeu lorsque tu insultes mon frère dans les couloirs ? C'est un jeu lorsque vous faites léviter les premières années de Gryffondor dans les escaliers ? C'est toujours un jeu lorsque James couvre vos dortoirs de poil à gratter ? Encore un jeu lorsqu'il jette les affaires de cours des Serpentard de douze ans dans les toilettes ? Dis-je d'un ton pressant.

-Ce ne sont que des jeux d'écoliers, Rose ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas très mature, mais toi et moi, on est au-dessus de tout ça non ? Tiens, regarde, mon père et le tient. Ils entretiennent de bons rapports non ?

Je poussais un soupir agacé. Mon père étant Auror, il lui arrivait souvent de travailler avec celui de Scorpius qui était procureur. Alors bien sûr qu'il entretenait de bons rapports, ils le devaient. Mais mon nouvel ami blond ne connaissait pas l'envers du décor. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à le lui décrire.

-Tu n'es pas là au repas de famille. Tu n'as jamais entendu mon père parler des tiens. Il vous déteste Scorpius. À chaque fois que le mot Mangemort est prononcé, ton nom de famille suit dans la minute, et inversement. Commençais-je. Et honnêtement, qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Tu sais j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres en rapport avec la grande guerre. C'était atroce à cette époque Scorpius. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'imagine à quel point. Des familles massacrées, des moldus assassinés, des enfants obligés de grandir vite, pour pouvoir se battre. Nos parents n'avaient pas le temps de penser à des choses aussi banales, que des querelles d'adolescents. Et aujourd'hui, ils ont tous trouvé quelque chose qui se rapproche du bonheur. Je ne veux pas être la gamine capricieuse qui viendra ré-ouvrir leurs blessures. Et ce même si tu es le garçon, le plus mignon, le plus charmant et le plus attirant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Terminais-je, un début de sanglot dans la voix.

-Tu me trouve attirant ? Me questionna le Serpentard en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu es incroyable. Marmonnais-je en reniflant. C'est tous ce que tu as retenu de ce que j'ai dit ? Oui. Oui, je te trouve attirant. Depuis notre première année, tu me plais. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me comprendrais aussi bien. J'ai l'étrange impression… qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, tu vois ? C'est stupide hein…

Scorpius se redressa alors, m'entraînant avec lui. Il posa ses larges mains de chaque côté de mon visage et planta son regard dans le mien. Je crois bien que mon cœur rata une dizaine de battements dans l'opération.

-Non Rose, c'est le contraire de stupide. Toi aussi tu me plais, et depuis notre première année aussi. Et moi non plus je n'aurais pas cru possible de m'entendre aussi bien avec une fille un jour. On est faits pour être ensembles Rosie. Ajouta-t-il en me caressant fiévreusement le visage.

Sans me lâcher, il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre les étagères. Il se tenait si proche de moi, que je pouvais sentir son torse effleurer ma poitrine. Délicatement, il approcha son visage, et vint frotter son nez contre le mien. Son odeur m'emplis les narines, un mélange exquis entre du parfum de marque et des bonbons à la menthe.

-Scorpius… Scorpius… Chuchotais-je en le sentant se presser un peu plus contre moi.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Là tout de suite maintenant, je mourais d'envie de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. D'un autre côté, je n'oubliais rien de ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt. Lui et moi, ça ne pourrait jamais être. Je plaquais mes mains contre son torse avec dans l'idée de le repousser, mais sans pouvoir m'y résoudre.

-Rosie regarde-moi. Dit-il alors d'un ton grave. Ce sera notre petit secret, si c'est ce que tu désires.

Sa voix s'était faite rauque, et je sentis mes dernières réticences s'effondrer, comme balayées par une vague de désir indescriptible. Alors, sans le moindre regret, je rompis l'espace entre nos lèvres. Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent violemment, avec précipitation. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de menthe, de passion, et elles bougeaient à la perfection contre les miennes. Joueuse, je vins les mordiller doucement. Comme en écho à mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine, Scorpius poussa alors un gémissement plaintif, et bordel, c'était le truc le plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu. Nous nous embrassions comme si nos vies en dépendaient, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Progressivement, je remontais mes mains pour aller empoigner ses cheveux, ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille qui m'avaient torturé des années durant. J'avais rêvé d'y plonger mes doigts, et enfin je pouvais accéder à ce désir.

Ce fut intense. Ce n'était pas un baiser timide, ni maladroit, ni même hésitant. C'était comme si on avait fait ça toute notre vie, ou alors comme si on avait attendu ça toute notre vie. Les doigts de Scorpius passèrent sur mes hanches, me pressant contre lui avec force. Il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou, qu'il entreprit d'embrasser, de mordiller et… Minute, il n'était pas en train de me faire un suçon là ? Je venais juste de décider que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, quand le Serpentard s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. Mes mains, mes bras, mon corps entier tremblait, traversé par des frissons de désir irrépressibles. Mon dos, plaqué contre les étagères, commençait à me faire souffrir, mais je n'aurais pas pu m'en préoccuper moins. Je ne pouvais plus voir que Scorpius, sentir que Scorpius, il était partout, il était partout et je perdais pied.

Des années plus tard, je resterais persuadée que jamais, je n'avais connue meilleur baiser, que ce premier, échangé avec Scorpius. Chaque sensation resterait pour toujours inscrite dans ma mémoire, comme marquées au fer rouge pour l'éternité. Nos lèvres soudées. Ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos langues entrelacées. Ses doigts sur mon corps. Nos souffles emmêlés. Ses paumes dans mes cheveux.

-Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Je… je cherchais un livre de… peu importe je… je vais vous laisser hein !

Nous nous séparâmes brusquement. Immédiatement, je ressentis une douloureuse impression de manque. C'était comme si le Serpentard m'était en quelques minutes à peine, devenu indispensable. Et cette constatation me fit peur, une peur bleue. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Moi qui m'étais jurée de garder mes distances, j'avais fait tout le contraire depuis le début de l'année. Encore haletante après le baiser, j'entrepris de rassembler mes affaires le plus vite possible. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Scorpius rattraper par le bras la deuxième année de Serdaigle qui venait de nous surprendre.

-Tu ne vas rien dire du tout, tu as compris ! Rien ! La pressa-t-il.

Parfait, il s'occupait de ça. Comme prise de vertige, je les bousculais tous les deux pour gagner le plus vite possible la sortie de la bibliothèque. Je me précipitais dans les couloirs avec un seul but en tête : mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le Serpentard aux lèvres si tentantes. Une fois que j'eus atteint la tour d'astronomie, j'estimais la distance suffisante et tremblante, me laissais tomber au sol. Nerveusement, je passais ma main sur mes lèvres. Elles avaient encore ce goût si particulier, et je savais qu'elles le garderaient encore longtemps. Tout comme je garderais longtemps le brasier qui venait de s'allumer dans ma poitrine.


	24. Chap22-La famille avant tout

**La famille avant tout**

**Pdv Albus :**

Parfait. C'était le premier mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Vous savez quand quelque chose vous parait sans défaut, comme si toute votre vie, vous n'aviez jamais rien vu de plus juste, de plus beau et de plus simple à la fois. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais à la vue de mon animagus.

Scorpius, Kendra et moi nous étions retirés dans le salon violet ce samedi après-midi, afin de travailler sur notre petit projet secret. Et ma méditation venait enfin de porter ses fruits, créant une image de l'animal dont j'allais prendre la forme. Un faucon. Un splendide faucon pèlerin qui secouait doucement ses ailes, comme impatient de prendre son envol. Subjugué, je laissais petit à petit la vision m'envahir. Des cris admiratifs venant de ma droite m'apprirent que l'image venait d'apparaitre à mes meilleurs amis, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Je me sentais incroyablement en paix avec moi-même. Non seulement ce faucon était magnifique, mais en plus, il me correspondait parfaitement. Il était moi. Où j'étais lui, je ne savais plus. Et honnêtement, qui s'en souciait ? Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me fondre enfin à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe de plumes pour pouvoir m'élancer vers le ciel.

Mais alors que j'allais céder à ce caprice, la voix paniquée de Kendra m'atteint à travers le brouillard dans lequel je baignais. J'eus alors l'étrange sensation que si je devenais le faucon maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus revenir en arrière. Alors, difficilement, comme tentant de sortir de sables mouvants, je m'extirpais de ma vision. Je retrouvais brusquement la vue, et la première chose que je vis fut le visage inquiet de ma meilleure amie, son nez à quelques millimètres à peine du mien.

-Détends-toi Kendra, il va bien ! Dit Scorpius depuis le canapé dans lequel il était avachi.

Mais Kendra semblait réellement inquiète. Elle s'approcha de moi et entreprit de m'observer minutieusement, à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi pouvant lui indiquer que j'allais bien.

-Pas de plumes, pas de bec, ça va. Finit-elle par décréter. Alors ? C'était comment ? Il est vraiment splendide Albus, c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement en sautillant. Plus que Scorpius maintenant !

-Oui, et ensuite on pourra tenter les transformations nous aussi. Dis-je, gagné par son enthousiasme.

-Encore faudrait-il que je m'en sorte avec cette foutu visualisation. Lâcha soudain Scorpius, l'air passablement agacé.

J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Kendra. Le blond se massait les tempes depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et l'énervement se lisait sur ses traits. Il était particulièrement irritable depuis hier, date de son dernier rendez-vous avec ma cousine. Le soir, dans le dortoir, nous n'avions pu tirer de lui que ces quelques mots : « On s'est embrassés et elle s'est enfuie ». C'était bien maigre comme description mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer son attitude. Scorpius ressassait. Et comme la visualisation nécessitait une concentration absolue, il n'y parvenait pas. Kendra, qui paraissait désolée pour lui, se releva souplement et s'approcha de notre meilleur ami. Elle se plaça à genoux derrière lui et posa ses mains sur son épaule droite.

-Elle a sûrement prit peur, ça va lui passer.

-De qui est-ce-que tu parles ? Grogna le blond.

-Devine, idiot. Le sermonna gentiment la brunette en entamant un lent massage sur l'épaule du jeune homme. De Rose Weasley, tu sais l'insupportable miss parfaite de Gryffondor dont tu es amoureux depuis des années ! Elle va revenir vers toi.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi… D'ailleurs comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle est tellement belle et parfaite et Gryffondor ! Et moi, je ne suis rien du tout. Rien qu'un petit merdeux de fils de Mangemort…. Cette marque hideuse qui déforme le bras de mon père n'aura de cesse de se mettre entre nous, et je ne peux pas me battre contre un tatouage.

Paf ! Ce fut le son que fit la main de ma meilleure amie en entrant en contact avec la tête de Scorpius.

-Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça. Tu n'es pas rien, Scorpius. Tu es un garçon incroyable, et Albus et toi vous êtes tout pour moi. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. Quant à Rose, elle te regarde comme si son ambition secrète était de te dévorer avec de la chantilly, alors ne va pas t'imaginer qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais de la Marque des Ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de ma famille qui déteste sa famille ? Elle m'a décrit comment c'était pendant les repas, Mel. Toute sa famille me déteste.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Soupirais-je en me déplaçant à mon tour pour venir masser l'autre épaule du blond. Moi je ne te déteste pas, et je ne crois pas que mon père te déteste. C'est vrai qu'oncle Ron, Maman et Grand-père ne portent pas ta famille dans leurs cœurs. Mais je crois que tous les autres s'en ficheraient si tu te mettais brusquement à sortir avec Rose.

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer. Marmonna-t-il. Ça se voit qu'aucun de vous deux n'est né dans une famille d'anciens Mangemorts.

Que pouvions-nous répondre à ça ? Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour savoir ce que Scorpius vivait, c'était vrai. Les articles diffamatoires, les résumés de procès-verbaux, les ouvrages d'après-guerre, les archives du Ministère, autant de documents auxquels les sorciers avaient accès toute leur vie, et qui citaient les Malefoy comme des criminels en puissances depuis des générations. Dans ces conditions, comment faire table rase du passé et se construire une nouvelle réputation ? Celle de ma famille reposait presque entièrement sur mon père. Et si être son fils s'était avéré difficile, j'avais tout de même moins de raisons de désirer me démarquer de lui que Scorpius.

-Essaye de ne plus y penser ok ? Murmurais-je. Ici, il n'y a pas de Rose, pas de Mangemort, pas de réputation, rien que nous trois. Kendra Mills, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy. Trois amis inséparables qui tentent de devenir des Animagis, en dépit de la loi, de leurs professeurs, de leurs parents, des risques encourus, de…

-Ça va, ça va j'ai compris ! Rit le blond, se déridant enfin. Je crois que Zabini nous a assez répété combien ce que l'on faisait était stupide !

J'eus un sourire à ce souvenir. Oui, notre professeur de Potions n'avait pas été tendre avec nous. Mais elle ne nous avait pas dénoncés, et c'était une marque de confiance qui valait toutes les remontrances du monde à mes yeux.

-Tu es plus détendu là ? Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon meilleur ami, tout en continuant à masser doucement son épaule. Tu vas fermer les yeux, et te concentrer sur ma présence et celle de Kendra. Je veux que tu sentes nos respirations dans l'air comme si c'était la tienne, je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui n'est ni paix, ni sérénité.

Je me tus, afin de laisser le temps au blond de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le silence était agréable, reposant. Je sentais la jambe de Kendra tout contre la mienne, et les muscles de mon meilleur ami sous mes doigts. Nous respirions au même rythme, et un incroyable sentiment de paix m'habitait.

-Voilà, c'est parfait Scorpius. Maintenant, concentre-toi et visualise. Je sais que tu en es capable, alors ne réfléchis pas trop, d'accord ? Tu dois le faire venir à toi sans y penser, de façon naturelle.

De nouveau il y eut un silence, puis je sentis le pouls du blond s'accélérer sous mes mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, je contemplais un splendide loup couleur neige.

-C'est tout à fait lui… Chuchota Kendra, qui devait partager ma vision.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'animagus de Scorpius disparu, laissant mon meilleur ami haletant.

-C'était… c'était… S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, je sais ! Lui répondis-je immédiatement. Intense hein ?

-Intense, c'est le mot ! Mais attends un peu, j'ai réussi non ? Ça veut dire qu'on peut…

-Tenter la transformation, oui ! Ajoutais-je, ravi que le blond se soit sorti ma cousine de la tête. Tu imagines ? Ça y est Scorpius, on l'a fait ! Les plus puissants sorciers de notre monde en rêve et n'y parviennent la plupart du temps pas, et nous, on a 16 ans et on l'a fait !

Dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, je pouvais lire la même excitation que dans les miens. Avec un succès comme celui-là, les portes des meilleures universités magiques nous seraient ouvertes. Nous serions l'élite de notre génération, accueillis dans n'importe quel secteur de travail comme des cadeaux. Enfin, nous avions fait autre chose que d'être les fils de nos pères respectifs. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'un jour on dirait d'Harry Potter : « Regardez, c'est le père d'Albus Potter ! ». Et c'était délicieux comme sentiment.

Mais je fus sorti de mon euphorie par un Scorpius claquant des doigts devant mon visage. Il me désigna d'un signe de tête notre meilleure amie, qui s'était éloignée pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs et cela m'étonna. Elle aurait dû partager notre enthousiasme, surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci, nous étions si près du but ! Moi qui vivais un véritable rêve éveillé, j'avais pour la première fois la sensation d'être abandonné par ceux qui avaient toujours été à mes côtés, comme s'ils avaient à présent des soucis plus importants que ce qui avait autrefois été notre rêve. Je venais juste de gérer les soucis de cœur de mon meilleur ami, et maintenant c'était Kendra qui m'abandonnait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus important que la réussite de notre projet ? Un drôle de goût acide se répandait progressivement dans ma bouche. Malgré cela, je m'approchais de la brunette pour tenter de savoir quel pouvait bien être le problème. C'est en m'approchant, que je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait.

Vous devez savoir que Kendra ne pleurait quasiment jamais. C'était le genre de fille qui pouvait éclater de rire le pire jour de sa vie juste pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance. C'est pour cette raison que la voir pleurer devant nous nous perturba autant. Nous nous précipitâmes à ses côtés. La première chose qui me frappa, plus que les larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues pâles, d'ordinaire si colorées, ce fut son air torturé. Elle manipulait son étrange médaillon d'un geste mécanique de plus en plus rapide, et quand je m'agenouillais en face d'elle, elle sembla à peine me voir.

-Kendra ? Murmurais-je d'un ton calme. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je… je… Rien. Renifla-t-elle, semblant enfin se rendre compte de notre présence à ses côtés. C'est juste quelque chose que Scorpius a dit tout à l'heure.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non ! Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Reprit-elle d'un ton plus posé. Ce que tu as dit, ce que tu as dit a fait remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Et puis ça m'a fait penser qu'il s'agit de choses à propos de moi dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé. Et j'ai envie de vous en parler mais je ne sais pas si je peux, je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Et surtout, j'ai terriblement peur que vous ne me regardiez plus jamais de la même manière quand je vous aurez tout expliqué.

J'échangeais un regard étonné avec Scorpius. Nous savions depuis longtemps à quel point Kendra pouvait se montrer secrète. Elle ne s'était jamais ouverte à nous au sujet de sa famille, se contentant de mentionner qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec sa mère. Nous savions également qu'il y avait quelque chose de très personnel associé à son médaillon et à la cicatrice qu'il cachait. Mais c'était tout. Son passé restait un immense mystère à nos yeux.

-Kendra, commença Scorpius en se calant confortablement contre un coussin qui trainait sur le sol, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait si peur mais tu te trompes sur un point. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit qu'Albus et moi étions tout pour toi. Et bien je pense que je peux parler en notre nom à tous les deux pour dire que c'est pareil en ce qui nous concerne. Jamais nous ne changerons le regard que nous portons sur toi Kendra. Alors si tu ressens le besoin de nous parler, tu peux le faire sans craintes. Parce que jamais on ne te jugera.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela, c'est pourquoi je me contentais d'attraper la main de la brunette, attendant qu'elle commence à parler, si du moins c'était son souhait. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter.

-Kendra Mills, chuchota-t-elle. Kendra Mills n'est pas mon véritable nom.

L'aveu était tombé comme une lettre sur la table du petit déjeuner. Je restais un instant interdit, hésitant entre éclater de rire et hurler sur Kendra. C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-on passer tout son temps avec une personne pendant quatre ans, et ne même pas connaître son véritable nom ?! J'avais absolument tout confié à cette fille, mes peurs, mes espoirs, mes rêves, mes sentiments, même ma virginité bon sang ! Au fond de moi, une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de mon frère lançait le sortilège d'alarme. « Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois ! ». Mais mon frère ne se basait que sur le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard. J'étais moi aussi dans cette maison, j'y étais pour mon intelligence, j'y étais parce que j'avais toujours refusé de foncer tête baissée ou que ce soit. Je n'allais pas commencer à agir en Gryffondor stupide aujourd'hui.

-Pas ton vrai nom ? Murmurais-je. Ça c'est une histoire que je veux entendre.

-Non mais attends, comment ça pas ton vrai nom, tu…

Sous le poids de nos deux regard noirs, Scorpius se tu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça, invitant silencieusement Kendra à prendre la parole. Notre meilleure amie pris une profonde inspiration et détacha son pendentif pour venir le déposer devant elle, sur le sol. Aucun de nous n'osa y toucher, et nous restâmes à le regarder, comme hypnotisés.

-Je suis née en Russie, le nom de jeune fille de ma mère était Ryjanov. Commença-t-elle.

-Ryjanov, comme la grande famille de sang-pur, les fondateurs de la société de production d'ingrédients de potions ?

-Oui, eux-mêmes. Acquiesça-telle. Ma mère est la dernière descendante de la famille. Mais on ne possède plus la société, elle a été saisie pendant la guerre et vendu il y a des années. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a conduit à la déchéance de ma famille. Vous comprenez, c'était très difficile après la guerre, surtout quand on avait officiellement et financièrement soutenu Lord Voldemort. Mes grands-parents maternels ont été rapidement arrêtés, laissant ma mère toute seule à St Pétersbourg. Là-bas, de ce que je sais, elle a commencé à monter une sorte de refuge pour les anciens Mangemorts qui fuyaient l'Angleterre. C'est comme ça qu'elle a connu mon père.

-Donc ton père était un Mangemort ? C'est quand j'ai dit que ça se voyait qu'aucun de vous n'était né dans une famille de Mangemorts que tes souvenirs sont remontés ? Demanda Scorpius.

-Oui, mais tu fais erreur. Mon père n'_était_ pas un Mangemort, il _est_ un Mangemort.

-Mais je croyais que tu vivais seule avec ta mère ? M'étonnais-je.

-C'est exact, j'y arrive. Donc mon père a rencontré ma mère alors qu'il fuyait les Aurors. Ils sont tombés amoureux et je suis née le 20 novembre 2005. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la Russie, parce que notre maison a été découverte quand j'avais à peu près deux ans. Après ça, pour éviter que mon père ne soit arrêté, on a dû pas mal bouger. Je me souviens qu'une fois on est resté six mois en Espagne, il faisait chaud, c'était agréable. Mais on a dû repartir. Et ça a duré jusqu'à mes huit ans. Jusqu'à ce que le ministère de la Magie nous retrouve enfin.

La jeune fille marqua une pause. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, et ni Scorpius, ni moi n'osions l'interrompre.

-C'est arrivé en plein mois de Juillet. Ils ont pénétré dans notre maison au milieu de la nuit, et rapidement, ça été le chaos. Il y avait d'autres Mangemorts qui se cachaient là avec nous. Après tout, les familles de sang pur se soutiennent entre elles, par vrai ? C'est mon père qui est venu me chercher dans mon lit. On a traversé tout le premier étage main dans la main. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout et bien vite, un Auror nous a barré la route. A ce moment-là, mon père m'a lâché pour attraper sa baguette et je suis tombée au sol. J'ai dû me cogner la tête, parce que la suite est un peu floue. Je me souviens juste que j'étais dans les bras de ma mère et qu'elle courait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Raconta-t-elle. J'ai vu mon père en plein combat avec un Auror, et je l'ai vu trébucher en haut des escaliers. Il les a dévalées sur le dos. J'entends encore le bruit que faisait sa tête en heurtant les marche l'une après l'autre.

A ces mots, la voix de ma meilleure amie se brisa, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant. C'était comme si cette histoire, qu'elle avait si longtemps gardé pour elle, était un poison qui la gangrénait lentement de l'intérieur. Elle devait se libérer de ce fardeau, pour enfin aller mieux.

-Je crois que j'ai hurlé, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Ma mère, elle, ne s'est même pas arrêtée une seconde. Elle a continué à courir en direction de la porte de derrière, et l'Auror qui combattait mon père nous a pris en chasse. Finalement, il nous a coincés dans un couloir. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui c'était passé à cet instant. Peut-être que c'était les larmes sur mes joues, ou l'air désespéré de ma mère, ou peut-être qu'il s'était simplement levé du bon pied ce matin-là, toujours est-il qu'il nous tenait à sa merci, et qu'il ne nous a pas arrêté. Il a même désigné la porte du fond à ma mère pour qu'on puisse sortir. Sans cet Auror, mon père serait en bonne santé, ma mère et lui seraient en prison, et je vivrais dans un orphelinat. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis heureuse qu'il ait été sur notre chemin où pas. Termina-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Face à elle, je ne savais quoi dire, bouleversé par ce récit si dur. Pouvait-on imaginer enfance plus différente de la mienne ? Moi qui avais toujours évolué dans un cocon d'amour et de stabilité parfait.

-Et après ? Murmura Scorpius.

-Après, reprit Kendra en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, on a fui. On est allé se cacher dans un village non loin de chez nous. L'Auror nous a retrouvés et il nous a aidés à gagner l'Angleterre. Là-bas, il a fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ait de nouvelles identités et de quoi vivre. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. C'est en suivant l'actualité que ma mère a su ce qui était arrivé à mon père. Ses chocs répétés à la tête ont provoqué un coma. Il est à St Mangouste depuis. Les médicomages savent qu'il ne se réveillera jamais, mais comme il est supposé ne pas avoir de famille, ils le gardent en vie. Ca fait plus propre sur leurs dossiers sans doute.

Après que Kendra se soit tu, un long silence un peu inconfortable s'installa. Probablement pour la première fois de notre vie, nous étions mal à l'aise les uns avec les autres.

-C'est le soir où ton père s'est blessé que tu as eu cette cicatrice ? Finis-je par demander.

-Non. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Mais alors comment…

Je m'interrompis en voyant que les larmes avaient de nouveau envahi son beau visage. Un drôle de sentiment était en train de naître en moi. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais dans l'air.

-Kendra, comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?! La pressais-je. Kendra, tu dois nous le dire…

Ma meilleure amie releva alors vers moi ses grands yeux tristes, et elle murmura d'un ton calme des mots que j'aurais souhaité de jamais avoir à entendre.

-Mon père. C'est mon père qui me l'a faite.

-Oh ! Souffla Scorpius d'un ton révolté, traduisant à la perfection ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Mon dieu Kendra, il… il te battait ?

\- Il n'était pas méchant. Renifla la brunette. C'était très dur pour nous tous, ces déménagements, il n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il voulait m'apprendre à être forte.

Une sourde colère était en train d'enfler en moi progressivement. Comment un père pouvait-il faire une telle chose à son enfant, à la chair de sa chair ? Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je repensais à Papa, et à sa façon de sourire juste avant de nous dire que nous étions le centre de son univers.

-Kendra. Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. T'a. Fait. Dis-je, au bord de l'explosion de rage.

-Il… il… S'il te plaît Albus ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est le passé, on ne peut plus rien y changer maintenant. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, il se servait de sa baguette pour me priver de ma liberté de mouvements, en la posant à l'endroit de la cicatrice, et il me demandait de faire des choses. Comme nettoyer des objets, ou de m'entailler un peu les bras pour m'habituer à la douleur. Et parfois, je devais me déshabiller…. Ajouta-elle doucement en baissant la tête honteusement. Ça a fini par laisser une marque à force.

-Parce-que c'est arrivé plus d'une fois !? Mais Kendra c'est un monstre ! Il a profité de toi, il t'a fait du mal, tu… Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère, ne pas lui en vouloir ! Tu es marquée à vie à cause de ce type ! M'exclamais-je, laissant éclater toute la rage que je ressentais, dirigée contre un homme que je n'avais pourtant jamais rencontré.

-Albus ! Me coupa violemment Scorpius.

Emporté par ma tirade enflammée, je n'avais pas remarqué que ma meilleure amie s'était remise à pleurer. C'était incroyable quand on y pensait, je l'avait surement vu plus pleurer en l'espace de quelques minutes qu'en quatre ans d'amitié. J'en avais également appris bien plus à son sujet. Mais il restait une chose que j'avais besoin de savoir.

-C'est quoi son nom ? Demandais-je-je fermement, tandis que Scorpius attirait ma meilleure amie dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ton père, comment il s'appelle ?

-T'as qu'à regarder. Me jeta ma meilleure amie avec un air de défi, tout en me désignant son médaillon qui n'avait pas quitté sa place sur le sol.

Intrigué malgré moi, je tendis la main vers l'étrange bijou et m'en emparais. Il était lourd et semblait très ancien. Si elle me disait de le regarder, c'est probablement qu'il avait dû appartenir à son père, aussi je me mis à l'examiner minutieusement. Le dessin représentait une sorte de spirale ouvragée avec cinq petits cercles à l'intérieur. Sur la droite, se trouvait une inscription en runes que je n'eus aucun mal à déchiffrer : « La magie est puissante ». Quand j'étais arrivé à Serpentard, en première année, je m'étais forcé à apprendre l'intégralité de _Généalogie des sang-purs, _afin de pouvoir suivre les conversations des plus âgés. Je connaissais donc bien cette devise. C'était celle de la famille Yaxley, dont le dernier descendant connu, Corban Yaxley, était célèbre pour sa grande implication dans les atrocités perpétrées par les partisans de Lord Voldemort durant la guerre. Dégouté, je lâchais le pendentif, qui roula au sol. Mais pourquoi diable portait-elle ce foutu bijou ?

-Je sais ce que tu te dis. S'exclama ma meilleure amie, comme en réponse à mes pensées. Tu te dis que j'aurais dû le dénoncer, que j'aurais dû vous en parler, que je ne devrais pas garder cette chose. Mais tu ne sais rien du tout Albus. Tu arrives et tu juges, mais tu ne sais rien de mon passé, ni de mes sentiments, et dans une telle situation, il n'y a aucune bonne solution. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait une solution tout court. Pendant la guerre mon père était directeur du Département de la Justice Magique tu le savais ? C'est lui qui faisait exécuter les nés-moldu. C'est aussi lui qui avait conjuré la fameuse statue qu'on voit dans les livres d'histoire, celle de « la magie est puissante ». Mon père s'appelle Corban Yaxley, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce médaillon. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me dis qu'au moins, il cache la cicatrice ! Acheva-t-elle en hurlant presque.

-Mais comment est-ce-que tu fais pour ne pas le haïr ?

-PARCE-QUE C'EST MON PÈRE !

Sa réponse eu au moins le mérite de calmer ma colère d'un coup. L'image de James venait de s'imposer dans mon esprit. Je repensais à sa phrase fétiche, celle qu'il se plaisait à me lancer à la figure durant presque toute nos disputes : « La famille avant tout ». Et au fond de moi, même si je ne l'avais jamais véritablement admis, j'avais toujours été d'accord avec ce principe, j'incluais simplement mes meilleurs amis dans ma famille. Mais Kendra… J'imaginais à peine la douleur que la simple évocation de son père devait provoquer chez elle. C'est à cet instant que je décidai de ne plus jamais faire passer quoi que ce soit avant elle et Scorpius. Ils étaient ma famille. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les autres n'avaient définitivement plus d'importance. Et quand j'adressais un immense regard d'excuse à ma meilleure amie, à ma sœur, quand je reçus en retour un regard embué, signe évident de son pardon immédiat, quand je vins me blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras et que je sentis ceux de Scorpius m'entourer, j'eus la certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

…

Coucou les gens !^^ Alors j'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passé pour ceux qui ont repris. :D Pour les autres j'espère que vous n'êtes pas ENCORE en vacances… je plaisante^^

En tout cas j'espère que tout vas bien autour de vous et dans vos vie en général.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je suis désolé, je sais qu'il arrive tard mais c'est comme ça, j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à écrire quand je suis en cours, que voulez-vous ! :D

Un énorme câlin à mon petit Litchi, je t'aime et je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je sais que tu vas surmonter cette année haut-la-main. 3

Câlin, bisous et de très gros merci pour ma chère Akkemi, je n'aurais jamais de cesse d'exprimer à quel point, sans toi, cette histoire serait vide.

Voilà, n'oubliez pas que les commentaires m'aide à mieux appréhender chaque nouveaux chapitres, et me font également très plaisir^^ On se retrouve dans deux semaines (je vais essayer de tenir le délai cette fois) avec un chapitre pdv Lily.

Zoubis, zoubis les gens :D


	25. Chap23-Boule de neige et tâche de sang

**Boule de neige et tâche de sang**

**Pdv Lily :**

-Et donc, vous vous êtes embrassés !? Toi et... Scorpius Malefoy, vous vous êtes embrassés ?!

-Euh oui… Marmonna ma cousine, le visage rouge.

Elle osait à peine me regarder et c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais dans un tel état. Rose et moi avions une relation assez particulière, relation que nous partagions autrefois avec Albus. Nous n'étions pas aussi proche tous les trois que Papa, tante Hermione et oncle Ron, et puis nous avions nos propres amis chacun de notre côté. Mais on nous avait toujours enseigné que la famille était à la fois précieuse et terriblement importante, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que nous avions développé très tôt tous les trois une relation basée sur la confiance. On se disait tout, on était complices comme les doigts de la main, sans forcément passer tout notre temps ensemble. Rose m'avait toujours parlé sans la moindre gène de ses nombreuses « conquêtes» parmi la population masculine de Poudlard, même lorsque j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre ou m'y intéresser. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'y avait eu de gêne entre nous à ce sujet ! Cela dit, je comprenais pourquoi cette fois, elle avait préféré me tenir à l'écart. Les sujets « Serpentard » et « Malefoy » étaient particulièrement tabous en ce moment entre nous cinq.

-Écoute je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Est-ce-que tu… l'aimes ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Je crois oui, je veux dire oui. Oui je suis amoureuse de lui. Reprit-elle avec plus de fermeté. Il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Il a ces grands yeux gris énigmatiques qui me font fondre et ses cheveux, mon dieu ses cheveux. Et puis il me comprend. Scorpius ne me reprochera jamais de trop travailler, on a les mêmes goûts en littérature et il a de l'ambition dans la vie. Il est parfait Lily. Parfait pour moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ma cousine s'était redressée quand elle avait parlé du Serpentard. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et un sourire rêveur avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu. Tu es complètement amoureuse de lui ! M'exclamais-je. Ecoute, en ce qui me concerne je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, je suppose. Je veux dire s'il te plait, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de bien. Même si il faut reconnaître qu'il le cache quand il est avec moi. Ajoutais-je néanmoins.

-Je sais, parfois il peut se comporter comme un vrai con, mais il est tellement différent avec moi, si tu savais…

-J'imagine bien. Rie-je. En revanche, si j'étais toi je ferais tout mon possible pour que James ne le découvre pas. Il est déjà suffisamment à cran comme ça.

-Tu lui as parlé récemment ?

-Non, pas depuis le match. Je crois qu'il m'évite. Il m'avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie, après vous, et Malefoy était là. Il était simplement venu voir si tout allait bien après ma chute et me féliciter d'avoir eu le vif. D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, il s'est montré étrangement courtois cette fois-là. Il doit vraiment t'aimer. Enfin toujours est-il que ça a mis James en rage de le voir, et depuis, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Pas qu'on était en excellent termes avant, mais là… ça atteint des sommets.

-Oui… Et il n'est pas le seul que j'ai peur de contrarier. Soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la réaction de Papa et Maman par rapport à une possible histoire entre Scorpius et moi… Mais je vais prendre le risque je crois. Enfin on parle de l'amour partout dans les livres, et puis quand je vois nos parents… Ça doit valoir le coup non ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment la mieux placée pour répondre à ce genre d'interrogations. Je n'avais que 14 ans, et j'avais beau être mature pour mon âge, j'avais à peu près autant d'expérience en matière d'amour qu'oncle Ron à mon âge !

-Sûrement. Enfin il y a au moins un avantage dans toute cette histoire. Si tu te rapproches de Malefoy, tu vas peut-être te rapprocher d'Albus non ? Il m'ignore quand on se croise dans les couloirs. C'est comme si on n'existait plus à ses yeux. Même James n'est pas aussi froid avec moi. Il me manque, mes frères me manquent. Soupirais-je.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Au début j'étais vraiment en colère contre James et son attitude, que j'aurais qualifié de puérile au possible, mais à présent, je me sentais surtout lasse. Nous avions des problèmes bien plus importants que nos stupides querelles, et la froideur de mes frères me brisait le cœur.

-Ah ce propos, tu es toujours décidée à aller vérifier où-tu-sais ?

-Oui, je reste persuadée que c'est le seul endroit où on aurait pu garder la furie. En plus Melissa m'a dit que James lui avait dit que Manu avait appris par Juliette que McGonagall avait fait fouiller tout le château par les Aurors de ton père. Et la seule pièce où ils n'ont évidemment pas pu aller, c'est la Chambre des Secrets. Le seul souci, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas comment contourner l'utilisation du Fourchelang.

Incertaine, je me mordis les lèvres. J'hésitais à parler à ma cousine de ma solution. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Mais après tout, elle venait de me raconter pour elle et Scorpius. Elle devait pouvoir comprendre.

-Écoute, à ce sujet…

-Lily-jolie ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisés ! Tiens salut Rose.

Je grinçais des dents. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on nous interrompait au moment où j'allais enfin me confier à la ma cousine. En parlant de ma cousine, elle regardait le nouveau venu d'un étrange regard, que je ne parvins pas à identifier tout de suite.

-Salut Aiden. Me forçais-je à dire d'un ton poli. Toi à la bibliothèque ? Tu t'es perdu ?

-Je suis vexé Lily, je suis un élève très studieux. Dit-il en faisant la moue. Mais pour une fois tu n'as pas tort, je ne suis pas venu ici pour travailler. Rose, ça t'ennuie si je te parle de quelque chose ?

Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Bien sûr, Aiden voulait sortir avec Rose ! Et à en juger par le visage clairement gêné de la jeune fille, il avait dû lui en parler. Il y a encore une heure, j'aurais dit qu'il avait toute ses chances avec elle, mais maintenant…

-Bon ben ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais vous laisser moi, hein. Dis-je rapidement en rassemblant mes affaires. De toute façon je dois rejoindre Valentine.

Rose m'adressa un regard désespéré signifiant clairement « Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui ! ». Mais je me contentais de lui sourire calmement, en secouant imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche. Si elle voulait sortir avec Malefoy, alors soit. Mais elle allait devoir commencer à éconduire ses nombreux prétendants, et ça démarrait avec Aiden. Peu importe à quel point elle détestait avoir à faire cela.

Après avoir abandonné ma cousine à son triste sort, je pris la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le samedi les couloirs du château étaient plutôt calmes. Surtout qu'en cette période la plupart des élèves commençaient à avoir des devoirs à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Pourtant, il régnait une agitation particulière dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Je pouvais entendre des cris depuis le Grand Escalier. Intriguée, je pénétrais dans ledit couloir, incertaine quant à ce que j'allais trouver. Juste devant la salle d'Arithmancie, un rassemblement d'élève, toutes maisons confondues, semblait observer quelque chose avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne me fallut que quelques seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Au centre de l'attroupement, James et Malefoy se fixaient d'un œil furibond.

-Et moi je te répète que tu vas t'excuser !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser Malefoy !

-Tu viens de me faire un croche-pied, Potter !

-Oh, pauvre petit ! Et alors tu vas appeler ton Papa au secours ?

-Laisse mon père en dehors de tout ça, je veux simplement que toi et ton égo surdimensionné me présentiez des excuses.

-Je préfère avoir une fierté, qu'avoir un sale Mangemort en guise de père !

À ces mots, je cru que Malefoy allait se jeter sur mon frère. James n'attendais probablement que ça, mais il nous avait fait perdre suffisamment de points ces derniers temps. Sans compter ses heures de retenues. De ce que j'avais entendu, il y avait même un planning en salle dès professeur uniquement consacré aux heures de colle de James Potter, ou chacun devait s'inscrire afin que les retenues ne se superposent pas. Bien décidé à lui éviter un énième passage dans le bureau de notre directrice de maison, le professeur Cluver, je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à mon frère. Doucement, je vins poser mes deux mains sur son torse.

-James. Calme-toi. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Dis-je d'un ton posé.

Mais le brun semblait littéralement enragé. D'un geste brusque, il me repoussa sur le côté pour s'avancer d'un pas vers Malefoy.

-Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu ?! Et pourquoi Lily ? Parce que je perdrais c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il, moqueur, avant de se tourner vers le blond. Toi et toute ta bande de serpents avez peut-être le soutient des professeurs, mais moi j'ai celui de mon père ! Il sait exactement ce que tu trames Malefoy !

Pour la première fois de la confrontation, le Serpentard eu l'air réellement surprit, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James invoque le nom de notre père dans la dispute. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et lança d'un ton cinglant :

-Qui appelle son Papa au secours maintenant ?

-James, essaye de l'ignorer, on va encore avoir des problèmes et…

-Il me fait confiance Malfoy. Et quand on en aura fini avec ta famille, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'approcher d'Albus à moins de mille kilomètres ! Me coupa James en hurlant.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le visage déformé par la rage, Scorpius Malefoy franchit la courte distance qui le séparait encore de mon frère et l'attrapa par le col. Avec un grognement de colère, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Mais James avait la rapidité de réaction des élèves en ASPIC spécialité Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc plus où moins bloqués, les yeux dans les yeux. Les mains de Malefoy étaient enroulées autour du cou de James dont la baguette reposait contre la jugulaire du blond. Machinalement, ma main se crispa sur ma propre baguette, encore rangée dans ma manche. Mon instinct me hurlait de me précipiter au secours de mon frère à grand renfort de stupéfix, mais une petite voix me murmurais que je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en mêler, que les deux garçons allaient avoir des ennuis et que Rose ne me le pardonnerais jamais si j'assommais le garçon dont elle était amoureuse en secret.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter espèce de gosse de riche arrogant et stupide ! Albus ne…

-Oui ? Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Mon autre frère venait de surgir juste derrière Malefoy. D'un rapide coup d'œil il balaya la zone de « l'affrontement » du regard. Il sembla instantanément comprendre le problème.

-Scorp, laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Aussitôt, le blond relâcha la pression sur le cou de James et se dirigea vers Albus en rajustant sa tenue. Inquiète, je m'approchais de mon frère.

-Ça va James ? Ton cou ?

-Ça va Lily, je vais bien. Marmonna-t-il. C'est ça Malefoy, retourne dans les jupes de mon frère, c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire.

Albus le fixa alors d'un œil morne. Je n'y avais pas réellement fait attention sur le moment mais il avait l'air particulièrement déprimé. De grosses cernes avaient élue domicile sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormir depuis plusieurs jours. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que celle de son meilleure ami, et sa cravate était mal attachée, comme s'il s'était habillé à la va-vite ce matin. Une pointe de culpabilité me transperça le cœur, je n'étais pas habituée à le voir comme ça. Mais malgré son apparence débraillée, il conservait sa prestance légendaire, celle qui lui avait valu le surnom de leader des verts et argents. C'est donc très calmement qu'il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers James avec un drôle de sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le mot « frère » s'applique encore à notre relation, James. Lâcha-t-il. Le mot indifférence serait bien plus approprié, si tu veux mon avis. Cela étant dit, je te pardonne. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir garder sa famille unie. Certaines finissent juste par se disloquer et disparaître. Comme la nôtre.

Une nouvelle fois, James s'empara de sa baguette, mais cette fois, c'est sur Albus qu'il la pointait. Réprimant un soupir, j'agrippais son poignet. Pourquoi est-ce-que c'était toujours à moi de m'interposer ? Mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui devait finir par arriver, arriva.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Le professeur Grasset venait d'apparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Immédiatement, comme balayés par une tornade portant le nom de professeur, les charmants élèves spectateurs se dispersèrent et disparurent. Je cru même en voir certains abandonner derrière eux leurs cornet de pop pumkin, friandises très à la mode en ce moment.

-Et bien monsieur Potter, pas de magie dans les couloirs, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Albus l'a provoqué monsieur ! M'écriais-je dans l'espoir de sauver ce qu'il restait de la dignité de ma maison.

-Ah vraiment Miss Potter. Et bien au contraire de votre frère ainé, le cadet n'a pas sa baguette pointé sur l'un de ses camarade, aussi je vais considérer qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher pour l'instant. Maintenant filez dans vos maison, avant que je ne vous ôte plus de points. Bien que, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur, il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup à la maison Gryffondor !

-Mais…

-Laisse tomber James, viens retournons à la tour. Dis-je fermement, non sans avoir fusillé mon professeur de métamorphose des yeux.

Depuis que Grasset avait publiquement humilié Hugo, mon estime pour lui avait grandement diminuée. James résista à peine quand je le poussais en direction des escaliers. Il semblait abattu. J'attendis un peu que nous soyons loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour l'interroger.

-Ça va ?

-Tu as vu comment Albus m'a parlé ? Je ne le reconnais plus Lily. Il nous ignore, il nous déteste.

J'avais envie de dire à James que c'était quand même en partie de sa faute si Albus se comportait de la sorte, mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Aucun ne nous n'avait soutenu Albus lors des disputes entre lui et James. Moi la première j'avais fait l'autruche tout l'été, laissant leur relation se détériorer un peu plus chaque jour. Je les avais observé se disputer à propos de l'accident de Manu qui datait de la fin de l'année dernière. Bien sûr j'étais curieuse de savoir en quoi cet évènements était de la responsabilité, ou non, de mon frère cadet. Mais je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas tenté d'en parler aux parents, je n'avais pas tenté de leur en parler à eux. A la place je les avais ignorés, refusant de voir le poison de haine et d'incompréhension s'immiscer entre nous et maintenant, j'avais surement définitivement perdu Albus.

-Il ne nous déteste pas. Je crois… je crois qu'il est un peu dans le brouillard, comme nous tous.

-Et toi tu me déteste ? Murmura-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ?! Quelle question, bien sûr que non, James jamais je ne pourrais te détester.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher notre défaite. Ce match était perdu d'avance. Papa avait raison, j'étais concentré sur Albus, pas sur la stratégie. J'ai oublié qu'on formait une équipe. Tu as fait ton maximum, tu as super bien joué, et si l'écart était si mince c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Dit-il. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, la simple vue de Malefoy me donne des envies de meurtres.

-Je suis avec toi tu le sais, pas vrai James ? Je veux dire que je suis de ton coté, je l'ai toujours été. Simplement je ne pense pas que tu devrais condamner Malefoy sans prendre le temps d'essayer au moins de le connaître un peu. Tentais-je prudemment.

-Le connaître ?! Mais Lily, je le connais ! Ses parents étaient des Mangemorts ! Et tu as entendu la réputation de son grand-père ! Tu savais qu'il a essayé de tuer Maman quand elle était en première année ? Il a glissé un journal maudit dans ses affaires à son insu. Si Papa n'avait pas était là…

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris l'idée. Mais Scorpius n'est pas son père, encore moins son grand-père.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Malefoy s'adresse à moi. Il est clair qu'il partage les opinions radicales de sa famille. Renifla mon frère d'un air dédaigneux. Et puis je SAIS, que quelque chose cloche avec lui. Il cache quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main au feu Lily ! Mais tu as raison, il me faut des preuves. C'est pour ça que… je pense qu'on devrait aller dans la chambre des secrets.

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que mon frère venait de dire. Lui qui était totalement contre cette idée quand Rose l'avait évoqué ! J'hésitais à peine avant de lui parler de notre projet.

-Et donc Rose et moi on a décidé d'y aller. Il nous manque juste un moyen pour entrer sans parler fourchelang. Mais je suis sure qu'on va trouver. Dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

-Parfois je sais que j'agis un peu de façon immature. Aller dans le dortoir des Serpentard était immature, faire un croche-pied à Malefoy aussi probablement. Mais tu sais, moi ce que je voulais, c'était protéger Albus. Soupira mon frère. Peu importe, ce que je veux maintenant, c'est qu'on se réconcilie. Papa à raison. Les Gryffondor travaillent en équipe.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers moi et me pris maladroitement dans ses bras. Il ne m'avait pas enlacé depuis des années, et son geste me réchauffa le corps, du cuir chevelu à la pointe des pieds. Je n'avais jamais véritablement réalisé avant cet instant, combien j'avais besoin de mon grand frère. Albus et moi avions toujours eu une relation qui se rapprochait plus de la camaraderie que de la fraternité. Il était un peu comme Rose ou Valentine à mes yeux. Un ami, un partenaire de travail. James était mon grand-frère. C'était lui qui venait me rassurer quand je ne pouvais pas dormir parce que Papa était partit en plein milieu de la nuit pour une intervention d'urgence. Dans ces cas-là, Albus ne se réveillait même pas. Et j'attendais seule à la fenêtre du salon, serrant mon oreiller contre moi, les pieds gelés d'avoir marché sur le carrelage froid. Je finissais toujours par m'endormir, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop fixé le trottoir d'en face, mais je me réveillais toujours dans mon lit, James près de moi. Il me caressait les cheveux en disant : « T'inquiète petite sœur. Il va revenir. ». Et je me rendormais dans ses bras. Je retrouvais à cet instant, cette formidable sensation de sécurité : les bras d'un grand frère. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et humais avec bonheur son odeur si rassurante. Mais l'instant fut brisé par des pas dans l'escalier.

-Coucou Lily, coucou James !

-Salut Valentine ! M'exclamais-je en me séparant de James. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

Ma meilleure amie fit la moue à ma question. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle de son année, tous habillés chaudement avec des bonnets et des écharpes.

-J'en ai eu assez de t'attendre.

-Oh, c'est vrai on devait travailler ensemble ! Val, je suis terriblement désolée, j'allais te rejoindre mais ensuite j'ai croisé James, et j'ai… enfin ça m'est sorti de la tête. M'excusais-je précipitamment, complétement mortifiée.

-C'est pas grave ! Rie ma meilleure amie. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Mais du coup on a décidé de faire une bataille de boule de neige, ça vous dis ? Il faut en profiter, c'est tellement rare qu'on ait déjà autant de neige alors qu'on est que fin octobre.

J'échangeais un regard complice avec mon frère. Papa adorait les batailles de boules de neiges, par conséquent, on en avait tous les deux un certain nombre à notre actif.

-Ca marche Valentine ! S'exclama James. Les Potter sont toujours partants pour une bonne bataille dans la neige ! Prépare-toi à prendre la raclée de ta vie !

Et c'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige fraîche. Il s'était avéré que Valentine avait envoyé un Serdaigle devant chaque salle commune pour demander qui voulait se joindre à nous, et j'avais véritablement l'impression que la moitié de Poudlard avait dit oui ! Même Rose et Aiden avaient abandonné leurs livres et leur discussion pour venir jouer dans la neige. Du coup, il nous fallut vingt minutes de plus pour arriver à nous organiser. Finalement nous étions trois groupes à nous partager l'étendue neigeuse qu'était devenu le parc de Poudlard. James grinça un peu des dents en constatent qu'Albus, Malefoy et Mills faisait partie de notre groupe, mais la bonne humeur générale l'emporta, et il finit par ne plus y faire attention.

James et moi avions été désignés attaquants. Autrement dit, nous étions en première ligne derrière notre palissade de fortune, un tronc d'arbre couché. Notre rôle était simple : récupérer les boules données par les attaquants arrière et les envoyer sur les ennemis, sans nous faire nous-même toucher. Dans chaque équipe il y avait également un « joker », qui devait faire léviter le plus de neige possible, puis l'envoyer sur un membre de l'équipe adverse par surprise. Si le joker se faisait prendre, il devait lâchait sa neige et repartir derrière sa palissade afin de tout recommencer. Mais s'il réussissait, il mettait fin au jeu. Dans notre équipe, c'est Rose qui se vit confier ce rôle. Bien évidemment, au bout de trois minutes, nous étions tous trempés.

-James, James, James ! A ta gauche, j'ai vu Manu !

-Où ça ? J'ai plus de boule ! Hurla mon frère sans voir son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, avec un énorme monticule de neige en lévitation.

-Attend, j'arrive ! M'écriais-je dans un éclat de rire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça. J'agitais la main derrière moi, demandant une boule de neige à mes partenaires, le tout sans lâcher Manu des yeux. Encore quelque mètres, et il déverserait toute sa neige sur James, marquant la fin de la bataille pour nous. Et ça il n'en était pas question. Mes gants trempés ne me protégeaient plus du froid depuis un moment, et mes mains avaient fini par s'anesthésier. Trop tard, j'avais pensé que j'aurais dû utiliser un sort pour les réchauffer, mais à présent je n'avais plus aucune sensation. C'est pourquoi je ne sentis pas immédiatement la boule de neige dans ma main. Il fallut un discret coup de coude de l'attaquant arrière pour que je comprenne que je pouvais tirer. Toujours sans quitter le meilleur ami de mon frère des yeux, j'armais mon bras, et projetais la boule de neige en pleins sur son visage. J'eus le temps de le voir lâcher son monticule sur sa propre tête, avant qu'une immense douleur ne se répande dans ma main, me faisant hurler. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à me piquer avec une centaine d'aiguilles au même endroit, un bon millier de fois d'affilé. Je tombais à genoux, ramenant ma main contre ma poitrine dans l'espoir de faire cesser la douleur.

Mais la douleur de cessait pas, au contraire. Des lumières floues s'étaient mises à danser devant mes yeux, et de drôles de bourdonnements masquaient tous les bruits environnants. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quand ce fut fait, je m'aperçus que tous les élèves avaient cessé de jouer. Ils se tenaient autour de moi, les yeux fixés sur ma main, qui me faisait toujours aussi mal. Timidement, j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir. Un morceau de métal, à peu près de la taille de mon majeur était planté pile au centre de ma paume. J'eus un haut le cœur en songeant que j'aurais très bien pu l'envoyer au visage de Manu sans le savoir.

-C'est une lame de rasoir. Chuchota Melissa dont je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas remarqué la présence à mes coté. C'est moldu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un truc moldu ferait planté dans la neige à Poudlard ? Demanda une voix dans la foule.

-Il n'était pas planté dans la neige. Il était dans la boule que quelqu'un m'a tendue. Dis-je d'un ton froid.

-Qui Lily ? Murmura James dans le silence. Qui t'a tendu cette boule de neige ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais de dos.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, chacun eu conscience de ce que cela voulait dire. Un élève avait attenté à la vie d'un autre élève, et ils étaient à présent tous suspects à mes yeux. Le sang coulait abondamment de ma blessure, formant une tâche rouge sur le manteau de neige pourtant, je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste pour me relever. Je cherchais désespérément au fond de mon cœur une trace de la joie que j'avais ressentis quelques instant auparavant, mais elle s'était envolée. Quelqu'un avait tenté de me faire du mal. Après Albus, on s'en était pris à moi. Je connaissais tous les gens ici. C'était des condisciples, des amis. Et pourtant, l'un d'eux venait d'attenter à ma vie. C'est en sentant Valentine m'enlacer, que je me rendis compte que je pleurais.


	26. Chap24-Ces liens qui nous unissent

**Ces liens qui nous unissent**

**Pdv James :**

Ma couleur préférée avait toujours été le rouge. C'était la couleur de ma maison bien sûr, mais même avant mon arrivée à l'école, je l'adorais. La chaleur d'un feu au moment de Noël, l'écharpe de mon père, les cheveux de ma mère, voilà ce que m'évoquait le rouge. C'était un symbole de force et d'espoir, c'était ma couleur et elle m'avait toujours attiré. Même à cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer le liquide carmin qui se répandait petit à petit sur le manteau de neige. Pourtant j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir détourner les yeux. Mais j'étais fasciné par cette flaque grandissante du liquide vital de ma propre sœur. On aurait presque dit que les gouttes de sang formaient de petits rubis qui ressortaient sur le fond d'un blanc pur et irréel.

-L'infirmerie. James, il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie. Me chuchota soudain Manu.

Personne ne parlait, comme si chacun avait peur de briser le silence qui s'était installé, peur de paraître coupable de ce qui n'était rien de moins qu'une tentative de meurtre. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si Lily ne s'était pas plantée cette « lame de rasoir » dans la main. Elle l'aurait jeté sur Manu et alors… La vision de mon meilleur ami, un morceau de métal planté au milieu du front me fit violemment frissonner, et je resserrais ma prise sur le bras de ma sœur.

-James, tu me fais mal.

Interloqué, je m'aperçus que j'avais serré le membre de ma sœur si fort, que sa peau arborait à présent, une large marque rouge. Encore du rouge.

-Oh mais pousse toi ! S'exclama soudain Albus dont je n'avais jusque-là pas remarqué la présence.

Il me força à me décaler avec une étonnante douceur. Lui aussi semblait ébranlé par la vue du sang de notre petite sœur. Pourtant nous l'avions déjà vu plus blessée que cela après le Quidditch. I peine trois semaines, elle se remettait d'une colonie vertébrale brisée ! Mais c'était différent cette fois. Elle ne s'était pas blessée en faisant du sport, ni même après une mauvaise chute. Non, l'un de nos camarades s'en était pris à elle.

-On a passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie comme ça depuis le début de l'année. Marmonna mon frère. Montre-moi, Lily.

Avec précaution, ma sœur tendit sa main à Albus. Le Serpentard examina un instant la blessure, puis il pointa sa baguette dessus.

-Euh… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ? Chuchotais-je, quelque peu inquiet.

-Ta gueule James. Je me concentre. S'agaça immédiatement mon petit frère, me jetant par la même occasion un regard noir.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne lui rétorquais rien. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se trompe de sortilège, et quelque chose me disais qu'il connaissait la formule adéquate. Après tout, Serpentard ou pas, et malgré tous nos différends, il restait notre frère. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait de dangereux à Lily, je le savais bien. Rapidement, une drôle de fumée jaune s'éleva de la blessure, et ma petite sœur grimaça.

-Aïe !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À un massage ? Grommela Albus. Scorp, tu as le dictame ?

-Tu sais bien que j'en ai toujours sur moi. Dit le Serpentard. C'est depuis le jour où Kendra a trébuché sur une boule puante et a dégringolé les escaliers des cachots pour finir par s'ouvrir la tête. Ajouta-t-il en me regardant avec colère.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cet épisode, mais il était fort probable que ce soit moi qui ai malencontreusement laissé trainer cette boule puante ce jour-là. Mais je me refusais à ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Après tout, cette blague ne visait pas à faire du mal, et si cette cruche de Serpentard avait regardé où elle allait, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je soutins donc le regard de Malefoy sans broncher. L'air à présent particulièrement agacé, ce-dernier sortit une fiole du revers de sa cape et la tendit à son meilleur ami.

-J'y vais à trois Lily, un, deux…

-Hein, quoi, mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par « j'y vais à…AHHHHH ! Hurla Lily.

-Trois. Termina Albus calmement en déposant à côté de lui le morceau de métal qu'il venait tout juste d'extraire de la peau de notre petite sœur. Ce sort de coagulation a l'air de marcher, tu ne saignes pas. Ajouta-il simplement.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'en étais pas sûr ?! S'exclama Lily.

-C'est la première fois que je l'essayais. Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Ajouta-il simplement face à la réaction de Lily.

La rouquine sembla trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et elle se contenta d'observer en silence Albus lui retirer son gant déchiré puis appliquer quelques gouttes de dictame sur la peau mise à nue. Instantanément, la blessure commença à se refermer, pour former une petite cicatrice circulaire un peu boursouflée.

-Ça va Lil's ? La questionna Valentine d'un air inquiet.

-Oui, oui, Val, ne t'en fait pas je vais bien. Soupira ma sœur, en grimaçant un sourire.

-Ça va te faire mal pendant un jour ou deux, et puis ça sera guérit. En attendant essaye de ne pas trop utiliser ta main ou tu devras aller à l'infirmerie. Acheva Albus en se relevant.

-Elle devrait y aller. Dis-je d'un ton assuré.

-Pourquoi, tu penses qu'Albus viens d'essayer de la tuer ? S'exclama Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais lui-répondis-je d'un ton cinglant. Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie, parce-que ce n'est pas qu'un simple accident, il faut rapporter ça ! Quelqu'un vient d'essayer de la tuer, bon sang !

Étais-je donc le seul à être inquiet ? D'abord Albus, puis Melissa, même si c'était sûrement Albus qui était visé, et maintenant Lily ? Visiblement quelqu'un en avait après notre famille !

-Je ne pense pas que j'étais visée. Articula lentement Lily, réfléchissant à voix haute. Je m'apprêtais à lancer la boule de neige sur Manu, après tout.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas vu qui t'avait passé cette boule ? Questionna Rose qui venait de surgir près de moi.

-Non….

-Et vous, m'exclamais-je à la cantonade. Personne n'a rien vu ?

Les autres élèves s'entreregardaient à présent d'un air inquisiteur, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Finalement, une espèce de petit bout de première année de Gryffondor du nom de Léa, pris la parole.

-Avec la neige qui volait partout, on n'y voyait rien du tout… Chuchota-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma puce, la rassura Lily en se relevant. Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer de toutes ces émotions. Alors on va tous rentrer dans nos Maisons et surtout ne vous torturez pas pour ça. Après tout un élève né-moldu a très bien pu perdre ce machin dans le parc. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une malheureuse erreur.

Aucun des élèves n'avaient l'air de vraiment y croire, mais c'était Lily qui avait parlé, alors comme d'habitude, la plupart d'entre eux obtempérèrent. Ils prirent le chemin du château, lançant des paroles de soutien et de réconfort à ma sœur quand ils passaient devant elle. Je fis signe à Manu, Jared et Vincent de ne pas m'attendre, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Rose, Albus, Malefoy, Mills, Lily, Valentine, Melissa, Janice et moi dans le parc.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un né-moldu a pu perdre ce machin ? Commença Melissa.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de semer la panique dans le château. Cette histoire va se répandre bien assez vite comme ça. Soupira ma sœur.

-Bon. Il fait froid, on va rentrer nous aussi. Dis Albus en commençant à se diriger vers le château.

-Mais attend, tu ne restes pas ? S'exclama Rose d'un air scandalisé. On doit en parler au moins !

-Désolé Rose, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné par votre « discussion ». Lui lança mon frère en mimant des guillemets invisibles avec ses mains.

Après quoi, il reprit sa marche vers le château, entraînant ses amis avec lui. En temps normal, j'aurais probablement hurlé face à son attitude, mais à cet instant, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour une dispute. Dans ma tête, les paroles de mon père résonnaient encore :

« S'il y a bien une chose que les Gryffondor savent faire, c'est travailler en équipe. C'est notre plus grande force. » Le moment était peut-être venu de travailler ensemble.

-Venez, dis-je dans le silence qui avait suivi le départ des trois Serpentard. Allons-nous mettre au chaud pour parler.

Le retour à l'école se fit dans le silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. C'est en arrivant au pont couvert que nous croisâmes Hugo. Il revenait d'une visite chez Hagrid, et accepta de nous accompagner une fois que Rose lui eut raconté toute l'histoire. Curieusement, nos pas nous menèrent vers la salle de métamorphose, la même salle que celle où nous nous étions disputés au début de l'année. Elle était vide, normal un Samedi. Sur le seuil, je vis Lily prendre Valentine à part. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune remontait les escaliers en direction de sa salle commune, un air énervé sur le visage.

-Elle ne reste pas ? Demandais-je à ma sœur.

-Non… Elle aurait voulu mais j'avais peur… enfin disons que je ne voulais pas créer de tensions inutiles. Ça va être assez compliqué comme ça, en famille.

Une bouffée d'affection pour ma sœur m'envahie à ces mots. L'entendre parler ainsi de nous, comme d'une famille, me réchauffait le cœur. Mais son geste faisait naître une question. Devais-je demander à Melissa de partir ? Elle était ma petite-amie, mais cela lui donnait-il le privilège de « faire partie de notre famille » plus que la meilleure amie de Lily ? Mais comme souvent, ma petite sœur sembla comprendre mes pensées.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour Melissa. Elle est plus proche de nous tous que Val ne l'est de vous. Et puis c'est ta petite amie, elle fait partie de la famille. Me rassura-t-elle. Tout comme Janice.

Puis elle pénétra dans la salle, un drôle de sourire résigné aux lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentais un peu coupable, mais j'entrais néanmoins à la suite de Lily. Cette fois nous prîmes le temps de conjurer des fauteuils afin d'être confortablement installés, puis Rose lança des sortilèges d'intimité afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

-Bon alors. Commença Melissa après avoir pris place sur un fauteuil près de moi. Si je résume bien la situation, Albus s'est fait attaquer par une furie dans les cachots début Septembre. Quelqu'un a glissé un scorpion dans son lit, qui m'a mordu à sa place. Et maintenant, on vient de planter une lame de rasoir dans la boule de neige que Lily était supposée lancer sur Manu. On sait grâce à Juliette que McGonagall a fait fouiller toute l'école sans résultat, afin de comprendre comment on aurait pu introduire une furie à Poudlard. On sait qu'elle veut éviter à tout prix que tout ce qui vient d'être dit soit révélé au reste des élèves, et donc aux médias. Et enfin, on sait grâce à l'entretien qu'elle a eu avec M. Potter que les Aurors sont au courant et probablement sur le qui-vive.

-Ça me semble être un bon résumé de la situation. Dit lentement Rose. J'y ajouterais le fait que grâce à mes recherches, on est quasiment sûrs que le seul endroit qu'ils n'ont pas pu fouiller est la Chambre des Secrets.

-Attends. On a tenté de tuer Albus deux fois, et il n'est pas là ? Il s'en fiche ou quoi ? S'exclama soudain Mel.

J'étais assez surpris du brusque intérêt de ma copine pour mon frère, mais elle soulevait un point important, un point que j'allais devoir clarifier tout de suite. C'est pourquoi je pris calmement la parole.

-Albus est ami avec Malefoy et, non Lily, laisse-moi finir. Je suis prêt à reconnaître que le fils de Mangemort n'a pas tenté de s'en prendre à lui, si vous m'en donnez la preuve. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose. Et Albus est bien trop impliqué émotionnellement avec lui et Mills pour être objectif. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va le protéger, même malgré lui. Parce que c'est ce que font les familles.

Je lu de l'étonnement dans les regards de mes condisciples. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que je parle si sérieusement sans doute.

-Visiblement, les professeurs ne veulent rien qu'on sache, ils ne veulent pas qu'on s'en mêle. Repris-je. Mais j'ai beau avoir des différends avec Albus, il reste mon frère. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelque chose lui arriver. C'est d'autant plus important maintenant que Lily aussi a été touché. À partir d'aujourd'hui, on doit veiller les uns sur les autres. On ne peut plus se permettre de se disputer, et c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais vous présenter à tous des excuses. Ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas comporté correctement, ni en bon cousin, ni en bon copain et encore moins en bon frère. J'ai dit des choses à certains d'entre vous que je regrette beaucoup.

Un grand silence suivit mes paroles. Je m'étais mis à nu d'une façon tout à fait inédite pour moi, et j'espérais que ma famille saurait voir à quel point j'étais sincère. Au bout d'un petit moment où personne ne parla, Melissa fit le premier pas. Elle se pencha vers moi et doucement, vint presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Moi aussi je suis désolée. Dit-elle ensuite en attrapant ma main. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as dit de ne pas toucher au lit d'Albus. Et je n'aurais pas dû vous en vouloir à Rose et toi pour vous être fâchés.

-Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher cette dispute, James. Enchaîna Rose. Pas plus que je n'aurais dû t'ignorer tout ce temps.

-Quant à moi, je suis désolée de ne rien avoir fait pour me rapprocher de toi. Je me doute que te disputer avec nous a dû être dur, je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné mes propres frères. Et puis je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal en me reprochant d'avoir parlé à Valentine de la Furie. Tu étais simplement préoccupé de devoir mentir à tes amis, et moi je n'ai rien vu. Soupira Lily d'un ton coupable.

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous reprocher de m'ignorer. Dit Hugo, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence. Après tout, moi non plus je n'ai pas fait particulièrement d'efforts pour être proche de vous. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu Hugo dire autant de choses en une seule fois. Cela me fit un choc. Je le connaissais donc si peu ? Bien décidé à ne plus commettre ce genre de faute, je tendis ma main et attrapais celle de mon cousin.

-Comme je l'ai dit, à partir de maintenant, on est ensembles là-dedans.

Alors Melissa vint poser sa main sur la mienne. Puis Rose se rajouta, puis Lily, et enfin Janice. À cet instant, un immense brasier brûlait dans ma poitrine. « Tu es un Gryffondor mon fils, comme moi. ». Comme souvent, mon père avait raison. Les liens entre nous étaient plus importants que tout sur cette terre. Et ces mêmes liens nous rendaient forts.

-Et bien, soupira Janice de son habituel ton rêveur. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher personnellement, mais je vous pardonne.

Et tandis que nous la regardions d'un air interdit, elle reprit.

-Ah si, je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de prendre de la charlotte aux fraises pour Aurore, l'autre jour à table.

-Janice, Aurore c'est ton chat. Dit Rose dans le silence.

-Je sais. Dit la blonde. Elle adore la charlotte aux fraises.

De nouveau il y eu un silence, puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Cela faisait véritablement du bien de rire tous ensembles comme lorsque nous étions enfants, lors des repas de famille. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Rose tenait autant à Janice. Cette fille était une véritable perle de gentillesse et d'humour. Le monde farfelu dans lequel elle évoluait ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être une amie en or, et bien que nous ne soyons pas si proches que ça, je la savais là pour moi en cas de besoin.

-D'accord, articula Melissa entre deux éclats de rire. D'accord. Qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Maintenant, on monte un plan. Dis-je simplement en retrouvant mon sérieux. Pour commencer, il est évident qu'on va devoir identifier ceux qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à nous.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider avec ça. Soupira Hugo. Le soir avant que Melissa ne se fasse mordre, j'étais dans les couloirs et j'ai vu quelque chose.

En disant cela, mon cousin rentra rapidement la tête dans les épaules et regarda le sol. Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise de se retrouver soudain au centre de l'attention.

-Tu étais dans les couloirs à quelle heure exactement ? Demanda Lily.

-Euh… vers 23 heure. Balbutia le rouquin. Je révisais avec Rose et on n'a pas vu l'heure.

-Et Rose ne retournait pas avec toi à la salle commune ? S'étonna Melissa.

-En plus je croyais que tu étais… enfin tu sais. Dit lentement Lily en se tournant vers ma cousine.

-J'étais partie devant. Marmonna Rose. Et non Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin si mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

-Euh, je suis perdue là.

La réplique de ma petite amie me rassura. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à ne plus rien comprendre. Visiblement, Rose et Hugo nous cachaient quelque chose, et Lily semblait connaître au moins une partie de la vérité. Mais alors que j'allais essayer d'en savoir plus, Janice prit la parole.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le sujet principal de cette conversation. Et si nous mettions de côté la raison de la présence d'Hugo hors des dortoirs à une heure si tardive, pour nous concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'il a à nous apprendre ?

Elle avait beau avoir parlé de son habituelle voix rêveuse, son ton ne souffrait aucune contestation, et je laissais rapidement tomber les secrets de mes cousins pour me concentrer sur ce qu'Hugo, qui avait repris la parole, disait.

-J'ai vu une silhouette aux alentours du premier étage. Elle portait une cape noire à capuche mais à sa démarche, j'ai cru reconnaître une fille. Elle allait vraiment très vite, comme si elle ne voulait pas être suivie. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui mais une chose est sûre elle descendait.

-Tu en a parlé à un professeur ? Demanda immédiatement Rose.

-Et pour quoi faire ? Comme je l'ai dit, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

-Oui Hugo a raison. Ça a beau être très louche compte tenue des évènements, ça aurait très bien pu être une élève se rendant à un rendez-vous galant. Soupira Lily.

-Oui, mais ça fait quand même un paquet de coïncidences. Murmurais-je.

Je restais un instant perdu dans mes pensées. Le problème ici était que nous manquions d'informations. J'étais intimement persuadé que le Professeur McGonagall, ainsi que mon père, en savaient beaucoup plus que nous sur nos potentiels ennemis.

-On va cuisiner nos parents. Finis-je par dire. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution si on veut des infos.

-C'est une idée lumineuse James, mais étant donné qu'Oncle Harry fait secrètement surveiller le château par ses Aurors, je doute qu'il nous dise quoi que ce soit. S'exclama Hugo.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Le questionna Rose.

-Hagrid. Répondit simplement mon cousin en haussant les épaules.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle Hugo ! M'exclamais-je avant que Rose n'ai le temps d'interroger davantage son frère. Toi, tu vas tenter de soutirer des infos à Hagrid. Moi, je vais écrire à Teddy, il doit forcément être au courant de quelque chose, après tout, il fait son internat de dernière année dans le bureau de Papa. Rose, Janice et Lily vous allez écrire à vos parents respectifs. Si on insiste suffisamment, on finira bien par avoir des informations.

Ma sœur et ma cousine semblaient sceptiques, et Janice refusa tout net de mentir à ses parents, mais dans l'ensemble, elles acceptèrent mon idée. Restait ensuite à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous passâmes les vingt minutes suivantes à débattre de la façon dont nous allions faire cela. Melissa était persuadée que nous pouvions trouver un sort qui ouvrirait la porte tandis que Lily avait un plan plus élaboré. Rose s'opposait farouchement à Melissa tandis que Janice était plutôt de son côté. Hugo quant à lui semblait s'être de nouveau muré dans le silence.

-Mais puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où était l'entrée à l'époque des fouilles du château ! Ils n'ont jamais dû essayer d'y pénétrer ! Donc si on trouve la bonne formule….

-C'est impossible Mel ! J'ai fait des recherches pendant des jours, dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé ! Un tel sort n'existe tout simplement pas.

Brusquement, une idée qu'on pourrait qualifier de lumineuse s'imposa à moi. Fébrilement, je demandai à ma petite sœur de réexpliquer son plan. Dès elle eut terminée, les rouages de mon cerveau, exercés par des années et des années de préparation de mauvais coups, se mirent en route immédiatement.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y arriver. Dis-je lentement. Le seul souci, c'est qu'Albus pourrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Lily me regarda alors d'un air inquiet, aussi incertaine que moi quant aux réactions de notre frère.


End file.
